Recueil OS Gajévy
by Moriganes
Summary: J'ai décidé de mettre les OS Gajévy ensemble, laissant dans les petites histoires des ficelets plutôt. Bien sûr, j'y ajoute des OS.
1. Voyage inattendu

Voyage inattendu

* * *

Une journée comme les autres commençait dans la guilde de Fairy Tail. Une nouvelle bagarre avait lieu entre le dragon slayer de feu et le mage de glace. Lucy, la mage aux clés, était assise seule à une table, elle étudiait un livre ancien. Mais la belle blonde semblait avoir des difficultés à comprendre l'ouvrage en question.

-Je peux t'aider Lu-chan ? Fit une petite voix qui sortit immédiatement Lucy de ses réflexions.

Cette dernière regarda la personne qui lui avait adressée la parole, il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, petite, aux cheveux azur et aux grands yeux couleur noisette.

-Lévy-chan, je ne t'avais pas entendu venir.

\- On dirait que ce livre te pose problème ? demanda la mage des mots animée par une grande curiosité.

Il était certain que lorsqu'il s'agissait de livre, Lévy était imbattable. Lucy prit alors la proposition de son amie comme une libération, avec son aide, elle arriverait certainement à comprendre les écris de cet ouvrage.

\- Je dois faire un résumé de ce livre pour le catalogue de la bibliothèque, c'est une mission bien payée, mais je ne m'imaginais pas que ce livre serait dans une langue ancienne aussi compliquée.

La bleutée examina la première page rapidement.

\- C'est du Rinurien, cette langue a disparu depuis trois siècles, précisa-elle.

\- Tu comprends cette langue ?

\- Oui.

\- Lévy-chan, tu es merveilleuse ! s'exclama la constellationniste enjouée. Tu m'aides et l'on partage la récompense.

\- Soit, fit Lévy ravie de travailler avec son amie. Mais avant, je dois aller chercher un paquet que Mira a récupéré pour moi.

\- Qu'est-ce ? Demanda la blonde.

La mage des mots rougit légèrement.

\- Rien…rien de très important, répondit-elle avec gêne.

Puis elle partit rapidement vers le bar. Lucy suivit son amie du regard, _Lévy-chan est bizarre en ce moment, je me demande ce que peut être son paquet. Habituellement, elle n'est pas autant gênée avec moi, sauf quand il s'agit de…_ La blonde soupira. _Ce crétin ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a._

Pendant ce temps, la bagarre continuait à faire rage et commençait à s'accroître au sein de la guilde. Elfman réussit à lancer Natsu à travers la pièce, le dragon slayer volant atterrit sur son homologue de fer tandis que ce dernier avait entamé sa sieste quotidienne. Une fois cette dernière (la sieste) assassinée, Gajeel empoigna par le col le rose et lui hurla dessus :

\- Putain, c'est quoi ton problème la salamandre ?

\- Je t'en…

Natsu fut coupé par un bruit de bris d'assiette. Les deux dragon slayers regardèrent en direction du point d'origine du bruit avec effroi. Des fragments d'assiette étaient éparpillés dans ce qui fut jadis une part de gâteau…Un fraisier, d'après la couleur rose de la garniture. Devant le cadavre, le mage de glace coupable du crime tremblait de tous ses membres. Une femme aux cheveux écarlates vêtue d'une armure se leva de son banc, une aura noire l'entourait. Gajeel, en regardant la scène, serrait encore plus fort le col de Natsu, crispé plus par la peur que par la colère cette fois-ci. Une fois qu'Erza fut debout, se désignant juge et bourreau pour ce crime, n'écoutant pas les supplications de Grey, elle lui envoya un coup de pied magistral. Le mage fut projeté sur les deux dragon slayers, ils tombèrent tout les trois sur la table de Lucy. Le livre de cette dernière s'ouvrit sur une nouvelle page, une lumière blanche apparut, Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel et Grey furent happés par le livre. Alors qu'Erza essayait de les rattraper, elle fut à son tour frappée par ce sort, puis le livre se ferma.

* * *

Ils reprirent connaissance tous les cinq dans une ruelle. Lucy comprit immédiatement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec le livre.

\- Oh ! Non ! pas encore, dit-elle.

\- Tu crois que c'est comme la dernière fois ? demanda Grey.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? s'enquit le dragon slayer de fer.

\- La dernière fois que nous avons vu une lumière comme celle-là, provenant d'un livre, nous avions voyagé dans le passé, expliqua Lucy.

\- Yosch, trop bien, je vais pouvoir aller me v…BAM !

Natsu fut assommé par la mage en armure avant de finir sa phrase. Elle le porta et regarda les deux autres hommes.

\- Cette fois hors de question que vous partiez, je suis claire, gronda-t'elle avec une expression pour le moins inquiétante.

\- Aye ! couinèrent les deux interlocuteurs raidis par la peur.

\- Bon, la dernière fois, nous sommes repartis en revivant un souvenir, continua Erza.

\- Euh…Erza…Ça va être difficile de revivre un souvenir, dit la blonde qui regardait au travers d'une vitrine.

Les trois autres la rejoignirent. Dans la vitrine, il y avait des journaux avec la date du jour.

\- Quoi ?! hurlèrent-ils.

\- Nous sommes dans le futur, 10 ans en avant, paniqua Lucy.

\- On se calme, fit Erza, soyons méthodiques, on doit, avant tout, retrouver le livre.

\- Il doit être dans la bibliothèque de Magnolia, mais on ne peut pas se balader dans la ville comme ça, on pourrait apprendre trop de choses. En plus, je ne comprenais rien à ce livre, Lévy-chan devait…

\- Lévy devait quoi ? dit la rousse.

\- On doit trouver Lévy-chan, elle nous aidera, dit la blonde.

\- T'es marrante la bunnygirl, mais on la trouve comment la crevette ? interrogea le dragon slayer de fer.

\- T'as pas vu les gros titres, répondit Lucy en montrant les journaux.

 _Journée dédicace dans la grande librairie de la cathédrale animée par la talentueuse et célèbre éditrice : Lévy Macgarden._

\- On dirait que ça marche bien pour Lévy, dit Grey.

\- Je suis trop contente pour elle ! S'exclama Lucy.

\- C'est grâce à son esprit combatif, dit fièrement Erza.

\- Gihi, pas mal, crevette.

Ils partirent à la librairie en question en prenant soin d'être discrets.

\- Lucy, tu entres et tu ramènes Lévy, ordonna Erza.

\- Aye, Lucy entra dans le bâtiment.

Ils attendirent tous les trois avec un Natsu toujours inconscient. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils entendirent des pas venir dans leur direction. Lucy revint avec une femme au long cheveux bleus ondulés détachés habillée d'un tailleur et des escarpins à talons aiguilles. Elle était élégante et sexy à la fois.

\- Lévy ! Tu es magnifique ! Complimenta Erza.

\- Merci, dit-elle.

\- T'as réussi, dit Grey.

\- Je suis plutôt fière de moi.

\- Alors, t'as grandi crevette.

\- Tu peux le dire, répondit-elle un sourire en coin.

Natsu commençait à s'agiter, Erza l'assomma à nouveau.

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on aille dans un endroit tranquille, dit Lucy.

\- Allons chez moi, proposa la bleutée.

Le groupe suivit Lévy. Ils arrivèrent devant une très belle maison ancienne avec un grand jardin.

\- C'est ta maison ? demanda Lucy avec émerveillement.

\- Oui, nous voulions vivre dans un endroit tranquille.

\- Nous ? releva Erza.

\- Il vaut mieux que vous en sachiez le moins possible, dit la mage des mots.

Ils entrèrent et arrivèrent dans un immense séjour salle à manger avec vue sur le jardin. Dans le salon, il y avait des jouets et des dessins. Lévy cacha des photos.

\- Des photos de mariage, Lévy-chan ? Rigola Lucy.

\- Vous pensez bien que je ne vis pas seule ici et que ces jouets sont ceux de mes enfants, répondit la mage des mots.

\- Ton mari n'est pas là ? demanda la blonde.

\- Il est en mission, il rentre ce soir.

\- C'est un mage ?

\- Lu-chan, je ne peux pas te dire.

\- T'as honte de ton mec, crevette ? dit le dragon de fer qui détestait déjà le mari de sa crevette.

\- Pas du tout ! Il est plus puissant que toi et plus courageux, rétorqua-t'elle taquine.

\- Tsss…

\- Bon, je vais demander à Panther Lily d'aller chercher le livre, il ramène les enfants à la maison, il pourra le déposer.

Lévy prit contact avec Panther Lily via une lacrima laissant ses hôtes dans le salon.

Gajeel avait pris un fauteuil, Erza et Lucy le canapé avec un Natsu affalé dessus, toujours inconscient, Grey était assis sur une chaise.

\- Tu crois qu'elle est avec quelqu'un que l'on connaît ? demanda la mage aux clés à son amie.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais elle a l'air heureuse, tu crois que c'est Jett ou Droy ?

\- Comme-ci un de ces crétins pouvait la rendre heureuse, ronchonna Gajeel.

\- Tu es jaloux ? taquina la blonde.

\- N'importe quoi la bunnygirl, j'veux rentrer c'est tout, râla-t'il.

\- C'est ça…Ironisa la mage aux armures.

Lévy revint.

\- Il arrive. Lucy, tu peux m'accompagner dans mon bureau pour me dire ce que tu sais du livre. Vous pouvez vous servir si vous avez soif, ou faim.

Elle fit du fer pour Gajeel et une tasse de feu pour Natsu. Ensuite elle partit suivie de Lucy. Natsu se réveilla, il se frotta la tête.

\- Où l'on est ?

\- Chez Lévy, répondit le mage de glace.

\- Mais elle vit à Fairy Hill.

Tous soupirèrent, puis Erza lui expliqua la situation. Gajeel, quant à lui, n'avait qu'une envie savoir avec qui la crevette partageait sa vie. Il fut sorti de ses réflexions par le bruit de la porte et l'odeur de Panther Lily.

\- Tonton Lily, oncle Fried m'a appris plein de nouvelles runes, dit la voix d'un petit garçon.

\- Tu le montreras à ta mère, dit Lily.

\- Moi, je veux voir papa, protesta une petite fille.

\- Il revient ce soir, assura l'exceed.

Les trois protagonistes arrivèrent dans le salon et découvrirent les invités. Le petit garçon avait les cheveux bleus, hérissés et les yeux noisette. La petite fille avait de longs cheveux noirs et les yeux rouges, elle avait le visage de sa mère. Le garçon fut surpris, tandis que la fille, plus jeune, était toute heureuse de les voir.

\- Ben ! Vous étiez à la guilde ? Et vous êtes différents ?Et toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama-t'il en montrant Gajeel du doigt.

\- J'te permet pas de me parler comme ça le môme, répliqua le dragon slayer de fer.

\- Gajeel, soupira un Panther Lily consterné.

Lucy et Lévy arrivèrent rapidement dans la pièce, mais avant que la bleutée n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, la petite fille s'était déjà précipitée vers Gajeel.

\- Papa ! s'exclama-t'elle pleine de joie.

\- Quoi ? hurlèrent les mages du passé les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire tombante .

\- Oh, non, soupira Lévy.

\- Papa, répéta la petite fille en grimpant sur ses genoux.

Gajeel se figea, son cerveau s'était totalement déconnecté, plus aucune information n'y parvenait. Il regardait la petite chose sur ses genoux qui lui faisait un grand sourire et l'appelait papa.

\- Pourquoi t'as les cheveux longs ? C'est le bandeau que t'as offert maman ? Tu m'as manqué, je veux un bisous.

Elle fit un gros bisou sur la joue du dragon slayer sous les rires de Natsu.

\- Stop minicrevette ! finit-il par dire, laisse-moi le temps de comprendre.

Il tourna la tête en direction de Lévy. Celle-ci prit la petite dans ses bras.

\- Gaëlia, ce n'est pas vraiment ton papa.

\- Si, il a son odeur, sa voix, affirma la petite fille.

\- En fait, les gens que tu vois ici viennent du passé et maman cherche à les ramener à leur époque, expliqua doucement Lévy.

\- Mais maman, un voyage temporel est très difficile à faire, sauf si on utilise un livre comme portail, mais il s'agit d'une magie ancienne et puissante, dit le petit garçon sous les yeux ébahis des hôtes.

\- William est surdoué comme sa mère, expliqua Lily.

\- William ? dit Gajeel.

\- Ouais, William Métallicana Redfox, dit fièrement le garçon.

\- Classe, dit le dragon en affichant un sourire.

\- Comme tu dis, gihi, fit William.

 _C'est bien son fils._ Pensa Lucy.

\- Les enfants, tonton Lily va vous amener à votre chambre, dit Lévy.

\- On vous suit, ajouta Lucy en tirant Natsu et Grey, suivis d'Erza.

Il ne restait que Lévy et Gajeel dans le salon. La femme s'assit sous le regard du dragon.

\- On est marié ? dit-il.

\- Oui, souffla-t'elle.

\- Et on a deux enfants, constata-t'il abasourdi.

\- William pratique la magie runique et Gaëlia est un dragon slayer de fer comme toi. Ils sont doués.

Gajeel soupira en levant la tête, il essayait tant bien que mal de digérer les différentes informations. _Waouh_ fut sa seule pensée cohérente. De son côté, Lévy paniquait intérieurement. Elle adorait sa vie, mais si elle savait bien une chose sur l'homme qu'elle aimait, c'était qu'il était imprévisible, surtout à cette époque. Il pourrait très bien refuser cet avenir qui s'offrait à eux. Cette idée l'angoissait. Elle cherchait ses mots, elle fut interrompue dans sa réflexion par le bruit de la porte d'entrée. _C'est vraiment pas le moment des visites_ , se disait-elle. Elle se leva pour voir qui était le visiteur. Gajeel la suivit du regard, puis il entendit la voix de la crevette.

\- Gajeel ? S'étonna-t'elle.

Les autres mages arrivèrent au salon. Puis Lévy revint accompagné d'un Gajeel aux cheveux courts, vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise. Il regarda l'assemblée sans rien laisser transparaître, égal à lui-même.

\- Papa ! s'enthousiasma la petite Gaëlia, tout en courant vers son père.

Celui-ci s'accroupit afin de la réceptionner, puis il la souleva. Elle mit ses petits bras autour du cou de son père qui lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Pour les mages du passé, cette scène de tendresse venant de Gajeel était surréaliste.

\- Alors minicrevette , t'as boxé du monde ? s'enquit-il.

\- Maman veut pas, mais j'ai …Elle chuchota le reste de la phrase à l'oreille de l'homme, tout en transformant un de ses petits bras en pilier.

\- Gihi, c'est bien, dit-il en souriant.

Lévy mit un coup de poing à l'épaule de son époux.

\- Quoique ce soit, ne l'encourage pas ! gronda-t'elle.

\- Faut bien que minicrevette se défende quand je suis pas là, justifia son mari.

\- Va pas laisser n'importe qui t'emmerder, ajouta le Gajeel du passé.

\- Parfaitement, fit son homologue du futur.

Lévy n'y croyait pas, il fallait croire que l'instinct protecteur de Gajeel était plus fort que tout en lui.

\- Papa, dit William, j'ai appris de nouvelles incantations grâce à oncle Fried.

\- Cool, tu me montreras, dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon.

\- Je pourrais venir avec toi pour ta prochaine mission ? Demanda le garçon les yeux remplis d'espoir.

-Vu comme t'es balaise, ça se pourrait, gihi. Aller les mômes ! Allez jouer dehors, il faut que je parle à votre mère, dit-il en posant sa fille.

Les deux enfants partirent, tous avaient regardé la scène familiale à la fois touchante et étrange pour eux. Ils ne s'étaient jamais imaginé Gajeel en père et encore moins, en père aimant et tendre.

\- Donc c'est aujourd'hui, dit-il.

\- Comment ? s'exclama l'assemblée.

\- Un flash m'est venu de ce qui était arrivé dans le passé, précisa-t'il.

\- Tu te souviens de notre voyage dans le futur ? demanda Lucy.

\- Ouais.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? reprocha Lévy.

\- Tu m'as ordonné de ne rien te dire.

\- Et depuis quand tu m'obéis ? râla-t'elle en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

\- Depuis que l'on partage le même lit, lui dit-il avec un ton taquin.

La bleutée s'empourpra légèrement, mais fit mine de bouder, montrant ainsi sa réprobation. Cependant son époux mit un bras derrière elle, l'amena à lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Leur baiser durait, durait , durait , durait…durait…

Grey se racla la gorge.

\- On tient pas spécialement à vous déranger, mais on a un problème à régler ici.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Lévy était rouge et se sentait toute chose.

\- Oui…euh…le …le livre…est…il est en akitien, bredouilla-t'elle.

\- En runirien, Lévy-chan, corrigea Lucy en souriant.

\- Euh…oui, pardon.

Les deux Gajeel affichaient un sourire de satisfaction en voyant à quel point ils pouvaient perturber leur crevette.

\- Yosch, le Gajeel du futur, tu dois être balaise, bats-toi contre moi ! fit Natsu.

\- Je te jure, tu peux pas t'en empêcher, t'es pitoyable, souffla Grey.

\- Je t'emmerde le glaçon.

\- Répète le grill.

\- Vous allez pas commencer ? soupira le Gajeel du passé.

\- T'as gueule le clou ! rétorquèrent les deux hommes.

\- Les trois dehors, ordonna le Gajeel du futur.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tout de suite ! dit-il sèchement.

Une fois les hommes dehors, les trois femmes étudièrent le livre.

\- Maman, maman ! Cria William qui venait de dehors en courant.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Lévy.

\- Papa, il les a tous mis K.O, répondit le garçon fièrement.

\- Déjà ! s'étonna Lucy.

Effectivement, trois hommes étaient à terre, seul le Gajeel du futur était debout, et n'avait même pas froissé sa chemise. Il alla voir son lui du passé, il s'accroupit près de lui et remarqua que ce dernier regardait Lévy.

\- Elle est ce qui t'es arrivé de mieux avec Fairy Tail.

\- Hm…

\- Je suis heureux.

\- Hm…

-Elle l'est aussi.

\- Si tu gâches tout, je trouverai un moyen de revenir et de te le faire payer.

\- Quand ?

\- Quand elle m'a offert un bandeau rouge avec des rayures.

\- Elle ou moi ?

\- Moi, j'l'ai empêché de finir sa phrase.

\- Et après ?

\- Après ?... Gihi, tu vas passer la première des meilleures nuits de ta vie.

\- Est-ce que…

\- T'y arriveras, elle est tout pour toi, jamais, tu lui feras du mal.

Les femmes sortirent de la maison.

\- On a trouvé ! dit Lucy.

\- Je vais tracer un cercle de rune, ajouta la bleutée. William, tu m'aides ?

\- Oui, maman.

Lévy lui passa une feuille et le garçon commença à installer les runes, elle fit de même de son côté.

\- Nous devons être au centre, dit Erza.

Ensuite, la mage des mots déposa le livre à terre.

\- Et ensuite, il se passe q…

Natsu n'eut pas le temps, de finir sa phrase qu'ils disparurent.

* * *

-Je peux t'aider Lu-chan ?

La blonde leva la tête et vit Lévy. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle était à la guilde, la bagarre n'avait pas continué. Grey, Natsu, Erza et Gajeel avaient l'air perdus. Lucy étreignit la bleutée.

\- Merci Lévy-chan !

\- Euh…Lu-chan, je n'ai rien fait, dit-elle surprise.

Lucy la lâcha et ferma son livre.

\- Tu ne voulais pas l'étudier ? s'enquit la bleutée.

\- Pas la peine, fit la mage aux clés avec un large sourire. Tu n'as pas un paquet à récupérer ?

\- Oui, mais comment tu le sais ? S'étonna la mage des mots.

\- Comme ça.

\- J'y vais, mais Lu-chan, tu es bizarre. Affirma Lévy en regardant son amie comme une bête étrange.

Lévy partit au bar de la guilde. La blonde ne quitta pas son amie du regard.

\- Mira ? interpella la bleutée.

\- Oui, ton paquet, tiens, dit la barwoman en lui tendant.

\- Merci.

Elle serra le paquet entre ses bras et prit une forte inspiration, voyant que le dragon slayer de fer n'était pas occupé, elle se dirigea vers lui.

\- Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ? demanda-t'elle.

\- Crevette ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Tu faisais la sieste et là tu as l'air perdu, comme Lucy, Grey, Natsu et Erza.

Il regarda les autres qui avaient un sourire entendu, il n'avait pas rêvé. Il rosit légèrement.

\- T'en fais pas crevette, j'ai plutôt fais un beau rêve.

\- Vraiment, quel genre de rêve ?

\- Gihi, j'ai pas le droit de te le dire. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Tiens, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, je l'ai vu et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi, lâcha-t'elle rapidement tout en rougissant.

Elle lui tendit le paquet qu'il prit. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il hoqueta, _un bandeau rouge à rayures_. Il fixa le bout de tissu un long moment. Lévy crut qu'il ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Tu…Tu n'ai…

Lévy fut coupée par les lèvres de Gajeel qui étaient venues se plaquer aux siennes. Elle était choquée, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, elle sentait les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait autour d'elle. Elle finit par se laisser aller, elle bougea les lèvres et ouvrit la bouche pour que leurs langues se rencontrent. Elle mit ses bras autour du cou du dragon afin d'approfondir le baiser. Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissement et deux cris de désespoir. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air.

\- Lévy, je…je t'aime, murmura-t'il.

\- Moi, aussi.

Puis un objet volant non identifié bleu passa au-dessus d'eux.

\- Ils s'Aiiiiiimmment.


	2. Adjugée !

Il ne s'agit que d'un délire...

* * *

Adjugée !

Une fois n'est pas coutume, le calme régnait dans la guilde de Fairy Tail située au centre de la ville de Magnolia, cela malgré la présence du dragon slayer de feu et du mage de glace. Mais le silence prit fin lorsque la grande porte du bâtiment s'ouvrit avec fracas. Une jeune femme blonde à la poitrine généreuse, vêtue d'une mini-jupe noire et d'un débardeur rose entra une veine ressortant sur son front indiquait qu'elle était excédée. À ces côtés, une jeune femme aux cheveux azur, plus petite, habillée d'un pantacourt en jean bleu et d'un mini-haut jaune-orangé était tout aussi furieuse.

\- Mira ! hurlèrent les deux jeunes femmes

Tous les mages présents regardèrent en direction des nouvelles arrivantes qui approchaient de la barwoman avec un air menaçant.

\- Comment as-tu osé ? grogna Lucy.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? ajouta Lévy.

\- Alalala, chantonna la blanche de sa douce voix.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Luce ? demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

\- Lévy ! s'inquiétèrent un homme brun avec de l'embonpoint et un homme roux.

\- C'est pas le moment ! Leur cria la bleuté avec hargne.

Cette réaction venant de la mage des mots qui était habituellement la douceur même, tua le peu de bruit qui restait dans la guilde depuis leur arrivée fracassante. Seul un « gihi » émanant du fond de la salle se fit entendre.

\- Natsu ! Tu n'est pas au courant ? pleura presque la constellationniste.

\- À vrai dire, je ne l'ai pas encore annoncé à la guilde, fit la mage démone avec un sourire angélique. Je n'ai même pas mis les affiches.

\- Ah ! C'est ça qui vous chagrine ! souffla Cana.

\- Mais quoi ? demanda le dragon slayer de feu.

\- Moi, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, dit une rousse.

\- Pas toi, Erza, pleura la blonde.

\- Juvia trouve que cela peut être bien, ajouta la mage de l'eau.

\- Toi, on sait pourquoi, dit Lévy, mais Lu-chan et moi, nous refusons d'y participer.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes majeures et très belles ! s'étonna Lisanna.

\- C'est une idée de Luxus, précisa l'aînée des Strauss, afin de récupérer de l'argent pour les factures de la guilde.

\- Mais l'argent des quêtes suffit, argumenta la blonde.

\- J'ai oublié de dire que les filles toucheront un pourcentage, informa le nouveau maître.

Lucy se mit à réfléchir, elle avait toujours son loyer à payer.

\- Lu-chan, tu ne va pas…commença la mage des mots, indignée par la réaction de son amie.

\- Je réfléchis, si on touche quelque chose cela peut être pas mal.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Grey qui s'inquiétait en voyant la mage de la pluie aux anges.

\- Lu-chan ! Tu me déçois, s'indigna Lévy. Et bien moi, je ne veux pas, je ne suis pas une …elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

\- Une quoi ? demandèrent les hommes de la guilde qui ne comprenaient absolument rien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? râla un Natsu qui commençait à s'enflammer au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

\- Ça, dit la blanche qui monta sur le bar pour dévoiler une affiche.

 _Une soirée avec une des belles fées de Fairy Tail._

 _Les plus jolies fées vous proposent une vente aux enchères afin d'obtenir leur compagnie lors d'une soirée de leur choix._

\- Quoi ? hurlèrent les mages.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir la vente aux enchères aura lieu vendredi, tout le monde devra être présent, informa la mage démone.

\- Je comprends mieux la colère de Lévy, dit un exceed noir à son coéquipier.

\- Tsss…bande de tarés, dit le brun.

\- Un homme se doit d'acheter une soirée avec sa belle, proclama Elfman.

\- Grey-sama, vous allez prendre une soirée avec Juvia ? dit la mage de l'eau les yeux remplis de cœurs.

\- Hein ? Tu déconnes ! répondit le mage de glace.

\- Hm, je pourrais peut-être obtenir une soirée avec chacune, envisagea Léo en se frottant le menton.

\- Avec quel argent ? Je te rappelle que tu es un esprit, et que je ne t'ai pas invoqué ! gronda Lucy.

\- Trop bien, une soirée avec une jeunette, dit Wakaba avec un sourire pervers.

\- Comme tu dis, ajouta Macao avec le même sourire.

\- Otosan, souffla Roméo indigné.

\- Mais…mais…je ne... bégaya Wendy toute tremblante.

\- Ce n'est que pour les majeures, dit Erza avec une voix rassurante, tu n'as pas à y participer.

La jeune mage céleste expira de soulagement.

\- Et bien, moi ! J'ai 14 ans ! s'exclama Lévy.

\- Bien essayé, la petite, mais tu y participeras, ordonna Luxus, ou tu seras punie.

Lévy frissonna d'effrois à l'idée d'avoir une punition du nouveau maître qui était tout aussi sadique que son grand-père.

\- C'est génial ! s'écrièrent Jett et Droy.

Les deux comparses se précipitèrent au tableau des missions.

\- Nous allons faire une mission pour avoir suffisamment d'argent pour l'enchère, à vendredi Lévy-chan.

Lévy soupira, elle était résignée, elle se traînait jusqu'à la table qui était devenu sa table habituelle où était installé Panther Lily et Gajeel. Ce dernier dégagea avec son pied un tabouret pour que la crevette puisse s'asseoir, elle s'affala dessus mettant sa tête dans les bras.

\- C'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, dit Panther Lily qui avait posé une petite patte sur le bras de la jeune femme.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il dépense leur argent là-dedans et puis la soirée que j'avais prévue ne leur plaira pas. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il me la gâche, je voulais y aller seule pour savourer ce moment, geignit-elle.

\- Fais une autre soirée et va un autre jour à la tienne, proposa le chat noir.

\- Impossible, elle tombe le même jour que celui qu'a choisi Mira, c'est de la tyrannie.

\- Tu veux que je les assomme pour qu'ils évitent de faire les cons ? proposa le dragon slayer de fer.

\- Pour que personne ne veuille de moi et que je me paye la honte, ou pire, que je tombe sur un vieux pervers, dit la bleutée avec un rire amère.

\- Pourquoi tu dis cela ? s'étonna l'exceed.

\- Mais tu as vu les autres filles, Lu-chan, Cana, Evergreen, Lisanna, même Juvia. Je ne parle pas de Mira et d'Erza, elles sont toutes des fantasmes vivants. C'est comme mettre un poids plume face à une horde de poids lourds. Elle soupira de désespoir, puis se leva. Bon, je vais voir s'il n'y a pas une caverne dans un coin isolé du monde où personne ne puisse me retrouver, ajouta-t'elle en partant.

\- Aller, courage Lévy, fit Lily.

La bleutée salua ses amis et sortit. Tout en la regardant, Gajeel ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, il la trouvait drôle. _Elle est pas croyable,_ pensa-t'il.

\- La pauvre, dit Lily compatissant, dis-moi ? Pour les humains, c'est une jolie femme, non ?

Le dragon hoqueta à la question de son compagnon.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? bougonna-t'il en rosissant légèrement.

\- Et bien, en tant qu'exceed, je n'y connais rien, et elle à l'air de dire qu'elle ne plaît pas. Alors je me demandais. Expliqua-t'il en haussant les épaules.

\- Elle est pas mal. Finit par dire, non sans gêne, le dragon slayer. Bon, tu nous as trouvé du boulot, ajouta-t'il en changeant totalement de sujet.

L'exceed ne releva pas l'attitude de son camarade.

\- Oui, on en a pour cinq jours, je comprends pourquoi Mira a mis uniquement des missions qui se terminent avant Vendredi.

* * *

Le fameux Vendredi arriva rapidement. La guilde était bondée de monde. Gajeel et Lily, assis à une table, observaient la foule, ils reconnurent des membres de Lamia Scale, des Quattro Puppy, des Merriadhell, de Blue Pegasus et de Sabertooth. Ils remarquèrent aussi la présence du fan-club de Mirajane dont les membres comptaient leurs économies.

\- Gajeel, salua Rogue.

\- Raios, répondit-il en hochant la tête.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, reprit le dragon slayer de l'ombre.

Les dragons jumeaux accompagnés de leurs exceeds s'attablèrent avec l'homme de fer.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de trucs vous intéressait , s'étonna Gajeel.

\- Oh, il y a des fées intéressantes, dit Sting.

\- Sting voudrait obtenir un combat avec Erza, dit fièrement Lector.

\- T'as juste à écraser un fraisier pour ça, ironisa le dragon d'acier. Et toi Raios ?

\- La curiosité, répondit simplement le dragon slayer de l'ombre.

La lumière de la pièce se tamisa, Max était sur la scène avec un micro.

 _" Mesdames et Messieurs, les fées sont très heureuses de vous accueillir pour cette vente aux enchères, un peu, particulières. Je serais durant cette soirée, l'heureux élu qui aura l'honneur de vous présenter nos belles fées, elles sont toutes belles, elles ont toutes leur caractère, chacune est unique en son genre._

 _Afin de s'assurer du bon déroulement des enchères, je les démarrerai, mon cher collègue Happy, ici présent…_

 _\- Aye, fit le chat en levant la patte._

 _Sera le gardien du temps, une fois qu'il fera retentir le gong, l'enchère sera finie._

 _Mais commençons sans plus tarder._

 _Première enchère, concerne une beauté sauvage. Elle vous propose une soirée dégustation (c'est un euphémisme) d'alcool dans les pubs et bar de la capitale. Et croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'elle est une fine connaisseuse en la matière. Je vous présente Cana Alberona."_

Cana apparut sur scène au milieu de ses cartes qui volaient en cercle. Elle portait une jupe marron courte déchirée et un haut de maillot de bain vert, ses cheveux étaient coiffés d'une multitude de tresses.

 _Commençons les enchères à 100.000 jewels. Je vois, 150.000 ici, 200.000._

\- 250. 000 fit Macao.

\- 300.000, dit Hibiki.

\- 350.000, hurla Bacchus.

\- 450.000 ! cria un voix au fond.

\- Papa ? S'étonna Cana.

\- Ma fifille, c'est bien moi, dit Guildart.

\- 500.000, fit Bacchus.

\- 550.000, ajouta Guildart.

\- Papa ! râla la mage aux cartes.

\- 600.000, fit le faucon ivre.

\- 7…

Alors que Guildart allait surenchérir, le gong retentit.

\- Le temps n'est pas écoulé, dit Max, eh, Happy…

Tandis qu'il se tournait vers l'exceed bleu, Max vu que Cana était devant le gong et qu'elle l'avait fait sonner.

\- Mais, ma fille, pourquoi ? pleura Guildart.

\- Bon…ben, adjugée à Bacchus des quattro Puppy.

Ce dernier leva les bras en signe de victoire, et cria.

-Wild…

-…four, cria Cana en levant les bras à son tour.

\- Et bien…c'était étrange, remarqua Rogue.

\- Gihi…Vous n'avez encore rien vu, vous êtes chez les tarés ici, précisa Redfox.

 _Enchère suivante, il s'agit de notre reine des fées,_ un escarpin vert propulsé avec force, vu la vitesse de vol de l'objet, se heurta au crâne du mage de sable _,_ il se frotta la tête sur le point d'impact et reprit _, je veux dire une fée quelconque tout à fait quelconque_ , je t'en prie ne me pétrifie pas, supplia-t'il hors micro, _une fée parmi les autres, quoi… Elle vous propose une soirée dans la plus prestigieuse pâtisserie du royaume. Erza Scarlet._

Erza arriva en tenue de danseuse du ventre entourée de sabre et dansait au rythme d'une musique orientale, sous les applaudissements des spectateurs.

 _Démarrons à 100.000 Jewels_

\- 150.000, dit Sting.

\- T'es suicidaire ? se moqua le dragon d'acier.

\- 200.000 ! S'exclama Kagura.

-250. 000, men.

En entendant cette voix, le sang d'Erza se glaça, l'idée de passer une soirée avec Itchya ne lui semblait pas être une perspective agréable.

\- 300. 000, pour ma sœur, ajouta la mage au catana.

\- 350.000, fit le dragon blanc.

\- 400.000, men.

\- 450.000, cria Kagura.

\- 5…le nain-sniffeur n'eut pas le temps de finir son enchère, qu'il fut propulsé à travers le toit de la guilde dans la stratosphère, par une puissante, mais néanmoins sexy, jambe de la mage chevalière.

Le silence fut total, même la musique s'était arrêtée, on aurait pu entendre les anges voler. Puis Max finit par reprendre.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre veut surenchérir ? Il regarda l'assistance, tous étaient figés. Non…Personne. Et bien adjugée à Kagura.

\- Ben alors ? T'es pas allé, jusqu'au bout, taquina Lily.

Le dragon slayer de lumière déglutit.

\- Je crois que je suis encore trop jeune pour mourir, dit-il.

\- Gihi.

 _Notre prochaine fée est la plus belle, merveilleuse,_ tant que tu ne me change pas en statue. _Elle est l'élégance, le style incarnés. Notre reine des fées qui vous propose une soirée au défilé de mode des plus grands couturiers à Crocus. Evergreen._

Evergreen apparue vêtue d'une robe de soirée verte fendue jusqu'au-dessus de la cuisse et un décolleté mettant en valeur ses formes. Elle avait un éventail rose et un boa blanc autour du cou, des lucioles volant autour d'elle.

\- _Nous démarrons à 100.000, ici…je vois 150.000._

\- 200.000 ,fit un vieux la bave au lèvre.

\- Un homme propose 250.000, dit Elfman.

\- 300.000 , ajouta un autre homme.

\- 350.000, dit le vieux.

\- 400.000, dit Elfman.

Evergreen ,lassée, voyant les rivaux d'Elfman qui continuaient, retira ses lunettes et les pétrifia.

\- Adjugée à Elfman, dit-elle.

\- Mais…Ever…commença Max, avant qu'Evergreen lui fasse un regard noir, bon d'accord.

\- Elles ont un sacré caractère les fées, rigola Sting.

 _Prochaine enchère, il s'agit de notre fée des eaux, ondine bleue, fraîche comme une pluie d'été. Cette dernière vous propose une soirée sur le bateau restaurant du fleuve. Juvia Loksar._

Juvia apparut au milieu d'un tourbillon d'eau vêtue, d'une jupe blanche légère, d'un dos nu bleu avec des motifs dorés, bracelets aux chevilles, comme une bohémienne, dansant avec l'eau.

 _\- Commençons 100.000 Jewels, pour Lyon._

-Qu'est-ce tu fous enfoiré ? protesta le mage de glace de Fairy Tail.

\- Je ne m'abaisserai pas à répondre à cela, répond Lyon.

\- 200,000, et on touche pas à mes affaires, rétorqua Grey en appuyant sur le mes.

\- 300.000, ajouta Lyon.

\- Enfoiré, Grey se leva près à se battre.

-Grey-sama, s'inquiéta Juvia.

\- Euh…Grey tu surenchéris ? demanda Max.

\- Ouais, 350.000.

\- 400.000, proposa l'autre disciple de Ul.

\- Putain, tu me fais chier, je te laisserai pas gagner, 450.000.

-Enfoiré.

\- Gros enfoiré.

\- Ice make…

-Erza les empêcha d'utiliser leur magie en les assommant un bon coup.

 _\- Bon ben adjugée à Grey, quand il se réveillera, dit Max._

\- Grey-sama ! s'exclama Juvia.

-Quel crétin ce glaçon ! ricana Gajeel.

\- Il voulait être avec elle, ou battre Lyon, j'ai pas compris, dit Rogue.

 _Notre prochaine fée est une ambassadrice de la beauté, le visage, les cheveux et la voix d'un ange, douce démone de Fairy Tail. Elle vous propose une soirée piano-bar dans un club privé élégant. Mirajane Strauss._

Mirajane apparut avec une jupe noire et un bustier noir et doré, sa frange détachée.

\- On va se marrer, dit le brun.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Sting.

\- Tu vas voir.

 _L'enchère commence à…_

-200.000, dit un des membre du fan club.

-Non…protesta Max.

\- 250.000 dit Macao.

\- 300.000 dit wakaba.

La mage de sable n'arrivait plus à suivre les enchères.

\- 400.000 dit le fan club.

-500. 000 dit Macao

\- Otosan ! hurla Roméo.

\- 600. 000, ajouta le fan-club.

Puis, on ne sait comment, tout les prétendants de la belle se retrouvèrent électrocutés sur place. Un homme blond accoudé au bar leva la main pour surenchérir.

\- Euh…J'ai 650.000 ici, ajouta Max qui se ressaisit.

\- Ok, je vois, dit le dragon sacré.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il a organisé tout ça pour ça en plus, dit Panther Lily.

Le gong retentit, personne n'avait osé surenchérir.

 _\- Adjugée à Luxus._

 _Notre prochaine fée est notre jolie constellationniste au caractère de feu. Celle-ci vous propose…_ Non Lucy, t'es radine.

\- Oh…Je t'en ficherai, continue ! dit une voix venant des coulisses.

 _Bon, …elle vous propose un buffet à volonté chez Nany, le restaurant de la famille._

\- Yosh, c'est trop bien.

\- La ferme Natsu !

 _Je vous présente Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy arriva sur scène avec une robe rouge courte, très sexy._

 _Enchère commence à 100.000, quelqu'un veut._

Un silence se fit.

\- Faites un effort, râla Lucy.

\- Avec la soirée pourrie que tu proposes, dit Max.

\- Heehe, t'es trop grosse en plus, murmura Happy.

\- La Ferme, sale matou ! râla la constellationniste.

\- Yosh, moi je veux bien.

\- _Natsu, 100.000 ici_. _Quelqu'un d'autre ? … Une fois, deux fois, trois fois adjugée._

 _-_ Quoi ? que 100.000, râla la blonde, mais je peux pas payer mon loyer avec ça.

\- En plus tu ne touches qu'un pourcentage, lui cria Luxus.

\- Gihi, la Bunnygirl est vraiment idiote.

\- Bah, Natsu a l'air content, observa le dragon de lumière.

 _La jolie fée qui vient adore les animaux. Elle est elle-même adorable, des yeux azur ensorceleurs, elle vous propose une soirée au salon du chat. Je vous présente Lisanna Strauss._ Lisanna arriva en costume de chat sexy.

 _\- Commençons à 100.000,ici. 150.000, là._

\- 200.000, je veux voir les petits chats, dit Miliana.

\- Fro, aussi.

\- 250.000 de Frosh.

\- Quoi ? crièrent les dragons Jumeaux et Lector.

\- Gihi.

\- 300.000 ajouta Miliana.

\- S'il te plait Rogue, Frosh fit des yeux de chat battu à son ami. Celui-ci soupira.

\- D'accord, 350.000, dit le dragon slayer résigné.

\- Kya, fit Mira avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- 35…..Miliana ne pu finir car elle fut figée par la peur due au regard noir que lui faisait un démon au visage d'ange.

 _\- Quelqu'un veut…non, personne, adjugée à Rogue,_ se dépêcha de dire Max qui était lui aussi dans la ligne de mire du démon.

\- Il s'est passé quoi là ? dit Rogue.

\- Il s'est passé que tu vas être marié dans l'année, tu sais que l'on dit sur la curiosité, ironisa Lily.

\- Vous êtes vraiment dingues à Fairy Tail, soupira le ténébreux.

Lisanna rejoignit leur table.

\- Ne t'en fais pas si tu quittes le pays, tu auras peut-être une chance d'échapper à ma sœur, rit-elle.

-Ce n'était pas contre toi, c'est juste que…

\- Je sais Frosch…La jeune femme s'assit prenant Frosh sur ses genoux.

 _Enfin notre dernière fée, la jolie fée des mots, elle est l'intelligence, la douceur incarnée, mais qui possède aussi un caractère aussi solide que l'acier. Elle vous propose une soirée au concert d'un des plus grands guitaristes Konrad Zriol…Zriol…_

\- Zriolwoolzef crétin ! cria Gajeel.

 _\- Merci Gajeel. Donc voici Lévy Macgarden !_

Lévy apparut sur scène assise sur une fleur géante qu'elle avait créé, elle était vêtue d'une robe noire qui s'arrêtait en dessous des fesses et qui laissait ses épaules nues, elle avait ses cheveux relevés et deux mèches encadraient son visage. Elle s'était fait des ailes de papillon avec sa magie, elles étaient mauves et dorées.

\- Et bien, moi qui croyais que les fées avaient disparu, dit Sting.

\- Elle est magnifique, s'extasia Lisanna.

Gajeel avait du mal à y croire, la soirée où Lévy voulait tant aller était le concert de son guitariste préféré , mais en plus la petite fée était magnifique. Elle battit des elles, tous étaient en extase devant tant de douceur.

 _Alors les enchères commencent à…_

\- 100000 dit Droy

\- Non pas encore, souffla Max.

-150000, dit Jett, c'est avec moi que Lévy veut être.

\- 250000, dit Droy.

\- 300. 000, fit un autre homme.

\- 300000, dit Jett.

\- 350000, sortit un autre homme.

\- 400000, dit Droy.

\- 450000, dit Jett.

Lévy soupira, c'était exactement ce quelle craignait. Ses amis allaient dépenser toutes leurs économies. Gajeel et Lily virent le regard triste de la bleutée. Ils se regardèrent comme un accord, puis le brun mis sa main au sol la transformant en piliers qui ressortirent dans plusieurs coins de la pièce. Il assomma, Jett et Droy, mais aussi les autres intéressés.

-C'était pas prévu ça Gajeel, râla le chat.

\- J'vais pas la laisser aux bras de ces pervers, justifia le dragon.

Puis Gajeel siffla Max. Et leva la main.

- _J'ai 500.000 pour Gajeel._

Lévy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle rosit en entendant ce prénom, elle regarda le dragon slayer et lui sourit.

 _\- 500.000, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, adjugée à Gajeel._

\- Tu nous avez caché que tu avais un faible pour les fées? dit Sting.

\- Il en a un seulement pour celle-là, dit Lily le sourire en coin.

\- Tsss…

 _C'est donc sur la vision d'une jolie fée que s'achèvent nos enchères. Je vous remercie d'avoir participé. Pour ceux qui sont encore conscients, je vous invite à consommer au bar._

\- Déjà fait ! hurla Cana morte de rire avec son comparse. Wild…

\- …Four.

Les dragons jumeaux et leurs exceeds rejoignirent le bar, Lisanna aida sa sœur à servir. Lévy s'envola et se dirigea vers le vainqueur de son enchère. Celui-ci l'attrapa à la taille.

\- Attention crevette, te fais pas mal.

\- Je suis plus une petite fille, bouda-t'elle.

\- Gihi

\- Il s'aiiiiiiiiime, dit une boule bleu volante qui passait par là.

\- La ferme, crièrent les deux concernés en cœur.

\- Trop mignon, il parle en même temps, dit l'aînée des Strauss.

-Pas du tout, rétorquèrent-ils ensembles.

Lévy cacha sa tête contre le torse du brun qui resta impassible.

-Tsss…bande de tarés.

* * *

Voilà, des commentaires bons ou mauvais...


	3. Une promesse, un anniversaire

Une promesse, un anniversaire

* * *

Deux ans après la dissolution de la guilde, celle-ci fut totalement rétablie. Lors d'une journée estivale, cinq jeunes femmes discutèrent à une table. Lucy, Cana, Juvia, et les deux sœurs Strauss passaient en revue les membres de Fairy Tail et parlaient de ce qui avait changé chez eux.

\- Et Lévy ? dit la barmaid, vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle a pris de jolies formes.

\- C'est vrai que le charme de Lévy est indéniable, elle était mignonne et maintenant elle est belle. Il y a quelque chose de féerique en elle, dit Lisanna.

\- Elle a des fesses à croquer, ajouta Cana.

\- Je lui ai proposée de poser pour le weekly sorceres, annonça Mira.

\- Elle a répondu quoi ? demanda sa cadette.

\- Non, mais je n'abandonne pas.

\- En général, t'as toujours ce que tu veux, affirma Cana.

\- Tu sais Mira, Lévy n'est pas du genre à montrer son corps, précisa Lucy.

\- Mais elle est magnifique, intelligente, ses yeux sont un émerveillement, et son sourire est tellement beau. Et puis beaucoup d'hommes la regardent, argumenta la blanche.

\- Pour elle, c'est difficile, elle est amoureuse d'un homme qui ne la remarque même pas, confia la constellationniste.

\- Ça ne doit pas l'aider à avoir confiance en ses capacités de séduction, constata Lisanna.

\- Elle est amoureuse d'un abruti. Ça lui passera, assura la mage aux cartes.

\- Elle doit se dire la même chose, affirma la blonde.

\- Elle est où d'ailleurs ? demanda Cana.

\- Elle travaille à la bibliothèque de Magnolia, ils ont retrouvé des anciens ouvrages, répondit Mirajane.

\- C'est bien pour elle ça, dit la brune, mais pas très excitant au niveau, « j'oublie l'homme que j'aime ».

\- Ça ! Je n'en suis pas sûre, dit la blonde d'un air coquin. Je suis allée la voir l'autre jour, un mage l'aide à traduire, on peut dire qu'il est du genre beau gosse, intelligent.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Mira.

\- Grand, brun, aux yeux verts, musclé, fin, un sourire ravageur, un visage d'ange, les cheveux mi-long, un anneau en or à l'oreille droite. Dit la blonde. Et très élégant !

\- C'est bon ça ! Sourit Cana.

\- Je crois qu'elle le connaissait déjà, il s'appelle Nathan.

\- Oui, quand elle a étudié les langues anciennes, se souvint l'aînée des Strauss, elle était avec lui, elle n'arrêtait pas de m'en parler. C'est son premier amour, un amour d'enfants.

\- Alors, Lévy va, peut-être, être très occupée prochainement, taquina la cartomancienne.

Les cinq femmes rirent en cœur, elles n'avaient pas réalisé qu'elles avaient été écoutées par un exceed noir et un dragon slayer.

\- Je me demande si elle va sortir avec ce type ? S'interrogea Panther Lily.

\- Tsss…Les rats de bibliothèque, ça se reproduit ensemble, dit le ténébreux.

Il se leva et sortit de la guilde. Il errait dans les rues de Magnolia, les mains dans ses poches de pantalon, il était songeur. _La crevette est une belle femme, c'est sûr._ Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait son visage. Il avait découvert que lors des combats, cela lui permettait de tenir. Il revoyait le regard qu'elle lui avait fait quand elle lui avait demandé de battre Luxus. Alors que ses pensées défilaient dans sa tête, il se rendit compte qu'il était devant la bibliothèque. Il vit sortir la crevette avec le fameux Nathan. _Putain, la bunny avait raison, il est beau_. Elle riait, elle portait une jolie robe d'été blanche courte, des espadrilles compensées rouges, ses cheveux étaient attachés, signe qu'elle avait travaillé. Le dragon slayer ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, il grimpa sur les toits et suivait le couple.

\- Oh ! Et tu te souviens quand le professeur Tarbt s'était assis sur ses lunettes ? Dit la bleutée.

\- Oui, j'ai dû lire tous les textes en amniasien de son cours toute la journée, dit l'homme.

Lévy fit un petit rire.

\- L'amniasien est vraiment une langue difficile à lire, tu t'es bien débrouillé. Tu étais déjà doué.

\- Moins que toi, dit-il avec un beau sourire, puis il semblait pensif. Tu te souviens de notre promesse ?

\- Bien sûr, mais je n'ai vingt ans que demain, répondit-elle.

T- u crois que ça change grand chose, dit-il amusé.

Lévy rougit.

\- Lévy, c'était une promesse entre gosses, depuis tu as disparue pendant sept ans, ce qui fait que moi j'ai vingt-sept ans, et je ne t'oblige à rien. Mais tu es une femme merveilleuse, et si tu me donnes une chance, je sais que je peux te rendre heureuse.

\- Je sais, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, mais je dois réfléchir à nous.

 _Comment ça elle doit réfléchir à eux, c'est quoi cette connerie,_ pensa le dragon slayer.

\- Je te raccompagne chez toi ? proposa Nathan.

\- Non, je vais à la guilde. On se revoit demain, tu viens à ma fête d'anniversaire ?

\- Avec plaisir, répondit-il.

Ils se séparèrent. Le dragon s'assit sur un toit et réfléchit un moment à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. _Une promesse ! Quelle promesse ? C'est de lui qu'elle est amoureuse ? Non, l'alcoolo n'aurait pas dit qu'il fallait qu'elle oublie le type qu'elle aime avec lui. Mais c'est qui ce type ?_

Il se décida à rentrer à la guilde, Lévy lisait à une table, Panther Lily à ses côtés. Il s'installa directement à cette table, comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Au moment où il s'assied, la jeune fille rangea son livre et se leva.

\- Tu t'en vas déjà ? S'étonna Panther Lily.

\- Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point le travail à la bibliothèque m'avait fatiguée, dit-elle souriante. Je vais aller me reposer. Lily, Gajeel, à demain.

Elle partit sans attendre de réponse. Elle marchait tranquillement en direction de Fairy Hill dans les rues de Magnolia. Gajeel la rattrapa.

\- J'vais croire que tu m'évites la crevette.

La jeune fille soupira fortement.

\- Tu me suis ? Pourquoi ? dit-elle sèchement.

\- J'ai envie, répondit-il simplement.

\- Gajeel, je suis vraiment fatiguée. Je ne suis pas en état pour tes taquineries. Souffla-t'elle. Et puis… Pourquoi tu viens à côté de moi quand je lis à la guilde ?

Le ténébreux fut surpris par cette question.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Je sais que tu t'ennuies avec moi. Tu l'a dit à Lily. Et puis, tu le penses tellement fort. Lorsque tu es là, j'ai l'impression d'être la femme la plus ennuyeuse du monde. J'aime les livres, c'est ma vie, je ne t'ai jamais reproché d'aimer les bagarres et le fer.

\- C'est pas pareil, j'en ai besoin pour ma magie, rétorqua le dragon slayer de fer.

La jeune fille s'arrêta, une veine battait sur son front.

\- C'est exactement pareil ! Tu veux que je te rappelle quelle magie j'utilise, râla-t'elle.

Le brun tiqua, elle avait raison. Elle expira avec force et continua :

\- Je pensais pouvoir te faire partager des connaissances, tu avais l'air moins idiot que Natsu. Comme j'avais pris l'habitude de lire des histoires pour les enfants de la guilde et que j'ai su que tu n'en avais jamais eu, je pensais que cela t'ouvrirait un peu.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Grogna-t'il.

\- C'est pour ça, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu viens t'asseoir à côté de moi. Roméo et Wendy, ils étaient curieux. Azuka, elle adore. Lily veut se renseigner sur l'histoire de notre monde, il m'a dit qu'il préférait que je lui enseigne. Mais toi, tu te fais « chier » pour utiliser un de tes termes, et tu crois que cela me plait d'être chiante ?

Elle reprit sa marche, le brun suivit.

\- J'ai jamais dit ça, dit-il.

\- Tu l'a dit à Lily, rectifia-t'elle sans le regarder.

\- Je l'ai dit un jour où j'allais pas bien. Mais je te trouve pas chiante.

\- C'est ça, ironisa-t'elle.

Il lui attrapa le poignet et l'arrêta.

\- Oh ! Je comprends pas toujours ce que tu dis, c'est vrai. Mais t'es pas une fille chiante, sauf là, s'énerva-t'il.

\- Gajeel, lâche-moi, je veux juste être tranquille, tu peux comprendre ça, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, dit-elle en le frappant de son petit poing.

\- C'est à propos de ton pote, tu l'aimes ?

La jeune fille arrêta ses coups de poing et regarda le brun dans les yeux. Elle vit une lueur dans son regard, Lévy crut déceler de la jalousie, mais elle préférait mettre cela sur le dos d'un de ses fantasmes.

\- Comment…

\- J'ai entendu les filles en parler, _il n'allait pas dire qu'il l'avait espionner, il serait mort_ , c'est ton première amour, c'est ça ?

\- Mira ! Quelle commère ! ronchonna la bleutée. Nathan et moi sommes proches.

\- Et le type que t'aimes ? Elles ont dit que t'es amoureuse.

Lévy se figea, le brun sentait le cœur de la bleutée s'accélérer. Il observa son corps, elle était raide, anxieuse.

\- Et elles ont dit qui…Qui il est ? demanda-t'elle anxieuse.

\- Non, elles ont dit que c'est un abruti.

Il sentit que la jeune femme était soulagée, son cœur reprit un rythme normal. Il la lâcha.

\- C'est qui ? J'le connais ?

\- Peu importe, il ne m'aime pas, cela ne sert à rien de s'attarder dessus. Dit-elle en repartant. Puis, ne le dit à personne, mais techniquement je serais bientôt avec Nathan.

Le brun tiqua, c'était quoi cette histoire.

\- C'est idiot, continua-t'elle en souriant, mais lorsque que nous étions enfants, nous nous sommes promis que si à l'âge de vingt ans nous n'avions personne, nous nous mettrions ensemble. Je me suis dit que c'était un truc stupide d'enfant, mais je dois avouer que le revoir m'a fait du bien, et je me sens bien avec lui. On discute des heures, on rit, on est complice.

Une question traversa l'esprit du brun, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'entre la réponse.

\- Je croyais que tu te serais avec un type que si tu l'aimes ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne l'aime pas.

\- Mais t'es pas amoureuse d'un autre ?

\- L'amour à plusieurs formes, autant qu'il y a de personne. L'autre je dirais que c'est un amour passionnel. Nathan, c'est un amour serein.

Le brun ne répondit rien, il réalisa que les deux cas l'emmerdait. Il ne voulait qu'aucun homme ne la touche, il était lui-même pas très net avec les femmes et il appréhendait qu'elle souffre.

\- Puis même si ça ne marche pas, je sais que Nathan et moi resterons amis, tandis qu'avec une passion, j'imagine qu'on se fait du mal, enfin cela m'a fait déjà beaucoup de mal, dit-elle tristement. Je dois avancer.

Alors que Gajeel voulut se moquer de la logique de la bleutée, celle-ci ajouta avec un sourire coquin :

\- Puis, je vais avoir vingt ans, j'ai envie de goûter au sexe.

Le brun s'arrêta net, rosissant un peu, elle continuait d'avancer avec un petit rire. Lévy était maligne et pas naïve. Elle jubilait sur ce qu'elle venait de provoquer, pour une fois qu'elle avait le dernier mot dans leurs joutes verbales habituelles. Il la regardait rentrer à Fairy Hill, elle était une femme désirable et elle voulait en profiter. Le brun fit un léger sourire en coin en regardant le postérieur de la bleutée. Puis il secoua la tête pour chasser les idées lubriques qui étaient passées dans son esprit. Il rentra chez lui, prit une bière fraîche et s'installa sur le canapé.

\- Lévy t'en veut ? demanda Lily.

\- Elle pense que je m'emmerde avec elle, répondit le brun.

\- En même temps, c'est pas comme-ci tu y mettais du tien, ironisa l'exceed.

\- Hein ? Je passe plus de temps avec toi et avec elle qu'avec n'importe qui, rétorqua le mage.

\- Tu ne lui parles quasiment pas ou tu lui parles comme-ci c'était une gamine, tu la compares à une crustacée plutôt moche…

\- Ok, ok…C'est bon. J'ai compris, ronchonna le dragon slayer.

\- Un jour, tu lui diras les sentiments que tu as pour elle ?

Le brun recracha la bière qu'il venait de boire.

\- J'vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia-t'il.

\- Arrête, tu passes du temps avec elle, et vous vous taquinez comme un vieux couple.

\- P'têt, mais elle est amoureuse d'un autre et elle va finir avec ce Nathan.

\- Elle aime ce Nathan ?

\- J'ai pas très bien compris, elle m'a dit un truc dans le genre, il y avait plusieurs sortes d'amour, et comme elle vivra jamais l'autre, et bien elle prend ce qu'elle peut.

\- L'autre c'est l'homme dont parlaient les filles ?

\- Ouais, l'abruti.

L'exceed éclata de rire. Le brun arqua un sourcil et interrogea son chat du regard.

\- T'as vraiment aucune idée de qui c'est, rigola Lily.

\- Non ! Pourquoi tu ris ? S'agaça le brun.

\- Pour cette raison.

-Hein ?

\- Tout le monde sait de qui Lévy est amoureuse, même Jett et Droy.

\- Ben, dis-le-moi, grogna le brun agacé par la moquerie de son chat.

\- Ah, non ! T'as qu'à lui demander. Ou mieux l'observer.

\- J'vois pas comment je pourrais plus l'observer, aussitôt ces mots sortis, le dragon slayer, réalisa qu'il venait de se tirer une balle dans le pied, il regarda Lily qui affichait un sourire victorieux. T'emballe pas, elle est tellement maladroite, qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un surveille qu'elle se fasse pas mal, justifia le dragon.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça, et dans la nuit quand tu murmure son prénom c'est pour la surveiller aussi.

Le chat s'envola rapidement, tout en riant, avant de recevoir un pilier d'acier.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Gajeel prenait sa douche, tout en réfléchissant à cette journée. Bien sûr, ça lui allait de ne rien dire sur ce qu'il ressentait tant qu'elle n'avait personne. Il s'était attaché à elle, c'était certain, une fois la barrière de la peur franchit, ils se parlaient comme-ci, ils s'étaient toujours connus. Avec elle, il ne se sentait plus seul, il n'était pas comme cela avec Juvia, ni avec Lily. L'idée de perdre cette relation l'angoissait. Sans elle, il serait à nouveau seul. Il éteignit sa douche puis sentit l'odeur familière d'une personne. Il s'essuya puis entoura une serviette autour de sa taille. Il ouvrit la porte donnant au salon, la bleutée était assise sur le canapé discutant avec Lily. Elle le vit, il remarqua qu'elle rougissait en le voyant, ça lui plaisait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, crevette ? demanda-t'il.

\- Il faut que je te parle, dit-elle avec sérieux.

\- On a déjà parlé, dit-il sèchement.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il mit un pantalon en tissus léger et large noir. La jeune fille entra dans la chambre.

\- J'ai choisi de partir vivre à Crocus avec Nathan, dit-elle.

 _Merde, un poignard dans le cœur,_ voilà ce que ressentait le brun, comme lorsqu'il avait pensé que son dragon l'avait abandonné, une partie de son cœur se vidait.

\- C'est pour me dire ça que t'es venue, dit-il froidement.

\- Pas que pour cela.

Elle ferma la porte de la chambre. Il la regarda, intrigué.

\- Je voulais te demander quelque chose, dit-elle.

Elle fit tomber sa robe et s'avança vers lui. Il lui fit face essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait, ce n'était pas logique. Elle lui caressa le torse.

\- Tu es ma passion, je veux que tu sois mon premier, après je partirai, susurra-t'elle.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, ils étaient remplis de désir. Alors c'était lui qu'elle aimait. Il caressa son corps, il se pencha pour s'approcher de ses lèvres.

\- Lévy, je…

Il fut interrompu par la bleutée qui avait plaqué ses lèvres aux siennes, l'embrassant avec passion. Il la mit sur le lit se plaçant au-dessus d'elle, l'embrassant avec sauvagerie. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air. Elle le caressait avec passion. Il l'arrêta en attrapant les poignets, il voulait lui dire avant de perdre le contrôle.

\- Reste avec moi, ne m'abandonne pas Lévy, supplia le grand dragon, je t'aime.

La bleutée pleura.

\- Je voulais tellement que tu m'aimes, crétin, dit-elle. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, promis.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Puis il commença à déposer des baisers dans son cou, elle gémissait.

\- Nathan … Soupira-t'elle.

\- Quoi ? hurla-t'il.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux, il était dans son lit, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il souffla.

\- Lévy…

* * *

Le lendemain, la guilde était en effervescence, en cette nouvelle journée. Mira et Lucy voulaient faire une sublime fête pour Lévy, elles décoraient la salle de fleurs et de pleins de couleurs. Les exceeds volaient dans chaque coin pour mettre des guirlandes et des décorations. Gajeel était assis dans son coin et réfléchissait à son rêve.

\- Gajeel ! Interpella la blanche.

\- Tu veux quoi Mira ? Ronchonna-t'il.

\- De l'aide, répondit-elle, tu pourrais envoyer des clous pour accrocher les lampions.

Il ronchonna et se leva pour aider. Grey et Natsu commencèrent à se quereller.

\- Putain, les débiles, faites un effort, c'est l'anniversaire de la crevette…

\- Tu me cherches le clou, dit Natsu.

\- Je veux pas me battre, détruisez pas tout, dégagez si vous voulez vous battre.

Tous regardèrent le brun, c'était la première fois qu'il tenait ce genre de discours. La suite se déroula sans vague. Lévy arriva le soir avec son ami, elle portait une robe verte bouteille avec des fleurs jaunes et des dentelles blanches. Ses cheveux étaient maintenus par un bandana vert. Son ami tenait un paquet emballé, un livre de toute évidence. Tous crièrent « joyeux anniversaire » excepté un dragon slayer de fer. Erza apporta un énorme gâteau décoré de plusieurs écritures. La bleutée souffla ses bougies. Ensuite les convives mangèrent le gâ arriva la moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

\- Tiens, dit Natsu, en tendant un paquet.

\- Merci.

Elle ouvrit et découvrit… de l'ananas en boîte.

\- Il paraît que t'adore l'ananas.

\- Mais quel crétin, râla la constellationniste, en lui mettant un coup de poing sur le crâne.

\- Ayeux…

\- Ne t'en fait pas Lu-chan, c'est l'intention qui compte, merci Natsu, dit Lévy en rigolant.

La plupart des invités offrirent des livres. Juvia offrit un magnifique collier, Jett un bracelet,Wendy des rubans. Puis le cadeau de Nathan arriva.

\- La dernière encyclopédie des civilisations Riaque ! Dit-elle émerveillée.

\- Oui, je me doutais qu'elle t'intéressait, tu adores la culture Riaque, dit le linguiste.

Elle sauta dans les bras de ce dernier. Gajeel regarda en se sentant stupide et légèrement en colère…Non, plus tôt il enrageait, mais se contint. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'étaient les riaques, il s'en foutait. Il constata qu'elle n'avait reçu quasiment que des livres. Son cadeau, à lui, semblait ridicule, c'était son tour d'ailleurs. Il tendit une boîte carrée enveloppée d'un papier noir avec des rainures argentées. La bleutée prit le cadeau, remerciant timidement le brun. Trois ans qu'ils se connaissaient, il ne lui avait jamais rien offert. Elle enleva le papier puis ouvrit la boîte. Le brun ne voulait pas vraiment regarder, il appréhendait la réaction de la mage des mots. Elle regarda ce qu'il y avait dans la boîte et découvrit une statuette en acier brillant. Il s'agissait d'un livre, sur lequel était assise une petite fée tournant la page de ce grand livre. La fée était magnifique avec des ailes de papillon et un visage rêveur. En regardant plus attentivement, Lévy réalisa que la fée avait son visage, ses cheveux, son corps, la même expression que la mage des mots lorsqu'elle était plongée dans un roman. Sur la page du livre était gravé un dragon. Tellement de sentiments passaient à travers cette statuette. Tous regardaient avec admiration cette objet.

\- C'est toi qui fait ça Gajeel ? demanda Lucy épatée.

\- Hm…

\- Oui, ça fait longtemps qu'il travaillait dessus, dit Lily voyant que son coéquipier s'était enfermé dans son mutisme habituel.

La bleutée ne pouvait détacher son regard de cet objet, _il est tellement fin, tellement beau,_ _tellement_ _réaliste_. Le brun commençait à être gêné par ce silence, il se dirigeait vers la sorti, quand il sentit une tête contre son dos et des petits bras l'étreignant.

\- Elle est magnifique, dit-elle avec des larmes de joie perlant sur ses joues.

\- Non, affirma-t'il.

La bleutée leva la tête avec étonnement et desserra son étreinte. Gajeel se retourna, essuya les larmes de la jeune femme.

\- Tu es magnifique.

Puis il lâcha prise et l'embrassa, baiser auquel Lévy répondit avidement.


	4. Cours particulier

Cours particulier

\- Tu es sérieux ? Demanda Lily dubitatif.

\- Gajeel, c'est impossible que tu ne saches pas, dit Mira désolée.

Ils étaient à la guilde, Gajeel assis avec son partenaire et Elfman à une table, habillé d'un débardeur vert, d'un pantalon de toile couleur chanvre et un bandeau rouge à rayures, il allait manger les boulons que venait de lui apporter la belle Mirajane, quand il interrompit son entreprise pour poser une question. Depuis ce moment, les trois personnes près de lui écarquillèrent les yeux, totalement stupéfaits par ce qu'ils avaient d'entendu. Le dragon slayer d'acier les fixait comme s'ils étaient fous alliés. On lui reprochait en permanence d'être fermé, distant, qu'il ne s'intéressait à rien et pour une fois…Une fois, dans sa vie, il avait décidé de mettre sa fierté de côté et poser une question à ceux qui l'entouraient…Ceux qu'il pouvait appeler ses amis. Et là, ils le regardaient comme s'il était l'être de plus étrange d'Earthland.

\- Un homme sait ce genre de chose, ajouta Elfman doucement.

\- Ben moi, je sais pas et chui un homme, rétorqua le brun en haussant les épaules.

\- Gajeel, c'est une de tes blagues pas drôle ? Dit Lily, plus pour se rassurer lui-même.

\- Mais non ! S'énerva le dragon slayer. Vous pouvez pas m'expliquer…

\- C'est que c'est compliquer, dit Mira.

\- Vous voyez ! Dit le brun.

\- Normalement un homme le ressent, ajouta Elfman.

Lily était consternée par la candeur de son maître tandis que les autres était ennuyés pour le jeune homme. Puis l'exceed reprit…

\- Quand je pense à…

\- Tu devrais demander à Lévy de te faire un cours dessus, interrompit Mirajane.

\- Quoi !? S'exclamèrent les deux autres.

\- Mi…Mira, tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée, dit l'exceed noir. Tu sais que Lévy est…

\- …très douée pour enseigner, finit la mage démone. Puis, vous êtes proche, vous pourrez en parler facilement.

\- Ouais, j'retiens assez ce que me dit la crevette, confirma le dragon slayer.

\- Tu vois…dit la blanche d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Une fois son repas terminée, le dragon slayer partit donc à la recherche de la mage des mots. Il n'eut pas de difficulté à la trouver puisque celle-ci était à la bibliothèque de la guilde. Vêtue d'une robe rouge décorée de dentelle blanche lui laissant les épaules nues, ainsi qu'un ruban aux cheveux de la même couleur, elle était assise à une table avec un ouvrage volumineux ouvert devant elle. Il s'était assis face à elle et lui avait posé sa question, lui demandant de l'aide ce qui provoqua une réaction inattendue de la part de la jeune femme. Elle se braqua, rougissant légèrement, le dragon slayer entendait le cœur de la bleutée tambouriner avec force dans sa cage thoracique. Elle le considéra un long moment les yeux écarquillés. Là, il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait pu dire de si choquant.

\- Ho ! Crevette !? Dis quelque chose ! S'exclama-t'il dans une tentative d'obtenir une réponse de la graphologue.

La bleutée secoua la tête de droite à gauche, déglutit et commença à parler.

\- Gajeel, si c'est une de tes blagues, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, dit-elle avec sérieux.

\- Putain, mais pourquoi vous dites tous ça !? S'emporta le jeune homme. Non, ce n'est pas une blague.

\- Excuse-moi, mais avec toi on ne sait jamais ! Rétorqua-t'elle en haussant la voix. C'est un peu gros, là !

\- Merde, je voulais juste comprendre, O.k. ! Aboya-t'il.

La mage des mots se calma un peu.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? Demanda-t'elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

\- Non, soupira-t'il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un long soupire déchirant plein de désespoir et de peine. Le dragon slayer prenant en compte la réaction de la bleutée se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Soit, je vais te donner un cours ! déclara-t'elle ce qui arrêta le ténébreux. Mais, pas tout de suite, je dois préparer avant, on se retrouve vers quatre heures au parc, d'accord ?

L'homme sourit, content que son amie décide de l'aider.

\- Gihi, ok, à toute, dit-il en retournant au bar de la guilde.

* * *

La jeune fille aux cheveux azur se dirigeait vers le parc ses notes à la main. Elle avait réfléchi aux différentes manières d'aborder le sujet. _Philosophiquement ? Bien trop compliqué et intangible. Psychologiquement ? Risque de parler de chose intime et connaissant Gajeel, il se braquerait. Biologiquement ? Complexe, ou trop…gênant_ elle rougit en y pensant. _Au niveau magique ? Il prendrait cela comme une attaque contre laquelle il devra se défendre. Non, il faut quelque chose de simple, abordable…Au fond sa question n'est pas si idiote que cela, beaucoup de grands penseurs se sont penchés dessus…Dommage que lui ce soit par ignorance qu'il la pose…_ Elle avait été méthodique, préparant un cours en trois parties thématiques avec la théorie et des exemples pratiques. Elle appréhendait ce cours, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé enseigner là-dessus, surtout à lui… La troisième partie était celle qu'elle redoutait le plus. Elle arriva et vit Gajeel allongé sur l'herbe sous un arbre, les bras derrière la tête faisant une sieste. Qu'elle le trouvait beau ce crétin ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce fut de lui dont elle était tombé amoureuse ? Tout était tellement compliqué avec lui… Elle que l'amour n'intéressait pas, pas de chance, il fallait qu'elle le fut et pas de la bonne personne à son grand regret. Son cœur battait très fort à cette vue, elle n'osait pas avancer de peur de briser ce spectacle. Il valait mieux le voir ainsi, paisible, qu'en pleine bagarre ou bien qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire une ânerie de plus sur sa taille, ou une ânerie tout court… Elle repensa à ce qu'il lui avait demandé…Il ne se rendait même pas compte à quel point cela pouvait être gênant pour elle. Elle soupira…ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller le dragon qui l'avait entendue avec son ouïe sur-développée. En réalité, il l'avait entendue depuis le moment où elle fut sortie de la guilde. Il se redressa afin de s'asseoir en tailleur, regardant Lévy. La bleutée s'avança et s'assit au sol face à lui. Elle posa ses notes devant elle. Sur la première page, on pouvait lire l'intitulé du cours :

 _Qu'est-ce que l'amour ?_

Voyant le nombre de feuilles que la mage des mots avait noircies d'encre, le mage d'acier blêmit légèrement.

\- T'as pas chômé crevette ! Dit-il. Je te demandais rien de très compliqué.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai préféré partir du principe que tu n'y connaissais vraiment rien, précisa-t'elle.

Face au sérieux de la jeune femme, le brun préféra ne rien ajouter, il la laissa commencer ses explications.

\- Bon, tout d'abord, tu dois savoir qu'il existe plusieurs types d'amour, nous allons travailler sur les trois principaux, ceux que les anciens appellent la philia, l'agapé et l'éros.

La bleutée rougit légèrement en mentionnant le dernier terme, mais elle continua son cours.

\- Je pense que celui que tu connais le mieux c'est la philia. Il s'agit du sentiment que l'on ressent envers un ami en général, une forme de respect mutuel.

Le brun arqua les sourcils, puis après un temps de réflexion dit :

\- Ouais comme moi et Lily.

\- C'est ça ! acquiesça la jeune femme, c'est une forme d'amour amicale.

\- Ok, ça, je comprends, confirma le dragon slayer de fer. Et les autres ?

\- L'agapé est l'amour que l'on éprouve pour un proche sans rien attendre en retour. En général, on le ressent pour un membre de la famille, comme ce que tu ressentais pour ton père…S'hasarda à dire la bleutée.

\- Y avait pas ce genre de sentiments entre Métallicana et moi, bougonna le jeune homme.

 _Allé ! Il commence, c'était trop beau._ Lévy afficha une expression accusatrice.

\- Gajeel, tu vas me dire que ton père ne t'a pas manqué ?! Que sa mort ne t'as rien fait ?! Dit-elle inquisitrice.

Le brun soupira et prit un air mal à l'aise en se frottant le crâne.

\- Ouais, p'têt, concéda-t'il tout bas.

\- Enfin le principe est d'aimer une personne sans rien attendre de cette personne.

\- C'est un peu con, remarqua le dragon slayer.

\- C'est comme ça, rétorqua la jeune femme. Bon, il est possible de ressentir les deux à la fois, respecter une personne et l'aimer sans rien attendre, mais avoir le droit tout de même au respect de cette personne, tu suis ?

\- Ouais, j'crois, répondit le ténébreux.

\- Bon, le dernier, Lévy déglutit en voyant ses notes, le sujet était quelque peu gênant à aborder…

\- Y a un problème ? S'inquiéta légèrement le brun en voyant le rictus d'hésitation de la jeune femme.

\- Non…non…dit-elle. L'éros est l'amour physique, le désir, dit-elle en fixant le mage d'acier pour voir s'il comprenait.

Celui-ci fit un regard l'incitant à développer.

\- Il s'agit du désir sexuel Gajeel, une attirance envers une personne, une attirance pour son corps, on a envie de toucher cette personne, de la caresser, de…elle souffla avant de continuer, de prendre du plaisir avec son corps. Dit-elle rapidement non sans rougir deux fois plus.

Un silence se fit, une certaine gêne s'était installée entre eux. Cependant, la jeune fille semblait deux fois plus honteuse que le jeune homme.

\- Oh ! Finit par dire le brun. Et quand on rêve qu'on couche avec quelqu'un ça compte ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de lui demander ? Elle n'y croyait pas. En cet instant, elle voulait partir, lui envoyer un grand coup de sac dans la figure et partir pour le punir de son manque de délicatesse. Mais elle se retint, elle mit cela sur le compte de sa candeur en ce domaine.

\- Oui… le fantasme est dans l'ordre du désir charnel. Cela t'arrive souvent de faire ce genre de rêve ? _Idiote, se tança t'elle_ , à l'instant même où elle finit sa question.

\- Ouais, répondit-il sans se démonter, c'est toujours avec la même nana.

Elle l'examina, il en parlait comme de sa dernière bagarre avec Natsu, Lévy croyait halluciner.

\- Et c'est qu…En fait, non, je ne veux pas savoir, dit-elle en détournant les yeux. Bien…Bien sûr, il est possible de ressentir les trois ensembles, c'est en réalité ça l'amour dont tout le monde parle…

\- C'est avec ça que Juvia nous emmerde avec son nudiste ? demanda le brun agacé en repensant au comportement de la mage de la pluie.

\- Oui, dit-elle en évacuant un petit rire, mais Juvia le vit d'une manière extrême, chacun le vit à sa manière.

\- Et toi, tu le vis comment ?

La jeune fille hoqueta à cette question, elle s'empourpra à nouveau.

\- Je…Je…comment…Je…de quoi…De quoi tu parles ? bredouilla-t'elle.

\- Ben, tu ressens toi cet amour là ? Dit-il simplement.

Pendant un instant la respiration de la belle s'arrêta, elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait répondre à cette question. Mais après tout, il lui avait parlé brièvement de ses fantasmes, elle pouvait bien dévoiler ce qu'elle éprouvait sans pour autant lui dire qui en était l'objet.

\- Oui, je le ressens, mais je n'ai pas besoin de sauter sur cette personne ou bien de l'espionner. Savoir qu'il veut bien passer du temps avec moi, qu'il va bien surtout, qu'il est heureux me suffissent. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur presque magique alors qu'elle en parlait. Je suis près de lui et mon cœur bat fort, c'est comme si on s'était toujours connu, on se parle sans retenu. J'ai l'impression d'être une autre avec lui et cela me plait, je ferais tout pour le protéger.

Le dragon slayer la contemplait, parler d'amour, de son amour, rendait cette fille encore plus belle. Et cet amour, s'il se mesurait à la taille de la lueur qui était apparue dans ses grands yeux noisette, aucun autre sentiment au monde ne pouvait être plus grand. Il ne dit rien cependant, il se contenta d'écouter. La jeune femme reprit une attitude plus sérieuse, revenant à son rôle de pédagogue.

\- Il n'y a pas forcément besoin de mot pour l'exprimer, mais des gestes suffisent à exprimer son amour pour une personne. Ajouta-t'elle.

\- Par exemple ? S'enquit-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

\- Eh bien, il y a des attentions comme des cadeaux, des caresses, se tenir la main, ou juste faire attention au bien-être de l'autre ou bien s'embrasser, dit-elle en rosissant.

\- Se quoi ? S'étonna le brun.

Lévy le regarda les yeux écarquillés, cela ne pouvait être possible…

\- S'embrasser ? Répéta-t'elle.

\- C'est quoi cette connerie encore ? Dit-il méprisant.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas, Arzack et Biska le font pourtant, dit-elle.

\- J'm'occupe pas vraiment de ce que font les autres, rétorqua-t'il.

Elle refit son soupire déchirant, le regard dans le vide, décidément cela devait être un cauchemar. Elle en fut persuadée au moment où le dragon slayer recommença à parler.

\- T'as qu'à me montrer la crevette, dit le mage de fer.

\- Pardon ?! S'exclama la jeune femme abasourdie.

Il était hors de question qu'elle l'embrasse pour cette raison. Pas qu'elle ne voulait pas l'embrasser, elle le désirait ardemment, mais pas comme cela. Quel crétin ! Il avait vraiment la palme de l'indélicatesse !

\- Non ! Hurla-t'elle.

Elle rangea ses affaires dans sa besace rouge, se leva, frotta sa robe pour enlever les saletés et commença à partir.

\- Quoi la crevette, ça te fout la trouille ? Nargua-t'il.

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda en gonflant les joues.

\- Je n'ai pas la trouille, c'est juste que ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on fait comme cela, rétorqua-t'elle.

\- Toi non, chui sûr qu'une autre fille voudra bien me montrer, dit-il taquin.

Elle se crispa, l'idée qu'il fut embrassé par une autre femme l'énervait encore plus que sa proposition. Et cela lui faisait mal, comment pouvait-il dire ça comme ça ? Elle revint sur ses pas, décidée, il était toujours assis, elle arriva vers lui, ancra son regard noisette dans les yeux rubis du brun, se pencha légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme. Celui-ci sourit, il ferma les yeux tandis qu'il fit entrer une langue mutine dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se baissa se retrouvant à califourchon sur le jeune homme, les yeux fermés et ses bras fins autour du cou musculeux du jeune homme. Il caressa la joue de la belle déplaçant sa main sur la nuque de la belle et avec un bras puissant autour de sa fine taille la rapprocha de lui approfondissant ainsi son baiser. Il frottait sa langue à celle de la mage des mots, elle réalisa que ce n'était pas le premier baiser du brun de toute évidence. Il était tendre, plein d'amour pour elle, elle répondit aux caresses, leurs langues dansèrent ensemble. Qu'elle trouvait cela délicieux ! Elle fit de léger gémissements. Il avait un goût de métal, de fer. Son coeur battait à en faire exploser sa poitrine. L'homme, quant à lui, se régalait du goût pêche de la jolie mage. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et restèrent front contre front. La jeune fille caressa la joue du ténébreux puis lui mit un coup de poing sur le torse.

\- Crétin ! Ragea-t'elle. Tu t'es fichu de moi depuis le début.

\- Gihi, t'aurais dû voir la tête des autres, ricana-t'il sous le regard réprobateur de la mage des mots. Et c'est toi la nana de mes rêves, murmura-t'il avant de s'emparer à nouveau des lèvres de la belle.


	5. Adjugée ! (suite)

Bonjour,

J'ai décidé de faire une suite à Adjugée !

Donc la voici...

* * *

Adjugée (suite)

Lévy éprouvait un certain trac de passer une soirée avec le dragon slayer de fer. Non pas qu'elle n'avait jamais été seule avec lui, mais il s'agissait d'une soirée rien qu'eux deux dans un moment de détente, ce qui, paradoxalement, la rendait tendue. Elle s'examinait dans son miroir, elle avait opté pour une robe bustier courte, jaune avec une ligne de broderie argentée sur le haut, ainsi que des bas blancs est des bottines à talon. Alors qu'elle mettait un ruban jaune et orange, elle entendit siffler à l'extérieur, Gajeel signalait sa présence à la bleutée. _On a déjà fait mieux comme sérénade, qu'est-ce que je raconte, je suis sûre qu'il vient juste pour le concert._ Elle attacha son ruban, se prit une veste, au cas où le temps se rafraichirait.

En rejoignant son cavalier, elle constata qu'il avait fais un effort dans sa tenue. Elle fut tout de même rassurée qu'il n'avait pas mis le costume blanc qui selon elle ne lui allait pas du tout. Non, le dragon slayer portait une chemise blanche dont il avait retroussé les manches par dessus laquelle était boutonné un gilet garçon café d'un bleu gris décoré de dorures, un pantalon noir avec des chaussures élégantes. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par un bandeau frontal rouge. Adossé au lampadaire, il se redressa lorsque la jeune femme arriva à proximité. Il affichait un léger sourire en coin tandis qu'il considéra la belle. Celle-ci lui faisait son grand sourire habituel faisant ressortir ses pommettes enfantines, tenant sa veste de ses deux mains.

\- T'es pas mal, dit-il simplement.

\- Merci, toi aussi, répondit-elle les joues légèrement rosies.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, ils partirent en direction de la salle de concert. Le concert était à guichet fermé et se déroulait dans une salle intimiste où les musiciens jouaient à proximité du public. Les deux partenaires avaient trouvé une banquette où s'installer. Il eut, cependant, un léger souci, le propriétaire de la salle avait vendu plus de billets qu'ils n'y avaient de place. Lévy toujours prête à venir en aide aux autres proposa sa place à un couple.

\- Je peux rester debout, sourit-elle. _Après tout je ne gênerai pas la vue avec ma petite taille._

Les deux personnes la remercièrent, tandis qu'ils s'installèrent. Lévy n'eut pas le temps de trouver un endroit où s'appuyer qu'une main ferme attrapa son poignet, la tirant en arrière. Elle découvrit le responsable de ce geste un peu brusque…

\- Gajeel ?! S'étonna-t'elle en l'interrogeant du regard sur ses attentions.

Malgré la lumière tamisée, elle crut voir de légères rougeurs sur les joues du brun. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus, qu'il la retourna et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

\- Fais pas chier crevette, ronchonna-t'il de sa voix grave en guise de réponse.

Si la bleutée avait eu le trac avant, elle était totalement crispée à ce moment. Et elle percevait bien que le dragon slayer aussi était embarrassé par cette situation. Mais le bras puissant autour de sa petite taille indiquait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se détendit peu à peu après le début du concert. La lumière de la pièce ayant baissée, elle s'adossa plus volontiers au torse robuste du ténébreux.

Durant cette soirée, le guitariste en profita pour jouer des morceaux d'une extrême complexité, montrant ainsi toute l'envergure de son talent et l'agilité de son doigté. Que dire de cette musique ?...Elle était orgasmique…tel était le terme qui correspondait à ces morceaux… Lévy ferma les yeux, elle sentait les vibrations des instruments parcourir son corps…Puis il y eut autre chose, une caresse sur son ventre, le brun avait mit sa main sur l'abdomen de la jeune fille. Il effectuait de léger cercle avec son pouce, donnant des frottements doux avec le tissu soyeux de sa robe. De cet épicentre une onde se propageait en elle, la faisant frémir de plaisir… _Se rend-il compte de ce qu'il fait ? C'est tellement…_ Elle ne voulut pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de réaliser que ce geste ne fut que le fruit de l'imagination d'une jeune fille éperdument éprise de l'homme sur lequel elle était assise. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de vouloir rendre ce geste, de sa petite main, elle frotta délicatement le bras puissant du jeune homme, se baladant avec légèreté sur et entre les piercings de celui-ci. Au début, il avait stoppé sa caresse, pensant qu'elle lui intimait cet ordre en posant sa main sur se bras taquin, mais il comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'ordre inverse, alors il reprit, soulagé qu'elle ne le repoussât pas. Le corps de la jeune fille, si doux, si chaud, d'où il émanait une délicate odeur de fleur d'oranger, par cette caresse, il s'autorisait à savourer un peu plus le contact avec la petite fée…il ne voulait pas vraiment y mettre un terme. Cela lui plaisait et Gajeel Redfox n'était pas le genre d'homme à se priver de quelque chose qui lui plaisait…

Ils ne dirent rien de la soirée, ils écoutaient la musique et continuaient ces doux contacts. Ne cherchant pas plus, Lévy trouvait que c'était déjà tellement merveilleux… Elle ressentait un mélange d'émotions qui la menait à une sorte de panacée dont elle craignait de sortir. Mais fatalement, le concert prit fin. Lâchant sa prise, le dragon slayer invita ainsi la jeune femme à se relever. Le cœur de la belle se serra, elle se leva et, en cet instant, elle était comme un petit chat esseulé. _C'est incroyable comme on devient vite accro à un instant de bonheur._ _Reprend-toi idiote !_ Se tança-t'elle. La foule sortait, certains s'étaient approchés de la scène pour avoir un autographe du musicien _._ Lévy regarda son ami, qui fixait cet amas de personne.

\- Attends ici, dit-elle avant de partir vers la foule sous le regard intrigué du jeune homme.

Elle disparut, se faufilant entre les gens. Il resta quelques minutes à attendre qu'elle revienne. Puis il vit une foule jalouse regarder la petite mage des mots porté un étui à guitare. Elle arriva face au mage d'acier et lui tendit la poignée de la mallette. Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Je voulais juste un autographe, mais quand je lui aie dit que c'était pour Gajeel Redfox, il a signé cette guitare…Il est fan de toi depuis les jeux magiques, expliqua-t'elle.

Le dragon slayer d'acier n'en crut pas ses oreilles, il regarda le musicien qui le salua de la tête, salut que le brun lui rendit. Il prit la guitare, restant impassible, mais secrètement comblé par ce cadeau de la petite mage. Ils sortirent de la salle, plutôt satisfaits de leur soirée.

Ils marchèrent dans les rues de Magnolia l'un à côté de l'autre, le moment aurait pu être silencieux si…

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu regardes ces filles ! Courrouce une femme vêtue d'une robe verte.

\- C'est toi qui voulais aller à un défilé de mode ! Rétorqua l'homme.

Dans le coin de la rue, Lévy et Gajeel découvrirent Elfman et Evergreen se quereller. Evergreen croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se retourna, frappant le sol avec le talon de ses escarpins mauves.

\- Je n'étais pas d'accord, bouda-t'elle.

\- Ever…

\- Ne m'appelle pas Ever ? Ronchonna-t'elle tandis qu'il l'a prit dans ses bras.

\- Un homme regarde les femmes, mais un homme n'aime qu'une femme, murmura-t'il.

La bleutée eut un sourire en les voyant.

\- Pauvre Elfman, murmura-t'elle.

\- Il a choisi, dit Gajeel.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on choisit de qui on tombe amoureux, affirma Lévy songeant à son propre cas.

Dans les grands yeux de la jeune femme, le brun perçut une lueur de tristesse, mais aussi de l'amour. Il repensa à l'instant d'avant, ce pouvait-il qu'elle… La jeune femme se ressaisit.

\- On devrait les laisser tranquilles, dit-elle avant de repartir.

Ils décidèrent de se balader un peu au lieu d'aller directement à Fairy Hill. Ils croisèrent sur leur chemin, Erza et Kagura les bras pleins de paquets de gâteau.

\- Je vous croyais à Crocus ? S'étonna la bleutée une fois qu'ils s'étaient salués.

\- Nous sommes revenues ici dès que nous avions fini de savourer ses délicieuses pâtisseries, précisa la mage chevalière des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- C'était un délice, ajouta Kagura, mais j'ignore pourquoi le pâtissier ne veut plus nous revoir.

* * *

Dans une rue de Crocus, dans la rue devant la plus grande pâtisserie de la ville, un homme en tablier portant une toque de pâtissier, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- Au voleur ! Au meurtrier ! A l'assassin ! Criait-il. Elles ont tout mangé…je suis ruiné, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ces invitations… Maudite sois-tu Titania ! Dit-il en levant le poing au ciel.

* * *

De retour à Magnolia, les deux groupes se séparèrent, la mage en armure souhaitait déposer une partie de son butin à la guilde. Lévy trouvait la gourmandise d'Erza incroyable, mais c'était bien qu'elle fut aussi complice avec Kagura après leur passé commun.

\- Titania a dû pilier la pâtisserie, ricana le dragon slayer.

\- Oui, Erza a toujours su prendre ce qu'elle voulait sans se poser des questions, ajouta Lévy.

\- Au fond, c'est pas mal d'agir comme ça, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Comment ça ? S'enquit la mage des mots.

\- Ben, vous, les gonzesses, vous avez tendance à vous poser trop de question. C'est pas mal une nana qui prend ce qu'elle veut sans avoir la trouille de ce qui se passera après, expliqua-t'il.

\- Je vois, souffla tristement la jeune femme.

Lévy prit cette affirmation pour elle. Elle était timide, complexée, pas toujours, pour les livres et les runes, elle savait qu'elle était douée. Puis fréquenter Gajeel lui avait effectivement permis d'avoir plus confiance en elle. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait du sentiment qu'elle éprouvait pour lui…C'était autre chose, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se moquât d'elle. Elle ne possédait pas les mêmes atouts que les autres femmes de Fairy Tail, pourtant parfois elle y croyait parce qu'il restait avec elle sans rien lui demander. Parfois elle voulait faire comme Erza et saisir sa chance… Mais sa timidité maladive l'en empêchait ainsi que sa raison… _Franchement un rat de bibliothèque et un bad boy, il n'y a que dans les mélos pleins de guimauve que l'on peut lire cela ! Ou dans la tête de Juvia !_

Avançant plus vers le canal, ils virent au loin Lisanna avec Rogue et Frosh.

\- Lisanna ! Héla Lévy en agitant son bras, signe que la blanche lui rendit.

La bleutée courut avec enthousiasme vers eux, enthousiasme grandissant en voyant que le dragon slayer de l'ombre portant un panier avec quatre chatons à l'intérieure. Chatons qui essayaient de grimper sur le ténébreux.

\- Ils sont tellement mignons, minauda la bleutée.

\- Fro le pense aussi, ajouta l'exceed dans les bras de la cadette des Strauss.

\- Par contre, ils ne contrôlent pas leurs griffes, aïeux, dit Rogue submergé par l'assaut des boules de poils.

Les trois autres rigolèrent, un peu moqueur. Il était rare de voir le mage de Sabertooth aussi désappointé et ridicule avec ce chaton téméraire installé sur sa tête. Gajeel était ravi d'avoir juste à ramener une guitare pour le coup.

\- Ne t'en fais pas la maison n'est pas loin, tu en seras débarrassé assez vite, sourit Lisanna.

\- Je peux ? Demanda Lévy en indiquant le petit alpiniste.

\- Volontiers, répondit Rogue en s'accroupissant.

Elle prit le chaton dans ses bras et le câlina.

\- Tu l'aimes bien ? Dit Lisanna. Tu le veux ?

\- Je ne peux pas avec tout mes livres c'est trop risqué, il pourrait faire ses griffes dessus.

\- Alors garde le le temps du trajet, dit la blanche.

Lévy regarda suppliante le brun pour lui demander de l'accompagner chez les Strauss. Ce dernier soupira d'agacement pour la forme et acquiesça. Ils allèrent ensemble chez Lisanna, les deux femmes prenant la tête. Lévy câlinait son petit chat avec délicatesse, ce dernier bien heureux d'avoir trouvé une douce main pour l'accueillir ronronnait et se dandinait sur le bras de la belle.

\- Kawaï ! S'exclama-t'elle.

En la voyant ainsi, le dragon slayer d'acier se souvint du touché de la petite mage durant le concert. Il regarda le petit chat profité de son amie, non sans une pointe de jalousie…

\- Tsss…Siffla-t'il dédaigneux auprès de cette bestiole.

Ce qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme à ses côté qui afficha un sourire narquois. Pris sur le fait, Gajeel se crispa.

\- Je ne dirai rien, dit tout bas le dragon slayer de l'ombre de sorte que seul son homologue de fer puisse l'entendre. Mais tout de même, au point d'être jaloux d'un chaton ?

\- La ferme, maugréa le brun.

Fier de sa découverte, le mage de l'ombre se contenta d'afficher un sourire en coin.

\- Nous y sommes ! Annonça Lisanna.

Elle déposa Frosh à terre pour pouvoir prendre le panier. Lévy y plaça son nouvel ami.

\- Vous voulez entr…

Lisanna fut interrompu dans sa phrase par des bruits…Comment dire ? Licencieux provenant d'une fenêtre ouverte de la maison.

\- C'est la chambre de Mira-nee ? S'étonna Lisanna.

\- Oh…oui… cria une voix féminine.

\- Et c'est la voix de Mira, ajouta Lévy rouge de honte.

Rosissant pour certains, virant au cramoisies pour Lévy et Lisanna, cette situation ne pouvait pas être plus gênant pour les quatre protagonistes. Enfin c'était sans compté sur l'intervention de deux autres personnes arrivants bras dessus, bras dessous, dont leur ivresse se voyait par leur démarche chancelante.

\- Hey ! Fairy Tail ! S'exclama Cana en voyant les quatre personnes devant la porte.

Elle arriva vers eux avec son compagnon de beuverie… Elle examina Rogue, les joues rougies par l'alcool.

\- Hein ? Depuis quand Rogue est dans notre guilde ? Demanda-t'elle d'une voix grivoise.

\- Cana, soupira Lévy consternée. Vous ne deviez pas être à Crocus ?

\- Ouaip, on y est pas arrivé, on a essayé les bars de Magnolia avant Hic ! Mais on y arrivera…Wild hic…Fit son compagnon.

\- Four ! Hurla Cana.

\- Chut ! firent les deux femmes.

\- Quoi !? Demanda Cana. Pourquoi vous faites chuuuuuuut ?

Un hurlement provenant de la chambre répondit à la question de la cartomancienne, un sourire coquin se dessina sur son visage.

\- Mira ! Mais dis donc petite coquine ! Hurla Cana vers la fenêtre.

\- Arrête Cana ! ordonna doucement Lévy rouge d'embarras.

\- Oh ça va Lévy, détends toi, tu verras quand ça t'arrivera avec ton dragon d'acier ! S'exclama la mage aux cartes ayant oubliée la présence du dit dragon.

La bleutée se raidit, elle voulut être minuscule en cet instant, elle n'osait pas regarder Gajeel.

\- Oh Gajeel ! T'es là ! Continua Cana. C'est quand que tu t'occupes d'elle, la vie est trop courte ?!

Lévy essayait de la faire taire, tandis que Bacchus beuglait sous la fenêtre de la démone des encouragements dignes d'un supporter des jeux magiques.

\- Regarde Luxus, il a pris les choses en main…

Gajeel craquait, il allait l'assommer quand Cana et Bacchus furent interrompus par un éclair venant de la chambre de la mage du Satan soul. Électrocutés, les deux ivrognes fumaient au sol.

\- Puissant ton mec Mira ! ricana la brune malgré le choc.

\- Au moins Cana a mis fin à leurs ébats, ria Lisanna qui pouvait rentrer tranquillement chez elle.

Le mage d'acier préférait partir après tout ce qui venait d'être dit, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester.

\- Rejoins-le, dit gentiment Rogue à la bleutée qui le regardait partir avec regrets.

Elle hocha la tête et courut en saluant Lisanna, Rogue et Frosh.

\- Gajeel, attends-moi ! Héla-t'elle.

Ce dernier ralentit. Elle se retrouva à côté du dragon slayer. L'atmosphère était tendue entre eux.

\- Et bien, on peut dire que Mirajane et Luxus n'y vont pas par quatre chemins ! Tenta de rire Lévy, ce qui se heurta au visage fermé du brun qui fulminait à cause de Cana. Enfin, ce n'est pas un mal.

\- Tu crois ? Demanda-t'il froidement.

\- Et bien au fond Cana a raison, la vie est trop courte, enfin je pense…S'hasarda-t'elle à dire.

Le brun s'arrêta, il leva la tête au ciel, il expira avec force.

\- Lévy, j'ai jamais connu de fille, avoue-t'il.

Après cet aveux, il y eut un lourd silence entre les deux jeunes mages, silence que la linguiste brisa timidement...

\- C'est surprenant, furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de la bouche de la bleutée, c'était la vérité.

Lévy avait toujours pensé que Gajeel avait dû accumuler les conquêtes. Il baissa la tête, la regarda un sourcil interrogateur levé. La bleutée baissa immédiatement la tête, portant soudainement un grand intérêt pour la disposition des pavés de la rue.

\- Oui, c'est surprenant, continua-t'elle. Tu es un homme séduisant, beau, fort, pas si idiot que ça, il se surprit à sourire bêtement en entendant cette affirmation de la demoiselle. Puis avec les jeux magiques, je sais qu'il y a plein de femmes qui s'intéressent à toi.

Il ria en entendant la belle. Elle le regarda blessée par cette réaction.

\- T'es pas croyable crevette ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Vexée, la jeune femme tourna les talons, s'apprêtait à partir avant d'être retenue par son poignet. Elle voulut se dégager…

\- Chui surtout un type qui a été élevé par un dragon, qui s'est retrouvé seul du jour au lendemain. Un gamin dont tout le monde se foutait de la gueule parce qu'il affirmait que son père est un dragon, qui s'est comporté comme un connard ensuite pour que tout le monde ait la trouille de moi, c'était mieux que se foutre de moi, dit-il. Tu vois de la place pour des gonzesses là-dedans ?

La bleutée n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Elle se retourna pour regarder le jeune homme, il semblait très embarrassé de s'être livré ainsi. Elle approcha doucement sa main de sa joue, il ferma les yeux et profita du contact avec la jeune fille. Tant de douceur, il n'imaginait pas que cela pouvait exister avant de la rencontrer.

\- Maintenant, tu n'es plus ce gamin, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Maintenant, tu es un gamin qui a une famille qui te soutient, des amis avec qui tu ries, tu t'amuses…Au fond, tu as beau nous traiter de tarés, tu es bien un des nôtres…

Il ouvrit ses paupières pour découvrir ce visage angélique illuminé d'un beau sourire, des yeux scintillants remplis de tendresse…

\- Parmi ceux qui t'aiment, ajouta-t'elle le cœur gonflé d'amour.

\- Lévy, je…

Il fut interrompu par une explosion sur le canal. Les deux mages coururent vers sa direction. Ils découvrirent le bateau sur lequel devaient diner Juvia et Grey coupé en deux.

\- Oh ! Non ! Que c'est-il passé ? S'inquiéta la bleutée.

\- Deux crétins, répondit avec lassitude Gajeel en montrant Natsu sur le quai attendant une attaque de Grey.

Lucy les regardait, consternée.

\- Lu-chan ! Tu vas bien ? S'enquit la mage des mots qui allait à sa rencontre.

\- Lévy-chan ! Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien, dit-elle.

\- Comment c'est arrivé ? Demanda la bleutée.

\- Eh bien ! Nous avons croisé Juvia et Grey, au loin, alors Natsu a hurlé que j'étais sa petite-amie dorénavant, Grey a rétorqué que je pourrais trouver mieux que cet abruti…

\- Je vois…Attends ! tu es avec Natsu ?

La blonde rosit légèrement, afficha un sourire radieux.

\- Oui, dit-elle, enjouée.

\- Oh ! Lu-chan, je suis tellement contente ! S'exclama Lévy en étreignant son amie.

Durant cette étreinte, elle vit Gajeel qui lui faisait un sourire tendre, elle en rougit immédiatement. Ce détail n'échappa pas à la constellationniste, une fois qu'elles se séparèrent.

\- Tu vas bien Lévy ? Dit-elle.

\- Euh…Oui, oui, bredouilla-t'elle. Mais où est Juvia ?

Inquiets, les trois personnes regardèrent l'épave du bateau, plusieurs personnes sortaient de l'eau mais pas Juvia. Puis des bulles apparurent à la surface de l'eau se transformant en un geyser bouillant. Automatiquement, Gajeel se plaça devant les deux jeunes femmes. Juvia, le corps en eau, sortit du canal, elle était furieuse, de l'eau bouillante émanait d'elle.

\- Vous avez gâché le diner en amoureux de Juvia et Grey-sama ! Ragea-t'elle.

\- Juvia, calme-toi ! Tenta Lucy mais en vain.

La mage de l'eau provoqua un tsunami. Gajeel fit un bouclier avec son bras afin de protéger les deux jeunes femmes, mais la colère de Juvia était telle qu'il lâcha prise sous la force des flots. Lucy réussit à sortir grâce Loki qui était apparu. Le dragon slayer de fer tenait par la taille la petite mage des mots tandis qu'il s'agrippait grâce à son piolet enfoncé dans un mur.

\- Juvia, Grey veut bien dormir avec toi ce soir ! Cria Lévy.

\- Quoi ?! Fit le mage de glace qui se tenait à un portique face à eux.

\- Putain Grey fait un effort là ! Ragea le mage de fer.

\- Sérieux, chui d'accord avec la boîte de conserve, ajouta un Natsu agrippé au même portique.

\- L'allumette, je t'ai pas sonné, dit le dragon d'acier. C'est de t'as faute tout ça !

\- Je t'emmerde…

\- Les garçons, ce n'est pas le moment ! Gronda Lévy.

\- Bon, d'accord, souffla le mage de glace. Juvia, ça me ferait plaisir que tu viennes dormir chez moi ce soir.

Le ras de marée recula, les flots reprirent leurs cours dans le canal et Juvia reprit forme humain.

\- Grey-sama veut dormir avec Juvia ! S'exclama-t'elle pleins de cœurs dans les yeux.

\- Mais oui, dit-il las en s'approchant d'elle. Allez viens ! Avant que le grill nous cherche d'autres problèmes.

\- Je vais de bosil…  
Natsu n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Gajeel profita de son inattention pour l'assommer. Loki fit descendre Lucy.

\- Tu pourras le ramener ? Demanda la mage des mots.

\- Je vais m'en charger, informa l'esprit du lion.

Il prit le dragon slayer de feu comme un sac à patate sur son épaule.

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous nous en allions aussi, précisa Lucy en saluant les deux mages.

Puis Lévy hoqueta de douleur lorsqu'elle vit l'étui ainsi que la guitare brisés à cause du choc. Gajeel avait été obligé de la lâcher pour tenir la bleutée.

\- Oh non ! S'exclama-t'elle tristement en s'agenouillant près de l'objet. Elle est fichue.

\- Crevette…

\- Je peux peut-être la réparer, paniqua-t'elle.

\- Crevette… interpella calmement le jeune homme en s'approchant de la jeune femme qui ne l'entendait pas.

\- Oui, avec ma magie, elle commençait à rassembler les morceaux, mais une grande main calleuse lui fit lever son visage, le brun avait posé un genou à terre pour être à son niveau.

\- Lévy, c'est pas grave, dit-il en ancrant ses yeux rubis dans les grandes orbes noisette de la belle.

\- Mais…mais, c'était un cadeau, sanglota-t'elle.

Il essuya les larmes avec ses pouces.

\- Ça ira, j'ai déjà une super guitare, dit-il. Faut surtout que tu te changes, tu vas être malade comme ça ?

Effectivement, ils étaient trempés tout les deux et il faisait de plus en plus frais.

\- Chez moi, c'est moins loin que Fairy Hill, affirma-t'il en tenant la main de le jeune fille pour l'aider à se relever.

Elle acquiesça timidement, bien que l'idée d'aller chez Gajeel la troublait un peu, surtout après tout les événement de cette soirée.

\- J'te jure Juvia avec son nudiste, maugréa le brun.

\- Il est vrai qu'elle est quelque peu excessive, ria Lévy.

\- P'tain, vous êtes vraiment comme ça les gonzesses amoureuses ?

\- Non, pas toute, regarde Evergreen, Erza, Mira, Lucy, elles le vivent toutes différemment. Expliqua-t'elle. Moi non plus, je ne suis pas comme cela.

La fin lui échappa, lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas écouté. D'accord, il y avait eu Cana, mais il pouvait mettre cela sur les fantasmes d'une ivrogne. Mais la jeune mage vit tout ses espoirs anéantit, car le brun stoppa net pour la fixer.

\- T'es amoureuse ? Demanda-t'il.

Elle arrêta de respirer un court instant, son cœur tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique, fait qui ne devait pas échapper au sens du dragon slayer. Elle avala sa salive et décida d'être honnête.

\- Oui, fut la seule chose qu'elle réussit à dire.

Alors qu'elle attendait une réaction du jeune homme, elle n'obtint rien. Il détourna la tête et continua sa marche toute en gardant la main de la belle dans la sienne. En réalité, cette réponse ne fit que confirmer les doutes qui avaient traversé l'esprit du ténébreux. Ils arrivèrent à son appartement, l'intérieur était simple avec un coin cuisine, un coin salon et une grande mezzanine chambre. Il s'agissait d'un petit loft à l'aspect vieil industriel

Hésitante, la mage des mots était toujours dans l'entrée.

\- Tu peux entrer crevette, j'aime les fruits de mer, mais je vais pas te bouffer, se moqua-t'il.

Elle s'empourpra et entra, mais elle n'osait pas s'asseoir, elle ne voulait pas salir.

\- La salle de bain est par-là, dit-il en montrant une porte.

\- D'accord, Lily n'es pas là ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Nan, il a profité que tout le monde était en soirée pour faire un Week-end pêche avec Happy, dit-il.

\- Tu veux dire que Mira l'a soudoyé pour qu'il occupe Happy pendant que Natsu était avec Lucy, précisa-t'elle.

\- Gihi, il a reçu quatre cageots de kiwi.

Lévy fit un petit rire très mignon. Puis elle alla dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et prit sa douche. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire, si elle devait faire quelque chose… quand elle entendit toquer à la porte.

\- Oui ! Fit-elle.

Elle n'eut pas de réponse, ce fut une fois sortie de sa douche qu'elle remarqua des vêtements propres sur le meuble près de la porte. Elle prit le t-shirt, un grand t-shirt noir, elle le mit, sur elle il ressemblait plus à une robe. _Pas très étonnant._ Par contre pas de petite culotte ! Elle ne pouvait pas remettre la sienne à moins que…elle la lava et la fit sécher rapidement par un wind. Puis une révélation lui apparue, elle pourrait faire cela pour tous ses vêtements puis partir…Mais elle en avait aucune envie. Elle se garda bien alors de s'occuper de ses autres vêtements…

Elle sortit, elle remarqua qu'il y avait un oreiller et une couverture sur le canapé, que Gajeel était en boxer et qu'il avait mit ses vêtements à sécher sur son balcon. Elle alla donc dans cette direction pour y mettre ses affaires, tandis que le brun partit dans la salle de bain non sans contempler la jeune femme quelques secondes. Il était plutôt content qu'elle fut là, même s'il ne savait pas comment aborder ce qui le travaillait depuis un moment avec elle.

\- Crevette, tu pionces dans le lit, dit-il.

\- Mais…

\- Y a pas de mais, si quand je sors, j'te retrouve sur le canapé, je te monte par la peau du cul, menaça-t'il avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

La bleutée monta donc les escaliers menant à la mezzanine, au sol il y avait un futon deux places sur deux tatamis épais. Elle se faufila dans la couverture, non sans lâcher un léger soupire de contentement. Elle regarda à côté du lit, trouvant un livre qu'elle prit et qu'elle feuilleta. _Mais c'est un roman d'amour !_ Constata-t'elle avec étonnement et amusement. _Peut-être cherche-t'il à apprendre, après ce qu'il lui avait révélé._ En y repensant cette soirée fut riche en rebondissements, elle songeait à tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Puis fermant les yeux, elle repensa à cette caresse. Qu'elle avait trouvée cela agréable ! Elle caressa son ventre au lieu même où il l'avait fait, _qu'est-ce que je donnerai pour en avoir encore un peu !_ Elle soupira. _Est-ce que tout devais redevenir comme avant ?_ Cette idée la rendait tellement triste. _Une femme qui prend ce qu'elle veut, on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, la vie est trop courte, être directe, être passionnelle, se déclarer…_ Tout ce qu'elle avait appris durant cette soirée…

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle l'entendit sortir, elle le regarda à travers les barreaux de la rampe. Il ne portait qu'un sous-vêtement, elle contemplait son corps parfaitement sculpté, la jeune femme en avait la gorge sèche.

\- Crevette, arrête de me regarder ! râla-t'il.

Elle hoqueta et se retourna pour ne plus le voir. Elle l'entendit s'installer dans le canapé. Il éteignit la lumière.

\- Bonne nuit Gajeel, dit-elle timidement.

\- Bonne nuit, crevette.

A ce moment, la jeune fille sentit qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose... des mots qui voulaient s'échapper de sa bouche avec force, cherchant à s'évader de cette prison de peur et de pudeur qu'elle avait créée...

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t'elle sachant qu'il pouvait parfaitement l'entendre.

Mais elle devait le dire, tout le long de la soirée ces trois mots ne demandaient qu'une seule chose, sortir. Elle n'avait plus la force de les retenir. Pour le dragon slayer, ces mots firent l'effet d'une bombe, il se redressa, il vit que la jeune femme avait allumée sa lampe… Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, il se leva et monta les escaliers, appréhendant ce qui allait se passer. Il découvrit la belle agenouillée sur le lit, le fixant de ses magnifique yeux remplis d'amour. Il s'approcha d'elle, il s'assit face à elle… Il caressa la joue duveteuse de la jeune fille avec sa main calleuse. Elle posa sa fine main dessus, fermant les yeux et se frottant à lui. Il se sentait lâche face à elle, elle, qui fut capable de dire les mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à prononcer…

\- Tu m'apprendras comment aimer ? Demanda-t'il avec humilité et amour.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle avec bienveillance et amour.

* * *

Merci à :

Neliia, Mangafic, Inumie, Dark white Fang et Lijovanchan pour leurs commentaires !


	6. Team Booty

**Hoy ! Un petit...gros délire, sur le surnom**

 **que certains fans donnent au couple Gajévy !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews,**

 **bisous.**

* * *

 **Team Booty**

Une belle journée s'annonçait, sur le sentier menant à une petite ville perdue dans la campagne fiorienne, un homme de forte carrure à la grande chevelure ébène hérissée tenue par un bandeau frontal rouge, vêtu d'un t-shirt vert et d'un pantalon large crème, marchait nonchalamment. A ces côtes, une jeune mage aux cheveux azur tenus par un ruban noir, vêtue d'un débardeur noir et d'une jupe courte marron, examinait une carte tout en avançant, tandis qu'un exceed noir avec un pantalon vert et une épée était à leurs côtés.

 **-** **D'après la carte, il ne nous reste plus que un kilomètre avant d'arriver au village,** précisa la jeune femme en pliant la feuille afin de la ranger dans son sac.

 **-** **La mission n'est pas très compliquée, on pourra peut-être en profiter pour visiter les alentours après ?** Proposa Panther Lily.

 **-** **Oui, c'est une bonne idée !** S'enjoua la bleutée. **Tu ne trouves pas Gajeel ?**

 **-** **Tsss… Mouais, pourquoi pas…** Marmonna le jeune homme.

 **-** **C'est décidé alors !** S'exclama la mage avec un grand sourire.

Alors qu'ils continuaient leur marche, Gajeel s'arrêta net, le visage sérieux, il balladait son regard autour d'eux.

 **-** **Quelque chose ne va pas, Gajeel ?** S'enquit Lévy, interloquée.

 **-** **On nous observe,** murmura-t'il.

A ce moment les trois mages entendirent un buisson bouger. Instinctivement, ils se mirent en position d'attaque, parés à toutes éventualités. Soudain, apparurent trois hommes en combinaison moulante noire…

\- **Vous êtes tombés dans notre piège, usurpateurs !** S'exclama leur leader en ponctuant sa phrase d'un rire sardonique, plutôt ridicule.

\- **Hein ?** S'étonna calmement le mage d'acier.

Les mages restèrent assez perplexes face à ces hommes… qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

\- **Et vous êtes ?** Demanda prudemment Lévy.

Les trois hommes, blessés dans leur égo, laissèrent leurs mâchoires tomber. Puis ils se reprirent assez vite…

\- **Qui sommes nous ! ?** Hurla le brun leader. **Nous sommes le seul et l'unique… le gang Ketsupuri. Et vous, vous êtes de vils voleurs, usurpateurs de nom et de technique !** Dit-il menaçant en montrant du doigt le petit groupe tout en remuant leurs postérieurs.

\- **Voleurs ! Usurpateurs !** Huèrent les deux acolytes.

\- **Vous avez trop sniffé vos gaz, les mecs…** ironisa le dragon slayer d'acier, moqueur.

\- **Nous ne vous permettons pas de vous moquer de nous,** ordonna un des hommes excédé.

Lily, Gajeel et Lévy soupirèrent un peu agacés par ces clowns.

\- **Bon, en quoi sommes-nous des voleurs, ou bien des usurpateurs ?** S'enquit aussi calmement que possible la mage des mots.

\- **Vous ne le savez pas ?!** S'offusqua l'homme ayant de l'embonpoint.

\- **Regardez ça !** Fit le maigrichon en montrant le dernier numéro du Weekly sorcere.

Lily prit le magazine prudemment. Puis il lit la couverture, _classement et sondage sur les mages les plus sexy_.

\- **page neuf,** indiqua le leader des Ketsupuri.

\- **D'après le sondage effectué durant le mois, 70 % de nos lectrices estiment que Gajeel Redfox est sans conteste le mage possédant le fessier le plus sexy, sachant de sources sûres, qu'il fait dorénavant équipe avec Lévy Mcgarden, mage ayant été élue la mage ayant les fesses les plus rebondies et sexy faisant fantasmées trois hommes sur quatre, c'est sans aucun doute que l'on peut qualifier leur équipe comme étant la team Booty…**

\- **Quoi ! ?** S'étonnèrent ses deux camarades en écarquillant les yeux.

\- **Passe !** Fit Gajeel en prenant le magazine.

\- **Vous comprenez, il ne peut pas exister deux équipes ayant le même atout mis en avant,** rétorqua le bandit.

\- **Attendez, on n'a jamais demandé ce nom,** expliqua Lévy.

Le mage d'acier tout en lisant siffla, un peu satisfait pour lui même.

\- **70% des gonzesses qui admirent mon cul,** constata-t'il avec une certaine fierté.

\- **70% des pimbêches qui lisent ce torchon,** rétorqua, furieuse, la petite mage en arrachant violemment des mains du mage d'acier le magazine.

\- **J'te signale que la bunny girl le lit, crevette ! Pas la peine de t'énerver…** dit-il.

\- **Et Juvia aussi !** Ajouta-t'elle.

\- **Ouais, un truc de pimbêche,** admit le brun après un petit instant de réflexion.

\- **Moi, je fais pas partie de votre équipe,** se plaignit l'exceed.

\- **Mais si, tu fais partie de notre équipe,** rassura Lévy en prenant le chat dans ses bras.

Les trois spectateurs regardèrent, tout en constatant qu'ils avaient totalement été oubliés. Ils se raclèrent chacun leurs gorges…

\- **Ah ! Oui ! Vous…** revint la bleutée. Elle soupira. **Nous n'en avons rien à faire de ce nom, prenez-le… et laissez-nous. Il n'a aucun sens.**

\- **Aucun sens, aucun sens… T'as quand même le plus joli cul que je connaisse, crevette,** protesta le ténébreux.

Lévy s'empourpra violemment à cette remarque, elle était à la fois choquée et … flattée, oui flattée… Elle ne s'attendait pas à un « tes yeux sont aussi sintillants qu'une nuit étoilée un soir de lune pleine », non… Un beau cul est le summum du compliment venant de Gajeel, mais, en l'occurrence, cela n'arrangeait pas le problème.

\- **Alors vous voulez garder ce nom !** Hurla le leader, prêt à attaquer avec son arrière train.

La bleutée remua les bras en signe de négation.

\- **Non… Non !** S'exclama-t'elle.

\- **Non, non…,** répéta Gajeel avec réprobation. **ça nous va mieux à nous qu'à vous avec vos…chai pas vos énormes culs moches** , continua le dragon slayer.

\- **Gajeel ! Tu es stupide !** Râla la mage des mots en gonflant les joues et serrant ses petits poings.

Le ténébreux s'approcha doucement de la petite bleue, la surplombant.

\- **J'ai le droit de trouver ton cul magnifique, non ?** Demanda-t'il taquin, avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle devint toute rouge et de plus en plus énervée… Puis elle hoqueta.

\- **Tu veux dire comme trois hommes sur quatre,** sourit-elle.

Le brun tiqua et se crispa…

\- **Tu veux dire que y a tout plein de mecs qui te reluquent ?** S'énerva le brun en serrant les dents.

\- **Je veux dire que trois mecs sur quatre ont déjà fait des rêves cochons avec moi,** taquina-t'elle.

Le dragon slayer vit rouge...ou plutôt vert... vert de jalousie... Le regard meurtrier, il parcourut les environs pour s'arrêter sur les trois inopportuns qui au vu du rictus qu'affichait le dragon slayer semblaient bien moins téméraires qu'au début.

\- **Vous là ! Vous reluquez ma nana ?** Demanda-t'il menaçant de sa voix rauque.

Les trois interpellés se raidirent…

\- **Non, non, pas du tout,** Dirent-ils apeurés.

\- **Quoi ? vous la trouvez moche ? !** Gronda-t'il encore plus fort.

\- **Non, elle est très belle, très belle,** dit le leader.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent vivement…

\- **Quoi ! ? Vous la trouvez belle ?** Hurla-t'il en s'approchant avec une aura verte meurtrière autour de lui.

\- **Non, pas du tout, elle est laide…**

\- **Hein ? Ma nana est laide ?** Hurla le mage d'acier, furieux.

\- **Je… Maman…** pleurèrent les trois hommes, totalement perdus.

Le dragon slayer prit une inspiration.

 **-** **Tetsu no hoko !**

Il expédia les trois hommes dans la stratosphère… éliminant ainsi la « menace » définitivement.


	7. Blue Pussycat

**Coucou, un petit OS, je dois avouer que je suis perdue**

 **dans mes remerciements pour les reviews,**

 **Quoiqu'il en soit elles me font plaisir**

 **Et m'aident à écrire.**

 **Donc merci à**

 **Ecatherina, Lijovanchan, Neliia, Tata Mya, MARGUERITE . ROXTON – JONES, Inumie, CQFD, gladamoule, Missaky et Clemantine.**

 **Ensuite, j'ai plusieurs annonces à faire…**

 **Pour les lecteurs :**

 **\- Pour ceux qui me demandent quand je vais écrire la suite de Ah Le printemps,**

 **Oui, je l'écrirais mais pas tout de suite,**

 **J'ai d'autre Fanfic sur le feu,**

 **je veux les finir avant de commencer une nouvelle,**

 **même si j'ai tendance à m'éparpiller, je les finirais.**

 **Puis il s'agit d'une activité chronophage non-rémunérée, donc**

 **Je commencerais une autre fic quand je serais prête, sinon ce sera nul…**

 **Bientôt c'est la Gajévy Week ,du 14 au 20 février et j'ai envie de la faire,**

 **Je sais que cela me retardera encore, par chance, c'est les vacances,**

 **Et ça me fera du bien.**

 **Donc un jour = un OS, les thèmes seront :**

 **\- Couverture**

 **\- Je t'aime**

 **\- Enfant/ être parent.**

 **\- Interdit**

 **\- Conseil (le Conseil)**

 **\- Chanson**

 **\- Jalousie**

 **Je ne fais pas de concours, je la fais juste parce que je trouve le concept amusant.**

 **\- Enfin, je suis une personne étourdie, qui fait de nombreuse**

 **Fautes d'étourderies, je pense donc**

 **De plus en plus , d'avoir un ou une Bêta.**

 **Donc si ça intéresse quelqu'un…**

* * *

 **Revenons à ce nouvel OS, attention SPOIL du Chapitre 428, il s'agit d'un défi**

 **de Lénajilian (sur son blog) qui date, je ne participe pas officiellement,**

 **mais j'avais trouvé le thème marrant alors je l'avais écris sans oser le publier donc le voilà…**  
 **J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment, n'hésitez pas à commenter…**

* * *

 **Blue Pussycat**

Levy MacGarden, gradée au conseil magique, travaillait sur un ouvrage runique en cette belle journée. La jeune mage des mots, vêtue de son uniforme, étudiait de nouveaux sorts de scripto afin d'améliorer ses pouvoirs. Installée dans son bureau situé à l'intérieur du bâtiment nouvellement reconstruit, surplombant la ville d'Era, la linguiste prenait des notes diligemment. Elle escomptait maitriser le Vivi Scripto, lui permettant d'invoquer un animal pour combattre à ses côtés et ainsi d'avoir une meilleure capacité offensive. Après de nombreuses heures d'études étalées sur trois jours, la graphophile aux cheveux azur décida de faire une première tentative.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle arrêta son choix sur l'invocation d'un chat. Pensant avec raison qu'un chat ne pouvait guère la mettre en danger, de plus si cela fonctionnait, elle serait ravie d'avoir ce genre de compagnon à quatre pattes. La compagnie des chats était réputée pour ses vertus apaisantes. Enfin la jeune femme retira ses lunettes du vent pour les poser sur son bureau, s'écarta de son lieu d'étude et leva son doigt en l'air. Confiante, elle se disait que ce sort différait peu du Solid Scripto qu'elle maitrisait avec aisance. Elle concentra sa magie, prit une forte inspiration.

 **\- Vivi scripto : CAT !** Clama-t'elle, inspirée et confiante.

Sur ces mots, un éclair bleu apparut et frappa la jeune femme fut d'une puissance telle qu'elle tomba, inconsciente...

* * *

Lorsque Lévy émergea avec un léger mal de tête, ses muscles étaient douloureux, des vertiges lui prenait. Un peu nauséeuse, elle remarqua qu'elle était au sol dans une sorte de tissus noir. Elle ne voyait rien du tout. Après avoir examiné ce tissu avec soin, elle trouva un orifice menant à l'extérieur par lequel elle se faufila. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'extirpa de sa prison en coton noir. Cependant l'extérieur était pour le moins étrange…

 **\- On dirait mon bureau, mais tout est immense,** remarqua la mage des mots, intriguée.

Elle se retourna afin de voir d'où elle venait, il s'agissait de vêtement, mais pas n'importe quels vêtements… Une longue tunique noire, un ruban avec une fleur, un pantalon beige, une veste officier beige, des cuissardes… _mais ce sont ses propres vêtements ! Comment... comment est-ce possible ?_

 **\- Soit la pièce a grandi, soit j'ai rapetissé, ce qui serait ironique,** dit-elle en paniquant de plus en plus. **Bon, réfléchis Lévy… Une minute, mes vêtements agrandis... je suis nue !**

Elle se regarda alors et découvrit un corps qui ne correspondait pas du tout à son corps… Non, celui-ci était poilu, très poilu, recouvert de poils bleus azur comme ses cheveux en réalité... au lieu de main, elle avait des pattes, des pattes avec...

 **\- Des coussinets ! Des coussinets roses !** Constata-t'elle avec effrois. **Je suis…Non…**

Le refus…La jeune femme refusait de penser encore à cette possibilité, qu'elle puisse être devenue… _Non, impossible !_ Elle se dirigea au miroir situé à l'entrée de son bureau, il semblait évident qu'elle se déplaçait à quatre pattes... pas vraiment le choix. En regardant derrière elle, elle stoppa net sa course.

 **\- J'ai bien vu ce que je crois,** s'inquiéta-t'elle, les yeux en soucoupe.

Elle tourna la tête à nouveau, doucement, très doucement, avec une certaine appréhension… Ce qu'elle découvrit lui confirma ses inquiétudes, elle bougea l'objet qui la perturbait au plus haut point.

 **\- Une…une…Une queue !** Hurla-t'elle, troublée, les poils de son corps s'hérissaient.

Elle tourna la tête rapidement pour regarder devant elle. Haletant de panique, la boule au ventre, elle s'avança tel un zombie pour rejoindre le fameux miroir, sachant qu'il allait lui révéler l'inévitable vérité… Elle s'assit devant au sol. Son reflet fut sans appel...un petit museau en forme de cœur de couleur rose, des yeux marrons-vert avec une pupille en fente, des oreilles en forme de triangles arrondis et des moustaches blanches… La jeune femme était désappointée, elle avait bel et bien été métamorphosée en…

 **\- Chat ! Je suis un chat !**

Et un vrai chat, étrangement bleu, couleur plutôt inhabituel pour un félidé…Il y avait bien Happy, mais Happy était un exceed. Non, l'apparence de la mage des mots n'était pas celle d'un exceed, mais bien celle d'un chat… Lévy se sentit mal, elle se mit à ventiler.

 **\- Calme-toi !** Se reprit-elle. **Il doit y avoir une solution…Oui, il y a sûrement une solution dans le livre.**

Il fallait qu'elle se dépêchât,hors de question qu'un de ses subalternes ne l'aperçoivent ainsi. Elle cavala à son bureau sur lequel était posé le grimoire. Mais un problème d'ordre physique se mit en travers de son chemin, le bureau était haut, très haut. _Les chats bondissent non ?_ Elle tenta donc d'effectuer un bond, cherchant à obtenir de la détente en pliant ses pâtes arrières, regardant fixement le plateau du bureau…son objectif. Elle se concentra, sauta…et se rata. Elle se ratatina sur les fesses, manquant totalement de grâce féline, il fallait croire que le bond du chat fut le résultat d'un entrainement… _Entrainement, oui c'est ça !_ Elle devait penser aux entrainements avec le dragon slayer d'acier. Toutes ses heures à apprendre les esquives… Mais cette fois, elle verrait moins grand…Elle recula afin de prendre son élan, _c'est parti !_ Elle sprinta, bondit sur la chaise de bureau puis sur le bureau. Lévy était plutôt fière d'elle, là. Elle arriva devant l'ouvrage, toujours ouvert sur la page de l'invocation du chat. Elle commença à lire, quand elle entendit frapper à la porte… _Non, on ne doit pas me voir ainsi !_ Elle paniquait, puis la porte s'ouvrit…Elle voulut descendre. _Après tout un chat tombe toujours sur ses pattes_ … Et bien la jeune mage… non, elle s'écrasa au sol telle une crêpe.

Sonnée, elle se releva, mais à son grand damne, elle avait été vue par la femme de ménage qui, vu les yeux meurtriers qu'elle afficha, n'appréciait pas vraiment les chats… La femme prit son balai et s'approcha dangereusement de l'infortunée féline.

 **\- Madame attendez, je suis…**

Lévy évita un premier coup de balai grâce à un bond sur sa droite.

 **\- Tu vas voir sale chat, je vais me débarrasser de toi !** Ragea la femme.

 **\- Quoi !? non ! Écoutez-moi !** Supplia la petite mage.

La bleutée esquiva à nouveau un coup de balai, _elle ne me comprends pas ou quoi ?_

 **\- T'es malin, mais je le suis plus,** dit la vieille femme.

Solution la plus sage, une retraite stratégique, elle prit donc la tangente,en sortant par la porte toujours ouverte et elle parcourut avec célérité le couloir. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'opiniâtreté de la vieille dame qui suivait la bête en brandissant son arme de propreté.

 **-J'en subis trop ici pour te laisser t'installer ailleurs vermine,** cria-t'elle avec hargne.

La bleutée regarda derrière elle et se cogna à quelque chose de dur. Un peu assommée, elle se ressaisit en secouant sa petite tête et découvrit une botte…une botte noire avec des clous. Elle leva le nez…euh le museau pour voir le propriétaire de la botte qui considérait la bestiole de ses yeux rubis. _Il est gigantesque là !_

 **\- Gajeel ?!** S'exclama-t'elle rassurée.

La vieille dame déboula, le chat essaya de grimper sur la jambe du brun, mais en vain, elle ne savait pas sortir ses griffes. Puis elle sentit sa peau du cou la tirer. Le dragon slayer,interrogatif, la souleva, intrigué par cette petite boule de poil.

 **\- Hein ?!** Fit-il en observant la misérable bête.

 **\- J'aurais dû me douter que ce sac à puce est à vous !** Ragea la femme de ménage.

 **\- Sac à puce, non mais dit donc !** Grogna Lévy.

 **\- Et en plus, cette chose est mauvaise**! Constata la femme. **J'en soupe déjà assez avec votre ami qui perd ses poils et ce membre du conseil qui met des plantes partout ! Pas de chat ici !**

 **\- Mais je ne suis pas un chat !** Rétorqua la bleutée.

 **\- Vous l'avez trouvé où la vieille ?** Demanda Gajeel avec un calme terrifiant.

 **\- Dans le bureau de Miss MacGarden.**

Sur ces mots, le brun, ignorant la vieille femme, partit nonchalamment en prenant la boule de poil contre lui.

 **\- Merci Gajeel !** Fit Lévy calmée.

Mais son ami ne réagit pas. Enfin l'impassibilité n'était pas un fait nouveau chez le dragon slayer, c'était plutôt un mode de vie…

 **\- Gajeel ! Tu sais que c'est moi, Lévy ?** Ajouta-t'elle tout de même.

Il ne répondit rien, ne la regardant même pas. _Quelque chose cloche !_

 **\- Gajeel ! Tu m'entends ! Eho !** Clama la belle.

 **\- Putain, t'arrêtes de miauler, j'te ramène à la crevette !** S'énerva-t'il.

 _De miauler, comment ça de miauler ? Une minute, personne ne me comprend. Oh ! Non !_ La panique lui reprit, comment allait-elle s'en sortir si on ne la comprenait pas !

 **-Gajeel, tu me remplaces**? S'amusa Panther Lily qui arrivait en face, en regardant la boule de poil.

La mage des mots reprit espoir en voyant l'exceed.

 ** _\- Lily, tu dois me comprendre toi ! Dis-moi que tu me comprends, je t'en prie !_**

 **\- Elle est bien agitée,** observa l'exceed.

 **\- T'arrives pas à comprendre c'que veut ce chat ?** Demanda Gajeel.

 **\- Contrairement à ce que répétait Happy à tue-tête, nous ne sommes pas réellement des chats, mais des exceeds et nous ne comprenons pas les chats d'ici,** expliqua Lily.

La bleutée émit un long soupir de désespoir…

 ** _\- Et moi qui y croyais_** _,_ se lamenta-t'elle, déçue.

 **\- Par contre, il s'agit d'une petite femelle, plutôt jeune** , précisa l'exceed noir.

 ** _\- Merci, Lily, ça va m'aider à redevenir moi-même,_** ironisa la linguiste.

 **\- Elle sent Lévy,** ajouta le dragon slayer, intrigué.

 _Quoi, oui, Gajeel me reconnaît à l'odeur !_ Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de la mage des mots. Le mage d'acier posa le félidé sur le bureau, puis il découvrit les vêtements de MacGarden.

 **\- C'est pas normal, il lui est arrivé quelque chose,** constata Lily. **Tu sens sa trace ?**

 **\- Je te l'ai dit, le chat sent Lévy,** affirma le brun en montrant la boule de poils bleue.

Lévy les observait le cœur battant, il fallait qu'elle trouvât un moyen de communiquer. Cependant, ils étaient sur la bonne voie, ce fut donc pleine d'espoir qu'elle regardait le dragon slayer.

 **\- Il y a des traces olfactives de Lévy qui persistent sur ce chat ?** Se demanda l'exceed.

 **\- J'ai pas dit des traces, ce chat possède l'odeur de Lévy, entièrement,** rectifia le ténébreux.

 _Oui, vive les sens des dragon slayers et leur flair hors pair !_

Lily hoqueta, regardant le chat les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Gajeel s'approcha de la bête, la souleva en mettant ses mains sous les pattes avant de la mage et ses pouces sur… _mes seins, non mais quelle honte !_ Pensa-t'elle, indignée. Il inspecta l'animal avec sérieux.

 **\- T'as bouffé la crevette ?** Interrogea Gajeel.

La petite chatte feulait, baissant ses oreilles, elle prenait une expression menaçante. Elle montrait ses canines et grognait, elle tenta même de griffer un dragon slayer nullement impressionné par le petit félin… Une réaction violente du félidé qui se traduisait en langage humain par :

 ** _\- Quoi ?! Non mais quelle crétin ! A quoi bon avoir des sens surdéveloppés si c'est pour être aussi stupide ?! Tu crois vraiment qu'un chat peut me manger, c'est totalement idiot ! Non mais il n'y a que toi pour avoir une idée aussi absurde ! Comme si je ne me sentais pas suffisamment ridicule ! Tu m'en fais sortir mes griffes ! Stupide Gajeel ! Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin !_**

 **\- Gajeel !** Soupira Lily consterné. **Il y a plus de chance que ce chat soit Lévy. Et vu sa réaction à ta question, j'en suis de plus en plus sûr.**

 **\- Crevette ?** S'étonna le brun en haussant les sourcils.

 ** _\- Oui !_** Ragea la crevette en vain.

 **\- Il semble qu'elle ne peut que miauler** , dit l'exceed. **Il faudrait un moyen…**

Lily eut une illumination, il écrivit oui et non en gros sur une feuille de papier qu'il posa sur le bureau.

 **-Pose-la,** ordonna l'exceed.

Le mage de fer s'exécuta.

 **\- Je vais te poser des questions Lévy, si la réponse est oui tu poses une patte sur le oui, si c'est non, ben tu comprends ?** Expliqua l'exceed avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

La petite chatte mit sa patte sur le oui.

 **\- Putain, c'est vraiment crevette !** Réalisa Gajeel.

Silence… Un ange passa, puis… Le dragon slayer éclata de rire.

 ** _\- Contente de voir que j'amuse quelqu'un !_** Ironisa le mage des mots, agacée par la réaction du jeune homme.

 **\- Tu as eu un problème avec un sort**? Demanda Lily qui gardait son sérieux.

« Oui », montra-t'elle.

 **\- ça vient d'un livre ?** continua-t'il.

« Oui »

 **\- Celui-ci ?** Demanda-t'il en montrant celui derrière Lévy.

« Oui »

Lily prit le livre en question, il parcourut brièvement la page, puis il se tourna en direction du brun qui s'était calmé.

 **\- Il n'y a pas un de tes hommes qui est mage runique ?** Demanda Lily à Gajeel.

 **\- Ouais, le p'tit binoclard,** répondit le capitaine Redfox. **On peut lui apporter Lévy et le bouquin.**

 ** _\- Non, surtout pas !_** Paniqua la bleutée.

« non » indiqua-t'elle.

 **\- Pourquoi ça, la crevette ?** Demanda le brun.

 **\- Gajeel, c'est oui ou non les réponses,** précisa Lily, las.

 **\- Tu veux pas qu'on te voit comme ça ?** Dit le dragon slayer avec un sourire taquin.

« oui »  
 **\- C'est compréhensible,** compatit l'exceed. **On ne le dira pas aux hommes, ni aux membres du conseil, d'accord ?**

« oui » **_Merci Lily !_** Dit-elle rassurée.

 **\- Tsss…Sérieux, t'es chiante crevette là _,_** ronchonna Gajeel. **C'est plutôt marrant.**

 ** _\- Quel crétin sadique !_**

 **\- Arrête de l'énerver ! Et puis tu es mal placé pour la critiquer, Gémini…** rétorqua son partenaire.

Le dragon slayer se raidit à la mention de l'esprit céleste des jumeaux, faisant ressortir des souvenirs honteux de toute évidence.

 **\- Bon, bon, d'accord,** concéda le ténébreux à contrecœur.

Là, la réaction du mage d'acier piqua la curiosité de la bleutée. _Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec Gemini ?_ Se demanda la jeune femme.

 **\- D'ailleurs, tu peux utiliser ta magie ?** Demanda Redfox, en se rappelant de son épisode avec l'esprit céleste.

 ** _\- Tiens, c'est vrai ça, j'ai pas vérifié,_** réalisa Lévy. Elle se concentra : **_Sold Scripto : Iron_**! Tenta-t'elle.

Rien ne se du tout... Elle ne sentit même pas la magie passer en elle.

 _Je présume que comme je ne parle pas mais miaule, cela ne fonctionne pas_ , en déduisit-elle amèrement.

« non », fit-elle, déçue. Elle baissa la tête, elle se sentait de plus en plus mal.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas Lévy, maintenant que nous savons ce que tu as, nous allons trouver une solution** , rassura Panther Lily.

 **\- Mais ouais, on va y arriver !** Affirma le mage d'acier.

 ** _\- Merci, les garçons !_** fit Lévy en levant sa petite tête les yeux emplis d'espoir, expression comprise aisément par ses camarades.

Le dragon slayer décrocha la besace rouge de la jeune femme, y fourra les vêtements, prit le chat et le…jeta dedans avec plus ou moins…non, avec aucune délicatesse.

 ** _\- Eh ! Fais attention, espèce de grosse brute !_** Ragea-t'elle.

 **\- Crevette, râle autant que tu veux, personne ne te comprend ! Gihi.**

 **\- Gajeel…** souffla son partenaire, avant de prendre le grimoire.

Ils sortirent, ensuite, du bureau. La mage des mots, dans le sac, était ballottée dans tout les sens. _J'étais mieux lorsqu'il me tenait dans ses bras_ , elle se sentit rougir en repensant à cela…Puis elle secoua la tête, elle devait garder les idées claires. A l'odeur des, elle reconnut qu'ils étaient déjà à la bibliothèque du Conseil.

Gajeel et Lily se dirigeaient effectivement vers un jeune homme de petite taille, un peu rondouillard, portant des lunettes avec fin cadre noir, en uniforme de soldat. Le dragon slayer siffla le jeune homme avec la discrétion d'une marchande de poisson au marché du port, digne de son homologue de feu…Non, c'était faux, en réalité Gajeel était très loin de rivaliser en coup d'éclat avec le dragon slayer de feu… Lévy se disait qu'il portait juste bien les principes de leur guilde…

 **\- Le binoclard, on a besoin de toi,** spécifia le mage d'acier sur un ton autoritaire.

 **\- Euh…oui ! Capitaine !** Répondit le soldat, apeuré par le mage face à lui, en se mettant au garde à vous.

 **\- Repos, mon garçon,** dit Lily d'une voix bienveillante. **Connais-tu ce livre ?** Demanda-t'il en lui tendant le grimoire runique.

Le soldat examina l'objet.

 **\- Il s'agit d'un ouvrage sur le vivi scripto, c'est pour faire apparaître des animaux,** expliqua-t'il.

 **\- Est-ce que ça peut transformer quelqu'un en chat ?** Demanda Gajeel.

Le soldat fut surpris par cette question.

 **\- Et bien, comme toujours dans la magie, une erreur est possible,** répondit-il. **Mais ce n'est pas sa vocation.**

 **\- J'm'en doute, ce que je veux savoir c'est si tu peux redonner forme humaine à quelqu'un transformé en chat à cause de ce bouquin ?** S'enquit le mage d'acier d'un ton brusque

 **\- Vous…vous connaissez quelqu'un à qui c'est arrivé ?** Demanda timidement le jeune soldat, intrigué par l'interrogatoire de ses supérieurs.

 **\- C'est moi qui pose les questions, là, tu commences à m'énerver et chui pas sûr que tu veuilles que je m'énerve,** menaça le dragon slayer qui s'approchait dangereusement du soldat.

Lévy était consternée… _Peux-tu m'aider s'il te plait ? Merci. Ce n'est tout de même pas compliqué de demander gentiment._

 **\- Euh non ! Capitaine Redfox !** Fit le jeune homme pâle. **Mais je ne m'y connais pas en scripto, Miss Lévy est la seule qui maitrise cette magie ici.**

 **\- Miss Lévy est malade, malheureusement,** précisa Panther Lily **. Et notre requête est plutôt urgente.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas vous aider, je suis désolé,** dit le binoclard ennuyé.

 **\- P'tain, pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi alors?** S'agaça Gajeel avant de partir à grands pas.

 **\- Désolé, Capitaine !** dit-il en baissant la tête. **Peut-être le vieux mage des runes qui possède la librairie d'Era peut vous aider ?**

 **\- Merci,** dit l'exceed avant de suivre son camarade. **Tu comptes faire quoi Gajeel ?**

 **\- On va chez la crevette, elle a des bouquins et on essaye de voir ce qu'il s'est passé,** répondit le brun de façon méthodique.

 ** _\- Pas bête,_** dit Lévy. **_Si j'étais sûre que vous pouviez comprendre mes livres._**

Arrivés aux quartiers de la bleutée, le dragon slayer secoua le sac.

 **\- Tes clés !** Fit-il.

 ** _\- Et la délicatesse, tu connais, stupide Gajeel !_**

 **\- Miaule toujours, c'est pas ça qui me donnera tes clés,** dit-il.

La bleuté examina son sac, puis elle se faufila sous ses vêtements, elle entendit le cliquetis de ses clés. Elle les attrapa en prenant le porte-clés à l'effigie de Lily dans la gueule et sortit sa tête du sac. Le ténébreux les prit et ouvrit la porte des appartements de la bleutée. Il laissa tomber le sac avec Lévy à l'intérieur.

 ** _\- Aïeux !_** Grogna-t'elle.

Plainte compréhensible aussi dans sa version chat puisque…

 **\- S'cuse crevette, mais les chat ça tombe sur ses pattes,** se moqua-t'il.

 ** _\- Ben pas moi et certainement pas dans un sac !_** feula-t'elle.

L'appartement de la petite mage était un deux pièce très coquet, décoré de couleurs vives, aux murs recouverts de bibliothèques remplies d'ouvrages divers et variés. Lily posa le grimoire, source de la condition de la malheureuse mage des mots, sur la table basse tandis que Gajeel alla vers les livres.

 **\- Bon ! Il nous faut lesquels ?** S'enquit-il.

La boule de poils bleue avança sous le regard amusé du dragon slayer qui se demandait s'il ne serait pas marrant qu'elle restât ainsi encore un peu. Elle tenta un bond vers le rayonnage, elle échoua sous le ricanement du brun. Lily, compatissant, la prit dans ses bras.

 **\- Tu n'as qu'à nous indiquer avec ta patte** , dit-il d'une voix bienveillante.

La jeune chatte s'exécuta, Gajeel prenant les ouvrages qu'elle indiquait. Elle feulait dès qu'il se trompait et hocha la tête pour préciser qu'il avait bon. Ils réussirent à rassembler les ouvrages nécessaires selon Lévy, le but étant de découvrir ce qui c'était passé. Malheureusement leur effectif diminua, Lily devait entrainer les soldats à l'escrime.

Seul le dragon slayer d'acier restait pour aider la jeune femme et…Comment dire ? Il n'était guère un passionner de la science des runes. Il n'en avait pas vraiment la patience. Il effectuait des pauses régulières, observant le félin lisant avec concentration à côté de lui. Le spectacle était des plus étrange un chat bleu lisant et tournant des pages. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses lunettes du vent…Et elle réalisa que même si elle trouvait quelque chose, comment allait-elle le faire comprendre ? Et comment allait-elle effectuer le sort ?

Alors qu'elle sentit une certaine déprime l'étreindre face à son impuissance actuelle, une pression étrange venait de son arrière train. Interloquée, elle tourna la tête pour découvrir le mage d'acier jouant avec sa queue. _Non mais quel gamin !_ Elle se concentra pour envoyer ce membre dans la figure du jeune homme.

 **\- Avoue que c'est marrant, crevette !** Ria-t'il.

Elle soupira.

 ** _\- Non ! C'est pas marrant ! Je ne suis pas métamorphe, je suis mage runique ! Dommage que Mira ne soit pas là_** _!_

Le jeune homme continua à taquiner le chat avec une ficelle.

 ** _\- Comme si j'allais sauter dessus !_** Fit-elle en feignant de l'ignorer.

Sauf que à force de voir cette ficelle passer à côté d'elle, énervée, elle la plaqua contre la table grâce à ses réflexes de félins. Ses pupilles se dilataient, elle trouvait même cela distrayant, s'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle l'attrapât, cependant ,elle ne vit pas le bord de la table...

 **\- Fais attention, crevette !** Rabroua le dragon slayer en la rattrapant.

 ** _\- Arrrgh, tout ça à cause de ce stupide Gajeel et sa ficelle !_** Ragea-t'elle, boudeuse.

Puis il lui caressa la tête, instinctivement, elle se frotta à sa main et ronronna, le remerciant… pas de l'avoir taquiner, mais de lui avoir fait oublier un instant dans quel bourbier elle était. _Puis c'est tellement bon ! Je comprends pourquoi les chats adorent cela !_ Elle en profita, être câlinée par l'homme le plus rude qu'elle connaissait, mais surtout l'homme qu'elle aimait… était une chose qu'elle croyait impossible. _Même si pour lui ce n'est que caresser un chat !_ Elle se ressaisit et repartit sur son livre sous le regard songeur du dragon slayer. Lui aussi reprit sa lecture et laissa la jeune femme tranquille dans les heures qui suivirent. Le soir arrivait et ils n'avaient rien trouvé…

 **\- P'tain, j'en ai marre, y a rien là-dessus !** Maugréa le brun en s'étirant les bras.

Il tourna la tête sur la petite chatte qui semblait triste, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, déjà avec une humaine, il avait du mal, alors avec une humaine transformée en chat… Heureusement, Lily entra, il montra un papier au deux autres…

 **\- C'est un mage runique qui possèdent une librairie au centre-ville, nous pourrions allez le voir demain matin** , annonça l'exceed.

 ** _\- Oui !_** S'exclama Lévy. **_Il est incroyable, personne ne s'y connaît mieux que lui en rune._**

 **\- Ok, bon, on se casse, on prend les bouquins et la p'tite,** fit le dragon slayer.

 ** _\- La p'tite ?!_** S'offusqua Lévy. **_Mais je ne veux pas dormir chez toi, moi !_**

Sans demander son avis, Gajeel prit Lévy qui essayait de s'agripper en vain à la table. Puis ils partirent, Lily rejoignit ses quartiers et Gajeel les siens. Depuis qu'ils étaient au conseil, ils avaient eu droit chacun à un logement de fonction. Ils restaient voisins tout de même. L'agencement des appartements étaient similaire, les décorations de Gajeel était plus brute de matière, du gris, des meubles en bois et en acier, un canapé en cuir, une lacrima vision, de la musique, et, bien sûr, sa guitare. Il posa la bleutée sur le bar.

 **\- Tu veux des croquettes ?** Demanda-t'il avec sérieux.

 ** _\- Non mais ça va pas !_** ragea-t'elle, c'est à dire qu'elle feula en baissant les oreilles de réprobation.

 **\- C'est bon je déconne !** Dit-il, badin.

 ** _\- Celui-là avec son humour !_** Maugréa-t'elle.

Ils mangèrent ensemble, le dragon slayer donnant des petits bouts de poulet à la petite chatte. La bleutée ne se résigna pas à manger directement avec la gueule, elle avait du savoir vivre tout de même. Elle tenta d'attraper sa nourriture avec la patte. Le mage d'acier l'observant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en la regardant. Ils passèrent la soirée à regarder la lacrima vision.

Enfin vint l'heure de se coucher, il installa rapidement un coussin sur le canapé, montrant à Lévy que c'était son lit. Elle grimpa dessus et se mit en boule, tandis que le ténébreux alla dans sa chambre. Il éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte. La jeune femme découvrit un autre environnement, des mouvements partout, des bruits étranges, elle voyait mieux dans le noir. Mais ce qu'elle voyait lui faisait peur et cette ouï développée n'aidait pas, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi les chat étaient des animaux nocturnes. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, cet environnement l'angoissait… Sa résistance face à la panique se brisa lorsqu'elle entendit un grognement de chien venant de l'extérieur…

 ** _\- KYA !_** Hurla-t'elle.

Elle partit vers la porte de la chambre de Gajeel, il y avait de la lumière, elle gratta la porte avec angoisse.

 ** _\- Ouvre-moi, je t'en prie ! Gajeel ! Gajeel !_** Paniquait-elle.

 **\- P'tain, j'te jure,** râla-t'il avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce fut, qu'une ogive bleue se précipitât dans son lit. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres…

 **\- T'es vraiment une trouillarde ! Tsss…** ronchonna le brun en la regardant.

 ** _\- Et alors ?_** fit-elle avant de remarquer un détail… **_Mais... mais tu es nu !_**

Effectivement le dragon slayer était en tenu d'Adam. La jeune chatte cacha sa tête dans les pattes tandis qu'il retournait dans son lit. La couverture jusqu'à la taille, il r reprit la lecture de sa BD. Lévy était rouge d'embarras tandis que le ténébreux n'en avait complètement rien à faire. _Je ne peux pas dormir avec lui alors qu'il est nu ! Il a conscience que je suis là ! Grey sors de ce corps !_ Elle leva la tête pour observer la chambre. Elle vit qu'un tiroir de la commode était entrouvert, elle alla voir. _Bingo ! Le tiroir des boxers !_ Elle en prit un dans sa gueule et revint sur le lit, elle posa le vêtement sur l'homme.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous crevette ?** S'étonna-t'il.

 ** _\- Mets-le !_** fit-elle.

Il prit le vêtement, puis ricana.

 **\- Quoi t'as jamais vu de mec à poil, t'as bien grandi avec l'autre nudiste ?** Se moqua-t'il en comprenant les intentions de la jeune femme.

 ** _\- Toi, ce n'est pas pareil !_** Ragea-t'elle. (Feula).

 **\- Hors de question crevette, chez moi, je dors à poil, c'est comme ça,** dit-il narquois, puis il jeta le vêtement part-terre.

La chatte partit le récupérer et le remit sur le jeune homme.

 **\- Hein ?!** fit-il avec un sourire amusé, il jeta à nouveau le vêtement.

 ** _\- Ce n'est pas drôle !_** Râla-t'elle avant de partir le récupérer.

Elle le déposa encore sur le jeune homme.

 **\- T'es chiante** , souffla-t'il en jetant le tissu.

Elle allait repartir dans la direction du vêtement, quand elle fut attrapée par les deux grandes mains du brun.

 **\- Tu crois qu'une boule de poils va faire sa loi chez moi,** nargua-t'il.

 ** _\- Gajeel ! Lâche-moi !_** S'exclama-t'elle.

 **\- Feule, râle, tu peux rien faire crevette,** ricana-t'il, tandis qu'il lui grattait le coup avec vigueur.

 ** _\- Gaj…hmmmm_** , elle ronronna.

Il la massa, la caressa, tandis qu'elle se frottait contre sa main, s'agrippant au matelas avec les griffes, s'étendant de tout son long.

 ** _\- Que c'est bon ! Encore,_** soupirait-elle.

Elle était un peu honteuse de vibrée ainsi sous l'effet des caresses du jeune homme… Mais il ne la comprenait pas et elle appréciait réellement d'être cajolée comme cela. Elle était bien, une véritable panacée, puis elle se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ils étaient descendus en ville tous les trois, enfin Lévy dans un sac, afin de rejoindre la librairie du _Vieux Grimoire_. Arrivés à l'échoppe, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, une première pour le dragon slayer de fer… Les librairies n'étaient pas vraiment les boutiques qu'il visitait en priorité. Le comptoir était tenue par une dame d'un certain âge, un peu trapue et les cheveux gris attaché en un chignon haut.

 **\- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous messieurs ?** Dit-elle d'une voix accueillante.

 **\- Bonjour** , dit Lily. **Voilà, notre amie a eu un souci avec un sort provenant de ce grimoire et nous aimerions savoir si le propriétaire pouvait nous aider ?**

 **\- Malheureusement Maitre Pallando s'est absenté, il ne revient que demain dans l'après-midi,** indiqua-t'elle. **Est-ce urgent, je veux dire votre amie est-elle en danger ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment,** répondit le dragon slayer presque en riant. **Ça pourra attendre.**

 ** _\- Quoi ?! Non, c'est urgent_**! cria Lévy.

Entendant le miaulement provenant du sac, la tenancière comprit que la concernée était présente.

 **\- Laissez le livre ici, je dirai à Maitre Pallando qu'elle a été transformée en chat. Puis revenez demain soir,** proposa-t'elle avec bienveillance.

 **\- Très bien, merci madame,** dit Lily.

 **\- Il n'y a aucun problème, je serais toujours là pour aider des membres de Fairy Tail.**

Les deux capitaines s'étonnèrent leurs tatouages n'étant pas visible, comment avait-elle…oui, il y avait eu les jeux magiques, enfin pas pour Lily. Voyant qu'ils se questionnaient, elle continua.

 **\- J'ai connu des membres de votre guilde, il y a longtemps,** expliqua la vieille dame.

 **\- Tsss…Fairy Tail est dissoute, elle n'existe plus,** fit Gajeel amère.

 **\- On ne sait pas ce que nous prépare l'avenir mon garçon, je m'y connais bien là-dedans, croyez-moi,** assura-t'elle.

La bleutée, elle, s'était mise en boule dans son sac, la mention de sa guilde, le lieu où elle avait grandi, la rendait mélancolique. Gajeel ne voulait jamais en parler, certainement pour cette raison… Ne pas parler des problèmes était un moyen de les résoudre pour lui.

 **\- Ne vous en faites pas pour votre amie, Maitre Pallando trouvera une solution,** dit-elle en guise d'au revoir tandis qu'ils partaient.

 **\- J'vais garder la crevette,** affirma Gajeel.

 **\- D'accord, je dirai au Conseil que vous avez quelque chose à régler avec la guilde par exemple** , dit Panther Lily.

Ils se séparèrent, Lévy ne savait pas où allait le dragon slayer. Il marcha un long moment en faisant plus attention à son sac que la veille. Puis il le posa doucement sur l'herbe, elle sortit et vit une clairière.

 **\- T'as pas besoin de te cacher ici,** dit-il, avant de commencer à faire des étirements.

 _Il va s'entrainer ?_ Effectivement, le dragon slayer s'entraina durant tout la matinée. Lévy, quant à elle, se baladait et s'exerçait à faire des bonds et à retomber sur ses pattes. Pas qu'elle pensait qu'elle resterait un chat, mais elle voulait que cette affirmation s'appliquât aussi à elle. Au fond, elle y vit l'occasion d'acquérir une agilité et une élégance féline. Cependant, elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle s'éloignait un peu trop. Perdue, elle regardait de tout les côté de la forêt, elle humait l'air cherchant désespérément à sentir l'odeur de son ami, mais rien, en réalité trop. Trop d'odeurs étaient diffuses dans l'atmosphère. Elle avait du mal à les reconnaître, comment faisaient les dragon slayers ?

Elle marcha pendant des heures, elle arriva, finalement, en ville, dans une ruelle lugubre. Elle avait mal aux pattes et était terrifiée…Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle entendit un son métallique, le couvercle d'une poubelle… Elle regarda et découvrit… un _gros chien noir !_

 ** _\- Oh ! Non, faites qu'il ne m'ait pas vu !_** Pria-t'elle.

Malheureusement pour la mage des mots, le dieu des chats devait être occuper à faire sa cinquantième sieste de la journée, car ses prières arrivèrent dans le vide en vue de la réaction antipathique du cabot. Tout ses poils s'hérissèrent, instinctivement, elle feula et partit en courant, poursuivie par un chien enragé. Elle parcourait les rues en hurlant…

 ** _\- Au secours…_**

Très vite d'autres entrèrent dans la course et ce fut une meute qui poursuivait la boule de poils. Ils la réduiraient en charpie, c'était certain. Son cœur tambourinait, il fallait qu'elle s'en sorte. Cependant, elle se retrouva coincée dans une impasse, elle sauta sur une poubelle, mais à quoi bon ? Elle voulut grimper au mur de brique, s'abîmant les griffes tandis que la menace canine se faisait de plus en plus pressante… Soudain, le couvercle de la poubelle céda, elle tomba dans les ordures et se débattit dedans… Les chiens poussaient violemment le container. Tout à coup, il y eut un violent choc qui fit trembler la terre. Les chiens, terrifiés, détalèrent. Lévy était affolée, haletante et sale, quand une grande main gantée d'une mitaine à clou la souleva pour la mettre contre un torse musclé. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres…

 ** _\- Je veux redevenir humaine !_** Pleurait-elle, le cœur serré, tandis qu'il lui caressait doucement le dos…

En d'autre temps, elle aurait été ravie d'être l'objet d'une tendresse aussi exceptionnelle du jeune homme. Mais elle ne pensait qu'a reprendre sa forme.

Durant l'après-midi, ils restèrent dans l'appartement de Gajeel. Il lava, la pauvre petite chatte ne ressemblait plus qu'à une serpillère, ce qui amusa à nouveau le jeune homme qui ne manqua pas de la taquiner tandis qu'il l'essuyait. Épuisée par sa course et par l'émotion, elle le laissa faire, puis elle s'endormit sous ses massages… Le soir, elle alla directement dans la chambre du brun, elle détourna la tête le temps qu'il aille au lit. _Puisque monsieur ne veut rien mettre !_ Puis elle regarda ce qu'il lisait, elle trouvait cette BD intéressante, il la caressait…Elle adorait ça. _Il a fallu que je me transforme en chat pour vivre des moments comme celui-là avec lui !_ Se dit-elle amère.

 **\- T'en fais pas crevette, demain, tu retrouveras ton joli p'tit corps !** rassura-t'il.

 _Petit corps ! pfff…je sais bien idiot que je suis petite aussi en humaine…Attends une minute ! Joli ! Joli petit corps, il a bien dit ça ?_

 ** _\- Tu me trouves jolie ?!_** S'étonna-t'elle, mais il ne la comprenait pas.

Pourtant, il ne lui avait jamais dit un compliment comme celui-ci. D'accord, avec Jett et Droy les compliments fusaient un peu trop, mais de lui… plus avare que lui en compliment, _c'est impossible._ Elle fixait son visage, mais elle obtint rien, il lisait…Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui fasse un compliment maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient dans l'incapacité de parler ensemble ?Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'endormit tout de même sur cette pensée, _Gajeel la trouve jolie_ …

* * *

Durant la journée, ils restèrent dans l'appartement, Lévy ne voulait plus sortir après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Le dragon slayer ne partit pas. Elle avait bien compris qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir surveillée, elle trouvait cela touchant venant de lui. Alors ils jouaient avec la fameuse ficelle, puis ils firent une bonne sieste ensemble… _La vie de chat_ , enfin le bon côté. Mais la bleutée était impatiente de redevenir humaine. La fin journée arrivée, Gajeel l'emmena chez le libraire. Un vieux monsieur de taille moyenne avec une longue barbe grise et des hublots en guise de lunettes les attendait. Il examina le ténébreux et devina qu'il n'était pas à sa place.

 **\- Vous êtes celui qui a une amie transformée en chat ?** Demanda-t'il.

 **\- Ouais, la voilà,** répondit le brun en ouvrant son sac.

Le vieil homme la considéra.

 **\- Vous êtes sûr qu'elle n'est pas un chat ?** Demanda-t'il avant de commencer le rituelle.

 **\- A quelque centimètre près, ouais, chui sûr !** Ricana le dragon slayer en la laissant sortir.

 ** _\- Crétin !_** Feula-t'elle.

 **\- Bien, j'ai préparé ce qu'il faut, il s'avérait que votre sort a dû faire ricoché.** Expliqua Maitre Pallando. **Mettez-vous au centre du cercle de rune mademoiselle,** dit-il en montrant des runes de couleurs vertes écrites sur le sol.

Lévy obtempéra avec joie et empressement. Elle ferma les yeux pleine d'espoir, sous le regard concentré du ténébreux.

 **\- Maintenant les mots, voilà,** dit le vieux mage en prenant une feuille de papier. **Descripto effecate : Human** , clama-t'il.

Les deux hommes fixèrent avec attention la petite chatte, attendant un effet… mais rien ne se passa.

 **\- Je…je ne comprends pas,** fit le sage, embarrassé.

 **\- C'est quoi la problème le vieux ?** **Pourquoi ça marche pas ?** Demanda Gajeel, un poil énervé.

Il fallait dire que le brun avait réellement envie de retrouver sa crevette comme avant.

 **\- Normalement cela aurait dû marcher,** dit le sénior.

 **\- Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi elle est toujours un chat ?** Ragea le mage d'acier avec impétuosité.

 ** _\- Gajeel, ne t'énerve pas, je t'en prie,_** supplia Lévy dont la tristesse avait totalement envahi son cœur.

 **\- Elle cherche à vous dire quelque chose** , souligna le vieux mage qui continuait à surveiller la bleutée.

 **\- Elle ne veut pas que je m'énerve sur vous,** dit Gajeel d'un ton froid en croisant les bras contre son torse.

 **\- Vous la comprenez ?** S'étonna le vieil homme.

 **\- Non, j'la connais** , dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Contenant sa colère, il souleva Lévy et la remit dans son sac doucement.

 **\- Merci Gajeel,** dit-elle amère.

 **\- Je vais travailler dessus et je trouverais un remède,** promit le vieil homme. **Revenez demain.**

Gajeel ne dit rien, il ne daigna même pas regarder le libraire et sortit de l'échoppe.

Restant immobile durant un instant, le vieux mage, dépité, s'assit. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il n'allait pas dans son sort. La vieille dame arriva, lui mit une main bienveillante à l'épaule.

 **\- Tu as entendu, je n'ai pas pu les aider,** constata tristement le mage.

 **\- Tu y arriveras,** rassura-t'elle.

 **\- Mais toi, est-ce que j'arriverai à t'aider ?** Demanda-t'il en tournant la tête vers elle. **Est-ce que je pourrais défaire ton sort Ultia ?**

Dans l'appartement du dragon slayer, le moral n'était pas là. Lily était passé pour voir si Lévy avait repris sa forme. Mais non…La mage des mots n'avait pas mangé, son estomac noué l'en empêchait. Elle s'était mise au lit directement. Elle ne voulait pas rester une chatte. Elle sentit la main calleuse du ténébreux la caresser.

 **\- Au fond, ça te change pas tant que ça, t'es petite, bleue et mignonne,** dit-il.

Lévy ne releva pas la phrase, elle n'avait pas le cœur à cela. Lorsque le brun s'allongea, elle s'installa sur son torse.

\- **Tu me prends pour ton coussin, crevette !** Râla le jeune homme.

Oui, elle se prenait ce droit ce soir. Elle voulait se sentir en sécurité, _puis les chats font ce qu'ils veulent, non ?_ Elle installa même son museau dans le cou du ténébreux, elle humait l'odeur virile de métal et de musc qui la rassurait tant... Il ne dit plus rien, il la dorlota comme il en avait pris l'habitude.

 **\- On pourrait retrouver le type avec des cheveux gazon,** fit Gajeel. **On fera des recherches pour savoir où sont passés l'éclair et ses sbires.**

Morose, elle frotta sa tête au pectoral du dragon pour lui signifiait qu'elle était d'accord avec cette idée. Puis ils s'endormirent doucement…

* * *

Au petit matin, Lévy sentit une légère caresse sur son dos, alors elle savoura le geste. Elle se frotta avec plaisir et délectation contre son hôte.

 **\- Peut-être que je resterais un chat, mais tes caresses sont tellement bonnes…Je voudrais que tu me caresses tout le temps Gajeel,** dit-elle tout en gémissant.

 **\- Gihi… J'vérifiais juste que t'étais redevenue normale, mais si tu veux plus crevette…chui partant** , taquina-t'il.

Elle hoqueta, elle ouvrit en grand ses yeux…

 **\- Que…quoi ? ! Normale !** S'exclama-t'elle.

Elle constata qu'elle avait effectivement récupérée son corps, elle était toute nue…sur le corps nu…de l'homme qu'elle aimait auquel elle venait de se frotter, allègrement, et de lui avouer qu'elle était accro à ses caresses. Elle resta plaquée contre le torse du brun, levant son minois doucement pour découvrir un Gajeel arborant un sourire plein de sous-entendu et la regardant comme son prochain repas.

 **\- Ne regarde pas !** Paniqua-t'elle.

 **\- Tu déconnes !** Rit-il. **Tu t'es bien rincée l'œil, toi.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas eu choix et je ne veux pas que tu me vois nue...,** protesta-t'elle rouge de honte.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, tandis que la jeune femme se redressa, elle sentit…

 **\- Gajeel, ne me dis pas que tu…**

 **\- Quoi ? Bandes, on est le matin et tu t'es frottée à moi alors que t'étais à poil, si j'avais su que t'était une perverse je t'aurais pas autorisée d'entrer dans mon lit, c'est moi la victime. Puis j'croyais que tu voulais me remercier.**

\- **Gajeel, tu n'es qu'un goujat !** Hurla-t'elle tandis qu'elle sortait du lit avec un drap autour d'elle.

 **\- Un goujat ?** Ricana-t'il en la regardant.

 **\- Parfaitement, un goujat !**

Elle ouvrit la porte pour retrouver ses vêtements dans le salon.

 **\- Et il n'y a que les pervers qui dorment nus !** Dit-elle avant de claquer la porte de l'appartement.

Songeur dans le lit, le dragon, les mains derrière la tête, fixait, son plafond avec un léger sourire en coin dessiné sur les lèvres.

 **\- Bon retour, blue pussycat !** Murmura-t'il, amusé.


	8. Histoire de poitrine

**Salut tout le monde,**

 **je suis de retour et oui, tout est possible !**

 **Bon je publie un petit texte simple en guise de**

 **"remise en jambe"**

 **Fortement inspiré du dernière OAV...**

 **J'avoue, je ne sais même plus où j'en suis au niveau des reviews...**

* * *

 **Histoire de poitrine**

 **\- QU'AI-JE FAIS POUR MERITER CELA ?!** Hurla une voix remplie de désespoir déchirant (provisoirement) le brouhaha régnant dans la guilde redevenue, depuis peu, la guilde numéro une du royaume de Fiore.

Des cascades de larmes dévalaient sur les joues rosées de la mage céleste. La belle blonde maugréait sur son sort malheureux, n'hésitant pas à maudire cette guilde farfelue qui n'avait de cesse de la tourmenter depuis que les membres l'avaient adoptés. Des hurlements, des sanglots, des plaintes… Il n'en fallut pas plus pour toucher le cœur magnanime de la mage des mots.

La bleutée regardait avec compassion son amie, car elle connaissait très bien le tortionnaire qui se permettait de s'attribuer une journée dans la vie de la constellationniste. Alors que la blonde, avachie sur une chaise, cachait son visage dans ses bras croisés sur la table, la linguiste caressa avec douceur l'épaule de son amie, cherchant à la réconforter.

 **\- Ce n'est l'histoire que d'une journée Lu-chan,** consola-t'elle d'une voix douce.

 **\- Je sais… mais je suis tombée sur le pire, il peut faire ce qu'il veut de moi… me torturer, m'obligée à me mettre toute nue…** pleurait la blonde.

Alors que cette dernière s'imaginait des scénarii de plus en plus perverses et sadique. Lévy se disait qu'il n'irait certainement pas jusqu'à mâter Lucy toute nue… _enfin, elle ne l'intéresse pas. Pourquoi je penses ça moi ?!_ Se ressaisit-elle en secouant la tête. Elle n'avait pas à ressentir… ce genre de chose. Mais elle ne voyait pas Gajeel comme un pervers sexuel… Elle ne l'avait jamais vu regarder une fille de manière concupiscente…

 **\- Eh ! Bunnygirl ! Enfile ça et rejoins moi derrière la scène dehors dans un quart d'heure !** Aboya la voix rauque du mage de fer habillé en costume de scène blanc, _qui ne lui va vraiment pas,_ pensa la bleutée.

Lucy prit le vêtement que lui avait balancé le ténébreux… un costume de bunnygirl. _C'est ça qu'il veut, cet idiot aurait pu avoir n'importe quoi de la blonde et il veut juste une danseuse._ Lévy n'y croyait pas, certes, son amie allait être ridicule, mais ce n'était pas aussi terrible que cela. Enfin, elle, elle n'aurait pas le courage de la faire. Ce fut à cette pensée précise qu'elle sentit une main autour de son poignet. Elle regarda alors la personne à côté d'elle. Les grands yeux marron, encore brillants de larme, de la constellationniste fixaient avec espoir la linguiste, touchant ainsi l'âme même de la jeune fille.

 **\- Lévy-chan, fais-le avec moi, ce sera plus facile à deux,** demanda la blonde.

La mage des mots se raidit immédiatement, elle, danser…sur scène… dans cette tenue !? Pas question… Elle ne pouvait pas… elle ne voulait pas !

 **\- Je… Lu…Lu-chan, je ne…**

 **\- Je t'en pries,** supplia la mage aux clés qui ne pourrait supporter un refus.

La bleutée considéra son amie, qui insistait avec son regard, piégée, elle ne se sentit pas le cœur de lui refuser cela, puis cela ne pouvait pas être si terrible… Elle inspira avec force et…

* * *

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là, moi ?!** Maugréa la bleutée en tenue de bunnygirl rouge tandis qu'elle sautillait au côté de Gajeel en Mister Shoobidooba en agitant ses bras d'une manière qu'elle jugeait ridicule.

 **\- Désolée, Lévy-Chan,** s'excusa Lucy qui faisait de même de l'autre côté du brun.

Quelle honte ! Heureusement Jett et Droy ne son pas là ! Eux en plus des remarque des spectateurs et cette… chanson. Afin de faire abstraction de sa condition pour le moins peu enviable, la bleutée se concentrait sur les parole de la chanson du dragon slayer qui ne voulaient… rien dire. Elle avait beau connaître des centaines de dialecte, avoir fait des milliers de version en essayant de replacer un mot pour que son texte eût un sens. Celui-ci n'en avait aucun… de sens. Cependant cette masturbation intellectuelle avait le mérite de l'extirper mentalement d'un moment d'embarras extrême. Elle tint ainsi quelques instant jusqu'au moment où elle eut le malheur de zieuter du côté de son amie.

Le body moulant du costume mettait en valeur les courbes voluptueuses de la mage céleste. La bleutée regarda ensuite sa propre poitrine et son jugement fut sans appel… A ses yeux, elle n'avait pas de forme. Son humiliation fut d'autant plus forte que la comparaison ne la mettait guère en valeur, bien au contraire. Humiliée, elle sentit ses larmes monter…

 **\- J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui suis punie,** constata-t'elle tristement.

Elle éclata alors en sanglot avant de courir hors de la scène sous les réprimandes du dragon slayer.

* * *

Haletante, la petite mage mit fin à sa course et cherchait à retrouver son souffle au bord du canal. La nuit était déjà tombé, elle avait couru sans s'en rendre compte, tentant d'échapper à Gajeel, mais à quoi bon ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Elle avait quitté la scène, mais il avait toujours sa danseuse principale qui était bien plus attrayante qu'elle, non ?

 **\- T'as fini de courir !** Râla le brun qui s'approchait d'elle.

 **\- Et toi, tu as fini de me poursuivre !** Rétorqua la bleutée.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?** Demanda le mage d'acier sur un ton de reproche.

Énervée, elle lui tourna le dos.

 **\- Toi… tu… tu ne peux pas savoir… porter ce costume quand on a pas de forme, je suis ridicule avec ça,** expliqua-t'elle, tristement.

 **\- Moi… J'm'en fous des costumes des gens,** affirma-t'il posément.

Comment ça, il s'en fout ? Alors pourquoi faire porter cet accoutrement à Lucy ?

 **\- Comment ?!** S'étonna Lévy en se retournant.

Elle remarqua alors que la ténébreux s'était adossé au mur et surtout qu'une poignée d'homme (de pervers) la mataient avec envie en la sifflant et lui incitant à enlever plus et l'invitant à les rejoindre. D'un côté, elle était flattée, ils la trouvaient sexy, mais de l'autre côté cela ne la rassurait pas de voir tous ces pervers. Alors qu'elle resta figée, elle remarqua que Gajeel d'abord souriant (légèrement) sembla contrarié, il se plaça devant la jeune fille, la cachant. Puis il la souleva comme un sac à patate sur son épaule…

 **\- Allez, cassez-vous y a rien à voir,** leur ordonna-t'il.

 **\- Gajeel ?!** Murmura la jeune fille qui crut déceler de la jalousie chez le dragon slayer qui, apparemment, ne s'intéressait pas au physique.

 **\- P'tain,** maugréa-t'il contre la meute, puis il jeta un coup d'œil sur les fesses de la bleutée et émit un « gihi » de satisfaction…

 _Rectification, Gajeel est un pervers comme tout les mecs,_ en conclut la mage des mots…

* * *

La bleutée, résignée, toujours sur l'épaule robuste du grand brun regardait défiler les pavés. Minuit était passé, tout le monde avait repris leur droit… Lévy connaissant que trop bien sa guilde en déduisit qu'il y avait une odeur de vengeance dans l'air… D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y pensait…

 **\- Tu as fait quoi de Lu-chan ?** S'enquit-elle.

 **\- J'l'ai refilée à la démone,** répondit le brun tout en avançant.

 **\- Quoi ?!** **Mais Mira était complètement sadique avec Erza, pauvre Lu-chan !** S'inquiéta la petite mage en se redressant.

 **\- Eh ! C'est de t'as faute, t'avais qu'a pas te barrer,** argumenta le mage de fer.

 **\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me suivre !** rétorqua la bleutée.

 **\- Tu pars comme une furie, sans raison et j'ai pas le droit à des explications,** fit le brun.

 **\- Je ne serais pas partie si je n'avais pas porté ce stupide costume pour ton show,** reprocha la jolie mage à son tour.

 **\- J't'ai rien demandé,** bougonna-t'il.

Alors qu'elle allait à nouveau se défendre, elle réalisa que ce n'était que la vérité. Il ne lui avait pas demandé de se donner en spectacle. Si elle l'avait fait, c'était pour Lucy et elle l'avait abandonnée. _Quelle amie pitoyable, elle faisait ! Elle devait se racheter !_

 **\- Demain, je m'excuserai auprès de Lucy !** Déclara-t'elle, décidée. **Et je lui offrirai un livre, je sais déjà lequel !** Oui, Lévy savait parfaitement quel ouvrage ferait plaisir à la mage céleste.

Heureuse de sa décision, elle retrouva ce sourire radieux qui la définissait, jusqu'à ce que…

 **\- Et moi, tu m'offres rien pour t'excuser, t'as foutu en l'air ma chanson ?** Signala le ténébreux.

La linguiste se raidit, il était vrai qu'elle lui devait aussi des excuses, mais…

 **\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les cadeaux ? !** S'étonna-t'elle.

Le dragon slayer refusait catégoriquement qu'on lui offre quoique ce fût sous peine d'être rabroué avec véhémence, rien n'allait avec lui. Une fois Lily lui avait offert une épée forgée par le plus grand forgeron du royaume, il l'avait mangé et dit qu'il avait déjà mangé mieux en plus.

 **\- Y a pas qu'les cadeaux pour ce faire pardonner,** expliqua-t'il avec un sourire en coin.

 **\- Qu…que veux-tu dire ?** S'inquiéta la bleutée.

 **\- J'pense qu'une fille intelligente comme toi devrait être punie dès qu'elle pense à des trucs stupides, genre comme toute à l'heure…** continua-t'il.

Un frisson d'effrois parcouru le corps de la belle.

 **\- A…alors tu ve…veux me punir ?!** Dit-elle la voix tremblante de peur.

 **\- Ouais !** Et j'ai un p'tite idée sur la punition ! Ajouta-t'il fièrement avant de mettre une claque sur une des fesses de la mage à la chevelure azur.

 **\- Kya !** S'exclama la bleutée. **Je… Lâche-moi, maintenant, ça suffit, stupide Gajeel ! Je ne suis pas à ta disposition… Dépose-moi, ici et maintenant !**

 **\- La ferme, ou j'te fais taire !** Aboya Gajeel sévèrement.

Terrifiée par la menace, la belle se tut. _Oh non ! Qu'allait-il faire d'elle ?_ Il s'arrêta un instant devant une porte en acier qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de pied. Il alluma les lieux, une maison ancienne en brique rouge, le vieux parquet craquait sous les pas du ténébreux. Lévy crut voir rapidement un canapé en cuir ainsi que des épées accrochées sur le mur en guise de décoration, un saladier avec des boulons marquait l'appartenance des lieux. _Chez Gajeel !?_ Cependant le brun ne la laissa pas regarder plus la pièce, il montait des escaliers, la jeune fille toujours sur son épaule. Ils entrèrent dans une chambre, ce que la bleutée redoutait… Il la déposa sans précaution sur le lit. Puis il se retourna et cella la porte à l'aide d'une poutre métallique. _Piégée !_

La belle se leva…

 **\- Il est hors de question que je reste ici !** Clama la mage avant qu'un bras puissant la ramène en arrière par la taille.

 **\- Nan, nan, nan…** **Tu vas nul part la crevette,** ordonna le mage de fer sur un ton badin avec un sourire en coin plaqué sur son visage.

La jolie mage, plaquée contre le torse robuste du jeune homme, se débattait en vain, tout en criant.

 **\- Tu te calmes ou je t'attache avec des chaînes,** fit-il.

La linguiste se calma, résignée. Elle ne voulait pas être attachée, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus… le reste. Enfin, elle avait des sentiments très fort pour lui, mais elle ne souhaitait pas être violée. Il la lâcha…

 **\- Vas te doucher !** Ordonna-t'il en montrant la porte au fond de la chambre.

Surprise, elle précipita tout de même dans la pièce. _Un moment de répit !_ Elle parcourut des yeux la salle de bain… pas de fenêtre. Peut-être…

 **\- Solido scripto : DRILL !**

La foreuse s'élança sur le mur et s'y tordit… de l'acier, _les murs sont renforcés._ En plus elle était trop fatiguée après sa course… Elle alla vers l'évier et soupira. Elle regrettait de s'être enfuie, _mais Gajeel ne pouvait pas être comme ça… Il n'était plus un homme cruel. Il ne va pas se servir d'elle comme…vidoir à sperme. Non, ce n'était pas possible._ Lévy n'était pas ce genre de fille facile… puis ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle espérait une véritable histoire d'amour, pas une relation glauque. _Peut-être était-ce naïf ou niais ?_ Elle s'en fichait, elle ne méritait pas d'être traitée comme une chose… Elle retira tristement ses oreilles de lapin et les jeta par terre, _tout ça à cause de ce stupide costume !_

Finalement, elle avait pris sa douche. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour d'elle. Embarrassée, elle resta devant la sortie tandis que le brun assis sur nonchalamment sur son lit, grignotant des boulons, l'examina, avec le regard qu'un gros chat porterait sur un canari, il afficha un sourire carnassier avant de se lever en se frottant les mains. Puis il alla en direction de la salle de bain, passant à côté de la bleutée.

\- **Tu vas où ?** Demanda la mage des mots, inquiète pour son sort.

 **\- Me doucher, je pue à force de te courir après,** expliqua le ténébreux, puis il se retourna. **Tu veux venir me gratter le dos ?** Taquina-t'il.

 **\- Hors de question !** Hurla la belle, rouge pivoine.

Le dragon slayer ricana et s'enferma à son tour dans pièce. Lévy vit qu'il avait mis des volets à la fenêtre, une chemise blanche et propre était posée sur le lit. Elle en déduisit qu'elle était pour elle. Il y avait des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas… D'abord la douche, puis un linge propre… Elle n'y connaissait rien, _mais le sexe n'est pas sensé se passer ainsi ?_

Elle mit tout de même la chemise qui lui faisait une robe, puis elle essaya de desceller la porte, mais avec sa force de mouche… Elle finirait plus par se faire mal. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit, réfléchissant à toute les possibilité. Elle arriverait sûrement à le raisonner, se disait-elle afin de se rassurer. Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine… Elle ne méritait pas ce genre de punition, elle qui était vierge.

Alors qu'elle songeait ce qu'elle comptait lui dire, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un Gajeel en boxer. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle en avala sa salive. Il avança vers elle, instinctivement, Lévy se recula sur le lit.

 **\- Attends Gajeel ! Je… je pense pas que je sois prête pour ce genre de…**

 **\- Hein !? Faut que tu te rachètes, crevette,** dit en avançant à quatre pattes sur le lit.

 **\- Mais…mais… je…**

Le dos contre la tête du lit, le dragon slayer la surplombant, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Il avança alors son visage, se penchant… La belle fixait les lèvres du brun quand… rien.

Il tourna la tête et récupéra un livre sous le lit, puis il s'assit à côté d'elle. Il lui tendit l'ouvrage.

 **\- Lis-moi ça !** Commanda-t'il.

Hésitante, elle le prit dans ses fines mains blanches. Elle considéra la couverture avec curiosité…

 **\- Tu… tu veux que je te lise une histoire ?** S'étonna la bleutée.

Le ténébreux s'allongea sur le dos…

 **\- Les autres… Ils arrêtent pas de dire que tu leurs lisais des histoires quand vous étiez gosses, j'vous pas pourquoi moi j'y aurai pas le droit, moi on m'en a jamais lu,** expliqua-t'il d'un ton boudeur.

Lévy illumina son visage d'un beau sourire…

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas demandé simplement ?** Demanda-t'elle.

 **-Tsss…** Siffla le dragon slayer.

 _Ce vrai ! Gajeel Redfox ne demande rien à personne…_ Elle gloussa, alors. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'était imaginée ?

 **\- C'est tellement mignon,** dit la mage des mots.

 **\- Contentes-toi de lire !** Râla le jeune homme. **Et** **le répètes à personne !**

 **\- Promis !** Affirma la belle, enjouée, en ouvrant le livre.

 _Oh que oui, elle le gardera ce secret !_ _Elle le gardera précieusement dans son cœur…_

* * *

A romane : merci pour ton commentaire, non je n'écrirai pas de suite à Blue Pussycat, désolée ^^


	9. AIDE

**PAS DE CHAPITRE !**

 **Bonjour, les gens,**

 **je suis entrain d'écrire dif...fi...ci...le...ment... les**

 **prochains chapitre de mes fics et**

 **j'ai du mal !**

 **En réalité, j'ai très envie d'écrire un OS GAJEVY pour**

 **m'aérer la tête,**

 **problème, je trouve pas de thème... des idées qui avortent**

 **dès les premières lignes.**

 **En plus, comme vous avez du le remarquer,**

 **les thèmes de la gajevy week de cette années**

 **m'ont totalement désintéressés,**

 **donc je ne l'ai pas faite.**

 **Alors j'ai décidé de vous demander si vous aviez des idées**

 **attention !**

 **dans ce recueil, il n'y a que du Gajevy, Gale...**

 **et pas d'UA (univers alternatif).**

 **J'écrirais sur celui qui m'inspira,**

 **désolée pour les autres d'avance,**

 **mais je ne contrôle pas.**

 **Voilà...**

 **DONNEZ-MOI L'INSPIRATION ! ( formule magique)**

 **A plus !**


	10. Indiscrétion

**Salut,**

 **je vais tenter de me remettre avec plus de sérieux pendant le mois d'Août,**

 **en attendant, je publie quelque textes que j'ai écrit durant la Gajevy lovefest de l'an dernier,**

 **Désolée,**

 **à plus...**

* * *

 **Indiscrétion**

Assise à une table de la bibliothèque du conseil, la mage des mots vêtue de son uniforme, le manteau au dossier de sa chaise, décryptait un épais ouvrage dans une langue ancienne connue de peu dans ce monde. Depuis des jours qu'elle s'était attelé à cette tâche. Ecrivant sa trouvaille sur du papier à la plume, elle but une gorgée de café dans sa tasse. Elle écrivit les derniers mots de son paragraphe, puis elle lâcha sa plume et s'étira. Elle soupira de douleur.

 **\- Mal au dos, crevette ?** S'enquit une voix derrière elle.

Pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui lui avait dit cela.

 **\- Oui,** souffla-t'elle, lasse. **Restée assise, ici, toute la journée, c'est terrible pour les vertèbres.**

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule faisait des gestes pour se dérouiller. Elle sentit alors de grandes mains se poser sur son dos, lui massant les épaules. Surprise, elle hoqueta, mais elle ne fit rien pour l'arrêter au contraire, elle posa ses mains sur la table et ferma les yeux. Au fur et à mesure que le massage avançait, Gajeel descendait ses mains le loin de la colonne vertébrale de la linguiste. Cette dernière émettait de léger gémissement de satisfaction, se délassant.

 **\- Hmmmmm,** fit-elle.

\- **Gihi, ça te plait, crevette,** constata le mage d'acier.

La bleutée hocha du chef pour acquiescer, puis elle pencha sa tête en arrière, un grand sourire au lèvre. A ce moment, elle le vit, ce regard rubis, plein d'intensité, de tendresse, mais aussi de désir. Il était près déjà, elle voulut pourtant qu'il le fut plus. Il approchait son visage, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées en cette instant. Elle ne bougea pas, attendant, quasiment demandeuse d'un contact. Pourtant, il s'arrêta, leurs lèvres étaient à à peine un centimètre de distance.

 **\- Gajeel,** soupira-t'elle, suppliante.

Ce fut la permission attendue, il franchit le centimètre et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. Elle avait tant attendu cet instant. Ils bougèrent leurs lèvres ensembles, le ténébreux mit une main puissante sur le cou frêle de la jeune femme. Mais elle n'avait pas peur, au contraire, la bleutée encercla le cou de l'homme au-dessus d'elle de ses bras fins, plongeant ses mains dans la mer ébène qui lui servait de chevelure. Elle sentit la langue du dragon slayer cherchant à s'introduire. Alors elle lui permit d'entrer, elle ne réfléchissait plus de toute façon. Leurs langues se caressèrent dans un enlacement ardant. Elle vibrait de tout son être tant ce baiser était passionné. Exactement ce qu'elle avait espéré.

Ils se séparèrent, haletant. Lévy garda les yeux fermés un petit instant durant lequel il caressa sa joue duveteuse d'une main rugueuse. Soudain, le capitaine du conseil écarta la chaise de la table, brusquement. Elle ouvrit les yeux alors, étonnée. Sans plus attendre, il la saisit de ses deux mains par les hanches et la fit s'assoir sur la table. Il saisit le menton de la belle et l'embrassa avec fougue. Une brutalité qui lui correspondait. Elle agrippa le t-shit noir du ténébreux l'approchant d'elle. Il se plaça entre les cuisses galbées de la mage des mots.

Il s'écarta encore, le regard plein de désir. La bleutée le fixait avec attention. Il laissa tomber son manteau et retira son t-shirt. La belle hoqueta.

 **\- Gajeel ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Demanda-t'elle.

Il revint à sa place et prit dans sa bouche le lobe de l'oreille de la jeune femme. Cessant, elle sentit son souffle chaud dans le creux de son oreille.

 **\- Lévy, je tiens plus, je te veux,** susurra-t'il, d'une voix rauque pleine de luxure.

Il passa ses lèvres brûlante dans le cou de la belle, mais il fut gêné par son col roulé. Il grogna. Lévy, quant à elle, devenait folle. Folie qui s'amplifia lorsqu'il glissa ses mains sous son haut, touchant sa peau blanche. Il commença à le lever, alors la belle le retint avec ses fines mains.

 **\- Je…,** elle n'osait pas finir sa phrase.

Gajeel déposa ses lèvres rapidement sur les siennes.

 **\- T'en as envie aussi, ma belle,** affirma-t'il avant de lui lécher les lèvres.

Elle abdiqua, il avait raison, elle en avait tellement envie… Cette chaleur, cette excitation. Elle le laissa retiré son haut, se retrouvant en soutien-gorge devant lui. Il bisa goulument le cou de la mage des mots. Elle caressa le torse tant désiré, dessinant ses muscles parfaits. Sa peau était douce, lisse comme du métal. Il empoigna une fesse de la jeune femme la plaquant contre lui, son autre main se baladait sur le dos de Lévy. Arrivant à l'attache du sous-vêtement, il le détacha habillement. Sa bouche descendit sur sa peau soyeuse, la penchant en arrière légèrement. Puis il abaissa le tissu pour découvrit un téton qu'il prit tout de suite en bouche. Il le mordilla, le suça sous les gémissements de la bleutée.

Elle soupirait le prénom de son amour… Il palpa sa poitrine dévoilée. Lévy avait chaud, tellement chaud. Il la contemplait en s'écartant d'elle légèrement. Puis il revint auprès de son oreille. Elle entendait sa respiration forte.

 **\- Lévy, tu me rends dingue,** souffla-t'il.

Il ouvrit le pantalon de la jeune mage et s'empressa à glisser sa main à l'intérieur. La belle se cambras, présentant les tétons durcit de ses seins. Le brun s'empara d'un dans sa bouche.

 **\- Gajeel !** gémit-elle.

Lévy ferma les yeux… C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix.

 **\- Lévy ! Lévy ! Lévy !**

Surprise et mal à l'aise, elle ouvrit les yeux. Alors elle remarqua que le dragon slayer la fixait avec intensité.

 **\- Réveilles-toi,** dit-il, avec une voix qui ne correspondait pas à la sienne.

La bleutée ouvrit soudainement les yeux et vit le manuscrit qu'elle étudiait en gros plan. De la bave avait coulé sur son menton, elle s'essuya. Puis elle se redressa, toujours assise sur sa chaise. Elle était à la bibliothèque. Elle avait dû s'assoupir.

– **Enfin, réveillée,** fit une voix basse.

Elle leva le nez pour découvrir une silhouette massive avec un uniforme devant elle. Les pattes noires lui indiquèrent directement qui c'était. Elle déglutit.

 **\- Lily ?!** S'étonna-t'elle.

L'exceed affichait un sourire en coin en regardant la petite mage, amusé.

 **\- Ton lit serait plus confortable,** lui dit-il avec bienveillance.

La mage des mots se frotta son cou douloureux. Elle bailla.

 **\- Tu as raison, Lily,** confirma-t'elle d'une voix ensommeillée. **Je range tout ça.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en charge,** dit le chat noir.

La bleutée se mit debout doucement.

 **\- Merci, Lily.** Fit-elle.

Elle commença à partir.

 **\- Fais de beaux rêves,** souhaita-t'il, sur un ton plein de sous-entendu.

Lévy tiqua, arrêta sa marche et se retourna.

 **\- Tu… J'ai… Quand je dormais…** bredouilla-t'elle.

 **\- Tu n'as rien fait de suspect,** finit son camarade.

La linguiste souffla, rassurée. Alors qu'elle allait continuer sa route…

 **\- Juste,** ajouta Lily. **Tu as dit un prénom, entre deux gémissements…**

La bleutée devint rouge de honte, pétrifiée…

 **\- Euh… Ah… Beubeu… je… mais…** la mage des mots ne trouvait pas ses mots, piégée elle n'arrivait pas à voir une échappatoire.

 **\- Gihi, je sais, je ne dirai rien,** rassura l'exceed avec mansuétude.

La bleutée expira enfin et fit un geste de reconnaissance de la tête. Puis elle partit de la pièce. Panther Lily rangeant les ouvrages soupira, _si elle savait qu'il avait entendu Gajeel faire exactement le même genre de sons avec son prénom à elle…_

Il sourit... _Ah! Les jeunes ! Un jour, peut-être_ …

* * *

Thème : "rêve érotique"


	11. Vulgarité

Second petit texte...

* * *

 **Vulgarité**

Belle journée encore dans la campagne du royaume de Fiore, sur un chemin de terre, la mage des mots de Fairy Tail rechignait à avancer. Elle marchait en trainant les pieds, battant chaque caillou ayant le malheur de se retrouver sur son passage, négligeant ses bottines en cuire. Lévy Macgarden était… contrariée. Oui… contrariée, peut-être même furieuse. Elle leva la tête, regardant ses deux compagnons avançant devant elle. Elle fixait méchamment le dragon slayer surtout. _Quel crétin, celui-là !_ Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte qu'elle boudait, affichant sa tête de hamster des mauvais jours, toujours à cause de lui.

Enfin, pas uniquement à cause de lui, il y avait cette fille. Alors qu'ils avaient fait une halte dans une taverne, une femme aux formes généreuses avait abordé Gajeel. Le draguant carrément, elle lui avait chuchoté des mots à l'oreille qui l'avaient fait sourire, oubliant l'existence de Lily et la sienne. Enfin non, elle l'avait remarquée et avait dit qu'elle connaissait quelqu'un pour garder sa « petite sœur ».

 **\- Tsss…** cracha-t'elle, agacée.

Et cet idiot, il avait souri, d'un sourire pervers. _Abrutit !_ Au moins, il l'avait virée en disant qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. _Alors c'est ça son type de femme !_ Elle shoota un bon coup sur un caillou qui partait droit sur le mage d'acier. Ce dernier l'attrapa et le détruisit dans sa main. Il toisa la petite mage, elle déglutit. Mais elle n'allait certainement pas s'excuser. Elle continua à marcher, détournant son regard du jeune homme.

 **-** **Qu'est-ce que t'as, la crevette ?** S'enquit-il, alors qu'elle s'approchait d'eux.

Elle ne répondit pas se contentant d'avancer, regardant ses pieds. Elle se cogna à un obstacle dur. Elle leva la tête et vit le mage de fer.

 **-** **Pousses-toi, Gajeel !** ragea-t'elle.

 **\- Non,** affirma-t'il. **Dis-moi c'que t'as.**

Elle soupira. Panther Lily leva les yeux au ciel, une nouvelle joute verbale commençait entre les deux mages, tellement prévisible.

 **\- Cette fille à la taverne,** murmura-t'elle.

Il tendit l'oreille et fit un sourire en coin.

 **-** **Hein ! ? C'est que ça qui t'énerve ?** Se moqua-t'il.

 **\- C'était grossier et malvenu !** Grogna la bleutée.

 **\- Gihi ! Jalouse, crevette ?** Taquina le ténébreux.

 **\- Pas du tout !** Hurla la bleutée, rouge pivoine.

Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. _Pour qui il se prenait ? Jalouse… non, mais !_ Elle bougonna. Puis elle le fusilla du regard, tandis qu'il la toisait d'une manière amusée. Cela lui rappela son sourire pervers de tout à l'heure.

 **\- Je peux savoir ce qu'elle t'a dit à l'oreille ?** Demanda-t'elle, curieuse.

Il riota et se pencha calmement, ancrant son regard rubis dans celui de la mage.

 **\- Des mots salasses,** répondit-il.

La bleutée tiqua, fronça les sourcils et l'évita pour pouvoir avancer. Elle l'entendit rire.

 **\- C'est sûr qu'c'est pas l'genre de truc qu'tu dois dire, crevette,** dit-il, badin.

Lily soupira de consternation, tandis que Lévy se raidit, cessant sa marche, elle se retourna.

 **\- Tu insinue quoi, stupide dragon ?** Demanda-t'elle, piquée par la remarque du jeune homme.

Il marcha nonchalamment pour se placer face à elle.

 **\- Crevette, t'es plus genre gentille fille,** affirma-t'il.

Pensive, elle baissa la tête… Alors elle était ça, une « gentille fifille », pas étonnant qu'il ne tente rien à son encontre. Bon, elle s'avouait qu'il n'avait pas tort, elle n'avait jamais fait de proposition indécente à un homme. Mais elle était la mage des mots…

\- **Je suis coincée ?** S'agaça-t'elle à voix basse.

Le ténébreux inclina sa tête sur le côté et souffla.

 **\- C'est pas si grave, crevette. Chacun son truc,** dit-il en haussant les épaules.

La bleutée fit un pas auprès du dragon slayer.

 **\- Saches, Gajeel Redfox, que je peux mettre n'importe quel homme dans mon lit rien qu'avec des mots,** affirma-t'elle.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle disait cela, c'était un mensonge. Mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça. Elle l'entendit ricaner.

 **\- T'arriveras pas à me tenter, crevette,** défia-t'il.

Elle le considéra, il semblait sérieux. Elle devait paraitre détachée, pourtant elle déglutit malgré elle, gênée par la requête du brun. Elle posa une main sur un pectoral musclé du mage de fer et prit une attitude nonchalante. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, puis elle leva les yeux affichant plein de détermination.

 **\- Je veux déposer mes lèvres sur toi,** dit-elle, le brun haussa un sourcil. Elle glissa sa main. **Sur chacun de tes muscles, sur ta peau halée. Je veux te lécher.** Elle plaqua sa poitrine contre lui. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. **Je veux te sentir contre moi. Je veux qu'on fasse des choses… Ensemble. Je suis comme une paritonyx femelle au printemps.**

 **\- Une quoi ?** S'étonna le dragon slayer, surpris.

\- **Une quoi ?** Fit Panther Lily.

Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, la bleutée s'écarta légèrement.

 **\- Une paritonyx femelle, espèce d'inculte,** répéta-t'elle.

 **\- Et c'est… quoi ?** S'enquit le mage de fer, amusé.

 **\- C'est une espèce de singe vivant dans la forêt de Mardou. D'après les études éthologiques, ils ont** **une vie sexuelle hyperactive,** expliqua-t'elle.

Gajeel éclata de rire.

 **\- Crevette, t'es impayable !** Rit-il. **C'est pas encore ça, j'admets tes efforts.**

Voyant que le résultat obtenu n'était pas vraiment celui escompté, la bleutée tapa du pied et partit, furieuse, à pas rapide. Le dragon slayer de fer rit de bon cœur. Puis il se calma, regardant la petite mage avancer, en ruminant sa colère. Il soupira. Un sourire en coin, il la fixait, une fille amusante à n'en pas douter.

 **\- Pourquoi tu lui fais ça ?** S'enquit Lily qui s'était approché.

 **\- Quoi ? C'était drôle.** Fit le ténébreux.

 **\- Je parle de ton mensonge,** ajouta l'exceed. **Ton défis…**

Le mage d'acier hoqueta et regarda son coéquipier qui semblait avoir parfaitement compris son manège. Gajeel leva la tête au ciel et souffla, sa main sur le front.

 **\- Lily !** Souffla-t'il, désespéré. **J'sais pas quoi faire avec elle.** Il baissa la tête. **Elle a juste à m'dire, « on dort ensemble » et ma bite se met à durcir, alors l'entendre dire ces trucs, j'voulais la prendre et la faire jou…**

 **\- J'veux pas en savoir plus,** coupa le chat. **En fait, je ne voulais pas en savoir autant.**

 **\- P'tain, j'suis à sa merci,** soupira Gajeel.

\- **Dis-lui,** proposa Lily.

Le dragon slayer fusilla son ami du regard.

 **\- Il est hors de question qu'elle le sache,** gronda-t'il, une expression terrifiante au visage. **Si tu lui dis, tu ne boufferas plus jamais de kiwi de ta vie.**

Sur ses mots, le ténébreux reprit sa route. L'exceed haussa les épaules, il allait encore devoir supporter ce genre de scène longtemps…

* * *

 **Thème: Mots cochons**


	12. Ce n'est pas un crime

**voilà le dernier texte...**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Bise à tous**

* * *

 **\- Alors ?! Comment va, l'amoureux ?!** Clama Cana Alberona, plus grande buveuse de la guilde.

La mage au carte fit une tape amicale sur le dos musculeux du dragon slayer d'acier accoudé au bar. Il grogna, agacé. _Pourquoi ses mots avaient tant étonné tous ces tarés ?_ Il n'avait fait que déballé une vérité des plus banale, le premier allait mieux, mais il devenait la risée de la guilde. Ça ne le plaisait pas… pas du tout. Il tenta d'ignorer l'intruse qui empiétait sur son espace vitale. Il prit son verre de whisky dans une main et commença à le boire. _Ils pouvaient bien penser ce qu'ils voulaient, il n'a aucun regret._

Malheureusement pour lui, Cana n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement.

 **\- Le Shodaï n'est pas la seule fille que tu as touchée avec tes paroles,** ajouta-t'elle, badine.

Le mage d'acier abaissa son verre, émettant un léger rire moqueur, gardant un sourire en coin.

 **\- Désolé pour toi, t'es pas mon genre,** rétorqua-t'il, amusé.

Il releva le coude afin de finir sa boisson avant de partir se reposer chez lui.

 **\- Ton genre, c'est petite, jolie, les cheveux bleus, les grands yeux marron et passionnée de livres, non ?** Taquina la brune.

Gajeel recracha ce qu'il était en train de boire en entendant la description qui correspondait exactement à… Lévy Macgarden. Cana pouffa, satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle venait de provoquer.

 **-** **Comme tu as dit, ce n'est pas un crime,** dit la cartomancienne.

La réaction du dragon slayer avait été remarqué par plusieurs personnes présente dont la concernée. Lévy regardait, le cœur battant, l'homme à la longue chevelure ébène. Elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas ignoré ses mots et espérait sincèrement qu'il pensait à elle en les prononçant. Elle ne sentit que très tardivement le regard insistant posé sur elle. Tournant la tête, elle découvrit la mage aux clés qui la fixait avec un grand sourire plein de sous-entendu. La bleutée se raidit, embarrassée.

 **\- Tu aurais quelque chose à me dire Lévy-chan ?** S'amusa Lucy.

La bleutée s'empourpra, le rouge de sa peau jurant avec le bleu de ses cheveux. Elle déglutit et regarda autour d'elle. Elle devait avouer qu'en ses moments de trouble, elle parlerait bien avec son amie.

 **\- Pas ici,** dit la bleutée en indiquant la sortie arrière de la guilde.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent du hall discrètement. Lévy triturait ses doigts nerveusement.

 **\- Alors vous deux…** commença Lucy, enjouée.

 **\- Rien, il n'y a rien de plus que de l'amitié entre nous,** interrompit la mage des mots.

La blonde croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et arqua les sourcils, dubitative.

 **\- Mais ce qu'il a dit** … continua-t'elle.

\- **Je sais, Lu-chan.** Souffla la bleutée. **Je crois qu'il est plus sensible qu'il n'y parait.**

Elle avait dit ses mots avec une immense lueur dans ses grands yeux noisette, un tendre sourire au visage. Elle en éprouvait une sorte de fierté, elle savait qu'il était un homme bon.

 **\- Mais vous avez vécu un an ensemble ?** S'étonna la blonde.

La linguiste s'adossa à un mur et souffla.

 **\- Nous sommes des équipiers, des camarades, je ne pense pas qu'il m'envisage…**

 **\- Comme une amante ?** Finit Lucy, intriguée.

A nouveau, la transformation de pigmentation de sa peau lui fit prendre un rouge rivalisant avec celui d'un coquelicot en pensant au mot… amante. _Dans les livres ce mot signifie tant d'amour, de passion charnelle…_ avant Gajeel Redfox, Lévy ne s'était jamais imaginée vouloir tenir cette place dans la vie d'un homme. Elle ne s'en préoccupait guère. Oui… Elle était la mignonne petite Lévy dont l'amour n'avait jamais été une de ses préoccupations. Elle était celle qui avait envoyé les râteaux les plus rapides à deux hommes qui lui tournaient autour depuis leurs enfances. Elle préférait lire les romans d'aventures, déchiffré les vieux manuscrits, les énigmes que les romans d'amour, très peu pour elle. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il entre dans sa vie d'une manière fracassante, certes, et désastreuse aussi, mais il s'était plutôt bien rattrapé. Cet homme était une énigme et une aventure à ses yeux… Elle se sentait plus forte avec lui, il ne la traitait pas comme un objet tout mimi, mais comme une camarade. Elle aimait être auprès de lui, elle adorait sa présence… et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait admis ses sentiments pour lui. _Ce n'est pas un crime…_

 **\- Lévy ? Tu l'aimes ?** Ajouta la constellationniste.

Sa question sonnait comme une affirmation, une évidence dans la bouche de la jeune femme. La mage des mots baissa la tête.

 **\- Oui,** murmura-t'elle.

Oui… elle était tombée amoureuse de cet apathique, ce bagarreur et bougon de dragon slayer. _Ce n'est pas un crime…_

 **\- Tu devrais lui dire,** conclut la blonde sous une forme de commandement.

 **\- Jamais !** Hurla la bleutée.

\- **Lévy…**

 **\- Pour qu'il se moque de moi, qu'il me rit au nez,** s'emporta la petite mage.

\- **Tu ne peux pas en être sûre,** affirma Lucy, optimiste. **La manière dont il est avec toi, qu'il te regarde… Lévy…**.

Voyant que son amie baissait la tête d'embarras, Lucy soupira.

 **\- C'est un idiot et nous allons vivre des moments pas faciles,** expliqua la mage aux clés sur un ton grave. **Peut-être que vous n'aurez pas d'autre…**

\- **Je sais Lu-chan,** coupa la linguiste calmement. La bleutée haussa les épaules.

vy se sépara de son mur et saisit la poignée de la porte de la guilde. Elle s'arrêta avant d'entrer. Elle avait envie de le dire à voix haute, juste une fois, comme pour se libérer d'un poids sur son cœur. _Ce n'est_ pas un crime…

 **\- Je suis amoureuse de Gajeel Redfox,** dit-elle en souriant à son amie.

Au moment même où elle prononça ces mots, au bar de la guilde, un verre se brisa dans une main gantée.

 **\- Gajeel ?! T'as un problème ?** S'enquit Cana, inquiète.

Seule la mage aux cartes avait remarqué que son ami venait de casser son verre sans aucune raison apparente. Le ténébreux afficha une expression grave, il secoua sa main, après quelques secondes d'immobilité totale. Il s'écarta ensuite du bar pour sortir par la grande porte. Il éprouvait le besoin de respirer, le besoin de réfléchir dans un endroit plus calme. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre… Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû écouter la conversation entre la bunny girl et la crevette… Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

S'asseyant sur un banc, il se prit sa tête entre les mains, ça devenait compliqué. Ces mots lui firent ressentir une immense joie, ainsi qu'un sentiment de dégoût… de dégoût envers lui-même. Il ne méritait pas cet amour, pourtant, il l'avait envisagé. Oui… Lui, Gajeel Redfox avait envisagé d'avoir une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un, de partager sa vie, son quotidien, son lit avec une femme chaque nuit de sa vie… oui pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait envisagé un avenir avec une personne. Il avait rêvé d'elle maintes fois et pas uniquement d'une manière respectable. Son dégoût et sa culpabilité croissaient tandis qu'il songeait à la joie, au plaisir que cela lui provoquait. _Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable d'appliquer ce qu'il avait dit pour lui-même ?_

Il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable de ressentir ce qu'il ressentait… Il grogna de rage contre lui-même. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait, comment pouvait-il songer à son bonheur à lui… avec elle ?

 **\- Ce n'est pas un crime de tomber amoureux, mais c'est difficile de se pardonner,** lui dit une voix de vieillard.

Gajeel leva le nez et découvrit Makarov en face de lui. Le maitre souriait au jeune homme avec bienveillance.

 **\- J'ai fait beaucoup de mal, le vieux,** bougonna le dragon slayer.

 **\- Pour ça, tu t'es racheté, largement,** assura Makarov. **Le problème est comment oublier la mal que tu lui as fait à elle et t'octroyer le droit d'accepter ce que tu ressens sans repenser à cette douleur ?**

Le ténébreux arqua un sourcil, suspicieux.

 **\- Vous avez un truc magique pour ça ?** S'enquit-il.

 **\- Mon garçon, je ne vais pas te mentir,** commença le maître. **Jamais ses souvenirs douloureux ne s'effaceront de ta mémoire.**

Le mage d'acier baissa la tête en entendant ces mots qu'il savait véridiques. Il fixait pensivement un pavé du sol, comme si la solution allait en émerger d'un instant à l'autre. Le vieil homme s'approcha et posa une main consolatrice sur son épaule.

 **\- Cependant, c'est à toi qu'il appartient de créer des souvenirs heureux avec elle,** ajouta-t'il, Gajeel leva la tête, regardant son interlocuteur. **L'avenir n'est pas le passé et tu es un bon garçon comme tu l'as prouvé. Tu peux construire ton bonheur, sans redouter ce passé en permanence.**

Le brun, comprenant les mots du vieil homme, acquiesça. Makarov partit alors en direction de la guilde, laissant Gajeel médité sur la démarche à suivre. Cependant, il cessa un instant sa marche avant d'entrer.

 **\- Gajeel,** interpela-t'il. **Par contre, si, un jour, tu fais du mal à ma petite Lévy, je te le ferai payer.**

Il gronda sa menace avec une voix surnaturelle. Gajeel en frissonna d'effrois et acquiesça en s'inclinant. Makarov continua alors sa marche, laissant le dragon slayer seul, assis sur le banc. Il devait peut-être tout éclaircir entre eux après tout, une fois que la paix serait de retour. _Sa putain de phrase avait ouvert la voix_. Il expira avec force tandis qu'il leva sa tête au ciel. Dire qu'il avait dit ça sans réfléchir, ça lui apprendra à être moins con.

 **\- Tu comptes les oiseaux ?** Le surprit une petite voix fluette.

 _Merde, deuxième fois qu'il n'avait pas senti la présence de quelqu'un, il devait vraiment se ressaisir._ Il baissa la tête pour découvrir la fille qui hantait ses pensées, prête à partir de la guilde, son sac sur le dos.

 **\- J'ai lu dans une encyclopédie ornithologique que l'on pouvait voir des pics à crête jaune et à col rouge en ce moment, c'est très rare,** dit-elle.

Elle le perdait complètement. Elle était vraiment en train de lui parler de piaf, là. Pas de doute, cette fille était unique.

\- **Pas vu** , répondit-il, simplement.

\- **oh !** Elle haussa les épaules. **Un jour, peut-être.**

Un silence s'installa ensuite entre les deux jeunes gens. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire. Leurs conversations précédentes les avaient quelque peu perturbés. Finalement, ce fut Lévy qui brisa le silence.

 **\- Bon, ben… je rentre chez moi,** annonça-t'elle.

Elle leva la main en signe d'au revoir, tourna les talons et entama la route pour Fairy Hill. Tout de suite, elle entendit les pas du dragon slayer tapés sur les pavés à côté d'elle. Elle sourit malgré elle, touchée par le fait qu'il la raccompagne. Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire, contente de ne pas faire le trajet seule. Le ténébreux la zieuta du coin de l'œil, marchant de manière nonchalante, les mains dans les poches.

 **\- J'rentre chez moi, aussi,** justifia-t'il.

 **\- Je m'en doute,** répondit-elle, amusée qu'il se croyait obligé de s'expliquer. **Tu vas faire quoi, en attends…**

Lévy se pinça les lèvres, hésitante et apeurée de dire la suite.

 **\- La bataille ?** Continua la brun.

La bleutée secoua la tête pour acquiescer. Le ténébreux la considéra un petit moment, remarquant qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Il expira avec force et répondit en fixant droit devant lui.

 **-** **J'pensais aller me pieuter.**

Surprise, la linguiste tourna la tête pour le regarder. Il semblait calme et sérieux. Pourtant, elle ressentait une immense angoisse.

 **-** **Tu arriveras à dormir, malgré…** **tout ?** Demanda-t'elle.

 **\- Ben, oui,** dit-il d'une façon détachée.

 **\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais,** ajouta la mage des mots. Elle serra ses mains contre ses bras. **Moi, je suis terrifiée, je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à me calmer.**

Lévy avait effectivement cette fâcheuse tendance à se laisser submerger par des idées sombres dans des moments pareils.

 **\- T'y arrive bien quand on se bat d'habitude,** fit observer la mage d'acier.

 **\- Quand on se bat, je suis avec toi,** rectifia-t'elle, sans réfléchir.

Tous les deux se raidirent en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. La bleutée devint écarlate et secoua les mains.

 **\- Je veux dire… que… tu es mon camarade… un soutient… et tu me rassures,** bredouilla-t'elle, embarrassée, plus que de raison.

Le dragon slayer la fixa, restant silencieux. Lévy, sentant ce regard, était honteuse, elle aurait désiré devenir encore plus petite, disparaitre.

 **\- Tu peux venir chez moi, si tu veux,** proposa-t'il à voix basse.

Cependant, la petite mage l'entendit parfaitement, elle s'arrêta net. Elle regarda l'homme de dos, interloquée. Il se retourna, semblant attendre une réponse.

 **\- Tu es sûr ?** Demanda-t'elle, dubitative.

Elle pensait qu'il préférait être tranquille. Pas qu'elle ne voulait pas passer cet instant avec lui, bien au contraire. Si elle devait choisir une personne avec qui passer un moment pareil, ce serait bien lui… Alors qu'il lui proposât… Agacé, le ténébreux soupira bruyamment.

 **\- Ouais… Chui sûr,** dit-il d'une voix plus rauque qu'à son habitude.

Une fois, chez lui, Gajeel retira son manteau et le lâcha négligemment sur un fauteuil en croute de cuir. La bleutée le suivit timidement et découvrit ce loft de brique rouge et de vieux parquet. Il étira se bras au-dessus de sa tête.

 **\- Fais comme chez toi** , dit-il simplement.

Il se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être un coin nuit, retirant ses bottes, il se laissa choir dans un grand lit. Allongé sur le ventre, il ferma les yeux, laissant la petite mage se débrouiller. Portant, il gardait une oreille attentive à ce qu'il se passait. Il l'entendit poser son sac à dos au sol, elle l'ouvrit. L'odeur de vieux papier lui indiqua qu'elle en sortit un livre. Elle retira ses boots, délicatement. Puis elle s'approcha doucement de lui. La pression sur le matelas montrait qu'elle était montée sur le lit à son tour. Elle s'installa à côté de lui et ouvrit son livre. Au fond, lui aussi ça lui allait de la sentir près de lui.

Il reconsidéra sa décision, lorsqu'il l'entendit glousser.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, crevette ?** Interrogea-t'il, suspicieux.

\- **C'est juste que je ne t'imaginais pas choisir une couverture avec des étoiles et des lunes,** rit-elle.

 _Merde, il avait oublié cette couverture à la con._ Il n'avait pas choisi, il l'avait plutôt récupérée. Juvia le lui avait donné, voyant que cela lui manquait cruellement.

 **\- Tsss…** cracha-t'il.

 **\- En plus, elle est rose,** observa-t'elle, hilare.

Le dragon slayer grogna, mécontent que la crevette se moquât de lui. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule robuste.

 **\- Allons… Je trouve ça plutôt mignon,** murmura-t'elle, amusé.

A cette instant elle se reçut un oreiller dans la figure.

 **\- Chui pas mignon, crevette,** dit-il en se retournant pour lui faire face.

La bleutée gonfla les joues, prit son oreiller et passa à l'action à son tour. Un combat acharné se déroula entre les deux mages sous leurs rires. Seulement, très vite, la jeune fille fut dominée par son adversaire. Ce dernier lui retira son oreiller des mains. Désarmée, la mage des mots leva deux doigts et commença à parler.

 **\- Soli… hfmmmgmmgf**

Elle fut interrompue par une main imposante qui se plaça sur sa bouche, tandis que l'autre main gantée maintenait les poignets de la jeune fille au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre le matelas. Il la surplombait à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle, ses genoux de chaque côté des cuisses galbées de la jolie linguiste. Un silence étrange s'était installé entre eux, un instant suspendu où le temps ne faisait plus son office. Seul leurs deux respirations haletantes résonnaient dans la grande pièce. Les pupilles grenat du ténébreux se perdaient dans les grands yeux marrons de la mage. Il déglutit, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'invité ici, mais cela avait été plus fort que lui. La voir vulnérable… son point faible, il ne pouvait pas résister à ça.

Il se ressaisit, enfin, secouant la tête.

 **\- La magie, c'est de la triche, crevette,** dit-il avec un sourire carnassier. **Je devrais t'arrêter pour ça.**

Lévy tenta une réponse, mais la main du dragon slayer l'en empêchait toujours. Il la retira.

 **\- Nous n'avions pas établi de règle,** rétorqua-t'elle avec autant d'assurance qu'elle pouvait en puiser en elle, malgré leur situation.

Pourtant, elle l'avait vue… cette lueur dans les yeux de Gajeel. Durant un instant, elle eut cette étrange impression d'être autre chose qu'une coéquipière, qu'une amie… D'être bien plus. Peut-être étaient-ce ses propres sentiments qui influençait son jugement ? Cependant, le trouble était bien là.

Soudain, des doigts râpeux caressèrent sa joue duveteuse, doucement. Lévy ferma alors les yeux, savourant le geste. Il plaça la pommette saillante dans sa paume, passant son pouce sur ses lèvres charnues et rose. Elle le bisa, demandeuse. Des mèches ébènes lui chatouilla le visage, juste avant de sentir une pression plus forte sur ses lèvres. Elle réalisa alors… Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox l'embrassait, là, actuellement. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus, elle suivit le mouvement qu'il entamait avec ses lèvres chaudes au goût de fer. _Ce n'est pas un crime…_

Il ne comprit pas ce qui l'avait décidé… mais il le faisait comme ça, par impulsion comme souvent chez lui. Il l'avait à disposition, sans crainte, sans soumission. Il avait eu cette envie de toucher, puis elle s'offrait. Elle avait dit ces mots, jamais de sa vie, il ne s'était imaginé que quelqu'un pouvait lui offrir cela. Qu'il en aurait le droit. Après tout c'était elle qui avait casser ce verrou qu'il s'était évertué à ne pas toucher durant deux ans… ou bien était-ce lui qui avait commencé avec ses mots ? Qu'importe, _ce n'est pas un crime…_ Il voulait… Il voulait y goûter. Goûter pleinement à cette sensation, se plonger dedans, sans y réfléchir plus, alors il ferma les yeux et se jeta. _Ce n'est pas un crime…_ Pour la première fois, la première fois qu'il ressentait cela. _Ce n'est pas un crime…_ Il sourit lorsqu'il la sentit répondre.

Il libéra ses poignets, caressant la peau laiteuse de son bras fin. Y goûter plus… Il léchait les lèvres sucrées de la petite mage, une gourmandise… lui demandant, lui mendiant, lui implorant l'accès. Elle lui permit, ouvrant sa bouche, séparant ses dents, allant à la rencontre de sa langue. Il croirait plus timorée, mais non, la belle partagea l'échange pleinement. Comme si elle n'attendait que ça depuis des lustres. _Ce n'est pas un crime…_

Les fines mains libérées de Lévy se perdit dans la mer ébènes de cheveux, massant son crâne. Elle avait rêvé de faire ça depuis longtemps, en fait, elle avait rêvé de tout ce qui se passait à ce moment. Elle émit des gémissements de contentement, leurs langues se caressèrent avec plus d'ardeur.

Les grandes mains du ténébreux se placèrent sur les hanche de la jeune femme. Un pique d'excitation s'empara d'elle lorsqu'il la souleva en s'agenouillant sur le lit. Il l'assit sur lui à califourchon, elle s'accrochait à ses épaules robustes comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils approfondir le baiser encore plus. Il mit une main à l'arrière de la tête de la belle, dans ses cheveux soyeux, l'autre main tenait sa taille contre lui… Collée à lui. Elle partageait cette envie car elle enlaça le cou de taureau du mage de ses bras fins. Il y avait ce désir ardent de ne faire plus qu'un. _Ce n'est pas un crime..._

Lévy s'appliquait dans ce baiser, bien qu'il devenait beaucoup plus fougueux qu'au début. Elle avait du mal à suivre… Cela ne la déplaisait pas, au contraire. Des frissons et une chaleur immense venant de son bas ventre l'envahissait. Elle aurait aimé que cela ne s'arrêtât jamais. Mais l'air commençait à manquer, elle espérait que Gajeel avait pris en compte qu'elle ne possédait pas des poumons de dragon slayer. Ironique puisque techniquement, leurs premier baiser était pour donner de l'air au jeune homme.

Heureusement, la mort par asphyxie de la mage des mots ne serait pas à déplorer, aujourd'hui. Ils se séparèrent haletant. Lévy garda les paupière close, craignant la suite, la peur de voir du regret chez le mage d'acier… ou quelque chose qui pourrait la blesser. Pourtant, la main qui s'était faufilée sous son haut, lui tenant la hanche entre le pouce et les doigts, caressant son flanc, lui indiquait qu'il n'y avait aucun regret. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux pour découvrir les yeux brûlant du ténébreux. Un peu gênée, elle cacha son visage dans le cou de l'homme. Le brun l'accueillit volontiers. Le nez dans ses cheveux, il huma son doux parfum de tilleul.

 **\- Et maintenant ?** Demanda-t'elle, inquiète.

Il ne répondit pas, restant hésitant, en temps normal, avec une autre femme, il l'aurait déjà prise. Il l'aurait pénétré et basta… Mais ce n'était pas une autre femme, c'était Lévy. Jamais il ne traiterait ainsi, pour cette raison, il entrait dans un terrain inconnu. Il crevait d'envie de lui faire l'amour, de la faire jouir, de l'aimer… De goûter plus… _Ce n'est pas un crime…_

Il se retint, il retint cette envie, cette pulsion qui battait en lui. Il caressa doucement les cheveux azur de la belle.

 **\- ça dépend de toi, crevette,** répondit-il, dans un murmure suave.

Il offrait son sort à la jeune femme, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution aux problématiques qui se posaient à lui. Les souffles de la petite mage dans son cou le faisait frissonner, il attendait, un mot, un signe, un geste… Son cœur battait terriblement fort tout comme le sien. Il sentit, soudainement, un touché humide sur sa peau mate. Des baisers timides dans son cou qu'elle déposait tendrement. Une de ses fines mains agrippait le t-shirt vert à un pectoral. Il ne bougeait pas, ne sachant ce que signifiait ce geste. Etait-ce une invitation à aller plus loin ? Il avait du mal à jauger avec elle et il ne voulait surtout pas se gourer sur ce coup. Les lèvres de la bleutée remontaient petit à petit le cou du jeune homme, arrivant à sa mâchoire… Il resta immobile comme un chasseur cherchant à ne pas effaroucher sa proie. Elle continua, aboutissant à la commissure des lèvres du ténébreux. Elle s'arrêta là, s'écartant légèrement. Elle posa sa main sur la joue opposée à elle, invitant l'homme à la regarder. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, avide et hésitante. Elle baissa ses yeux.

 **\- Gajeel…** murmura-t'elle. **Je t'…**

Il la coupa en l'embrassant à nouveau passionnément. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait lui avouer, il les avait déjà entendus, ces mots. Non… Il ne voulait pas encore entendre des mots… Les mots n'avaient que peu de sens, peu de saveur pour lui, c'était son domaine à elle. Non… Il voulait le vivre, vivre l'amour, vivre cette nouvelle aventure avec elle. _Ce n'est pas un crime…_

Alors qu'il savourait les lèvres de la belle, sa main sous le haut noir montait un peu plus, caressant son petit corps. L'autre main passa sous sa jupe marron, frottant sa cuisse, palpant sa fesse, impunément. La bleutée hoqueta de surprise, stoppant le baiser. Doucement, elle posa ses mains sur les poignets épais du jeune homme, retirant les intrus. Il en fut quelque peu contrarié, il était allé trop vite. Une fois les grandes mains face à elle, elle plaça ses doigts délicats sur le bracelet métallique de la droite.

 **\- Je veux que tu me touches vraiment,** dit-elle en retirant la mitaine.

Elle procéda de même avec l'autre main et déposa les tissus sur la table de nuit. Enfin, elle repositionna les mains de Gajeel sur son corps. Retirant ses mains, la jeune femme frotta les piercings de ses avant-bras. Ils étaient brûlants.

Satisfait de ne pas avoir été repoussé, il enleva portant ses mains. Intriguée, la bleutée le regardait avec des yeux inquiets. Le ténébreux, quant à lui, affichait un sourire carnassier, le regard rubis brillant.

 **\- Te toucher vraiment, hein ?** Fit-il, sur un ton de défis.

Il assit Lévy sur le lit, il en descendit. Lévy ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait. Il la toisait, un instant, tandis qu'il était debout devant elle. Soudain, il saisit le bas du haut de la jeune fille et lui retira rapidement, faisant tombé son ruban au passage.

 **\- Eh !** Protesta la linguiste qui se retrouvait en soutient gorge en dentelle orange.

La belle gonfla les joues. Il prit ensuite les chevilles de la petite mage, étendant ses jambes. Il déboutonna sa jupe, prit sa ceinture avec l'élastique de son legging noir. Il tira vivement dessus. Lévy était donc en sous-vêtement sur le lit. Elle fronçait les sourcils, elle n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Enfin, le voulait-elle ?

 **\- Tu es content de toi ?** Gronda-t'elle.

 **\- Gihi.**

Il retira son propre t-shirt, dévoilant son torse parfaitement musclé, son bandeau chut. Puis il se pencha au-dessus de la petite mage, forcée de s'allonger sur le dos. Elle gardait ses yeux braqués dans ceux du ténébreux qui la surplombait. Lévy caressa les muscles du jeune homme, dessinant chacun de ses muscles saillants. Il descendit un peu plus, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de la jeune femme. Il approcha ses lèvres du creux de l'oreille de la belle.

 **\- Plutôt, ouais,** susurra Gajeel.

Sa bouche attrapa le lobe de l'oreille de la bleutée, le suçant, le mordillant.

 **\- Idiot,** soupira la jeune femme.

La main opposée du ténébreux saisit fermement une cuisse de la mage des mots, faisant lever sa jambe autour de sa taille. Il jouait avec le tissu de la culotte, empoignant sa fesse. Lévy plaça son autre jambe de sorte à encercler le bassin de son homme. Elle ferma les yeux se délectant des caresses et des baisers du brun. _Alors ça y est… ils allaient le faire._ Pensa-t'elle dans un moment d'égarement. _Peut-être ne devrait-elle pas se comporter ainsi ? Devrait-elle être plus farouche ? Lucy lui dirait d'attendre, de le faire languir._ Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les baisers dans son cou l'électrisaient complétement… Son odeur, ses gestes, ses mains calleuses brûlant sa peau d'albâtre, la chaleur de son corps au-dessus du sien, tous cet ensemble provoquait en elle une sensation intense qu'elle n'avait jamais connue auparavant. _Ce n'est pas un crime…_

Arrivant à la bretelle de soutien-gorge, il la coupa avec les dents. Il traçant une ligne brûlante avec sa bouche entre l'épaule et la naissance du sein ferme. De sa main libre, il découvrit le bout de chaire rose durci d'excitation. Il le pinça entre ses deux doigts, la bleutée émit un petit cri. Il le mit dans sa bouche et le suça goulument.

Lévy se sentit fondre sur place, personne ne l'avait touché ainsi. Elle ne sut comment, mais Gajeel retira le reste du sous-vêtement. Elle s'en moquait de ce tissu. Sa poitrine nue s'offrait à son amant. Il empoigna aisément les deux seins de sa grande main, plaçant ses tétons entre ses doigts, il les pinçait et les mordillait tour à tour. La bleutée se tortillait de plaisir, frottant son bas-ventre à celui du ténébreux. _Ses scrupules moururent à cet instant._ L'excitation était telle, qu'elle ressentait l'impératif d'aller jusqu'au bout. _Ce n'est pas un crime…_

Le dragon slayer s'attarda un bon moment sur cette douce poitrine. La quittant, au grand dam de la mage des mots, il parcourut de ses lèvres son abdomen, arrivant au bas-ventre. Soudain, il s'arrêta, s'écartant légèrement. Debout, il fixait la belle. Cette dernier, interloquée et esseulée, lui fit un regard interrogateur. _Quelque chose n'allait pas ?_ Lévy se redressa légèrement. Le ténébreux affichait un sourire fière, il tenait entre ses doigts un bout de tissu. Il jouait avec, la mage réalisa alors qu'il s'agissait de sa petite culotte. Elle était nue. Avant même qu'elle plaçât ses mains devant son intimité, le jeune homme s'accroupit devant elle. Il lui écarta les cuisses avec une poigne contrôlée et les posant sur ses épaules robustes. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, inquiète. Tandis qu'il lui jetait un regard gourmand, elle eut l'impression qu'il allait la dévorer. Il lécha ses babines. Puis il approcha son visage de la vulve de la bleutée.

 **\- Oh !** Laissa-t'elle échapper en se penchant en arrière.

Gajeel caressa avec la langue son clitoris gonflé, elle tremblotait de plaisir. Suçant le bouton, les gémissements de la belle s'accroissaient. Enfin, il entra dans l'antre de la bleutée. La langue jouant dans son vagin. Elle se cambra, hurlant de plaisir tant un cyclone de sensation la saisissait. Elle criait le prénom de son bourreau. Agrippant sa chevelure ébène indomptable d'une main, tandis qu'une autre l'empêchait de tomber en arrière.

 **\- Gajeel ! Je vais… vais…**

Jouir… Il but le liquide qui quittait son corps alors qu'elle se contractait. Il arrêta, la bleutée respirait avec force, gardant les yeux clos. Gajeel contempla son beau visage, rosi par le plaisir. Elle l'ignorait, mais à cet instant, elle aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi. Il devenait son esclave, enchainé à elle. _Ce n'est pas un crime…_ Il ne lui dirait pas, bien sûr. C'est alors que… la porte d'entrée claqua.

 **\- Tous les exceeds ont été… mis… à…l'a…bris…** annonça l'intrus qui venait de voir le jeune couple.

 **\- Lily !** S'exclama Lévy en prenant la couverture et en se cachant dedans.

 **\- Merde !** Ragea Gajeel avant de se relever.

Il soupira et se retourna lentement pour voir son partenaire raide de gêne. L'exceed avait fermé les yeux, il fit demi-tour en volant. Il se cogna à un poteau avant de rouvrir les yeux.

 **\- T'aurais pu frapper à la porte,** grogna le ténébreux après s'être essuyer la bouche avec le revers de sa main.

 **\- Je… j'ha… j'habite aussi ici,** rétorqua le chat, perdu.

Panther Lily tourna un peu sur lui-même cherchant… la sortie.

 **\- A droite,** signala le ténébreux.

L'exceed prit cette direction.

 **\- Je vais rester dehors… un peu loin,** annonça-t'il.

 **\- C'est une bonne idée,** dit le brun.

 **\- A plus tard, Lévy !** Fit Lily, en sortant. **Et pardon !**

 **\- Ce… ce n'est rien !** Cria la voix suraiguë d'une bosse sous une couverture étoilée.

Gajeel verrouilla derrière son partenaire. Il revint en direction du lit, il fit coulisser la cloison qui séparait le coin nuit du reste de la pièce. Il s'assit sur le lit.

Sous la couverture, la jeune fille n'osait pas se montrer, elle avait tellement honte. Elle sentit une caresse sur son dos.

 **\- Tu peux t'montrer, crevette,** dit le mage d'acier, amusé. **Il est plus là.**

 **\- Non !** Répondit-elle.

Elle resserra l'étoffe étoilée contre elle.

 **\- Tsss… Tu vas pas rester là-d'sous pour toujours,** Rit-il.

La bleutée se redressa, sortant juste sa tête. Elle cachait son corps. Ses cheveux en batails, elle fronçait les sourcils en fixant Gajeel.

 **\- Tu trouves ça amusant ?** Demanda-t'elle, sur un ton réprobateur. **Lily m'a vu, entièrement nue, dans une position…**

Elle était beaucoup trop embarrassée pour finir sa phrase. Le dragon slayer rit, il prit ensuite le menton de la belle entre son pouce et son index. Il approcha son visage, ancrant son regard dans les grands orbes de la jeune mage.

 **\- Il ne t'a pas vu entièrement nue, ma tête cachait ta jolie chatte,** taquina-t'il.

Elle gonfla les joues, s'empourprant, immédiatement.

 **\- Stupide Gajeel !** Ragea-t'elle avant de se cacher à nouveau en totalité.

Le ténébreux soupira.

 **\- Tu sortiras pas ?** S'enquit le jeune homme.

 **\- Jamais !**

Elle répondait comme une enfant, elle savait que son attitude était puérile, mais elle s'en fichait royalement. _Ce n'est pas un crime…_ Il avait commencé. Elle sentit de l'air passer, la couverture se soulever, se baisser juste après qu'un corps chaud s'installa contre elle. Allongée sur le ventre, elle était dos à lui.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Grogna-t'elle.

 **\- Tu restes dessous, alors j'vins dessous aussi,** répondit-il.

Il caressa d'une main le dos de la linguiste, puis les jolis courbes de ses fesses.

 **\- P'tain ! Ton cul est à s'damner, crevette,** Il avait quasiment ronronné ses mots de sa voix rauque.

Ce n'était qu'une pensée à la base… Une contemplation gourmande d'un homme resté sur sa faim et il espérait que cette petite interruption n'allait pas mettre fin à son banquet. Alors il avait bien malgré lui exprimé ces mots à voix hautes, continuant de promener sa main sur ce corps inexploré jusqu'à lui. _Ce n'est pas un crime…_ Il afficha un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il constata qu'elle frissonnait. Il passa donc à l'assaut à nouveau. Il posa ses canines sur une des fesses rebondies de la jeune femme, croquant dans le fruit défendu qu'il avait admiré depuis tant de temps. Elle émit un petit couinement, mais ne protesta pas plus. Elle agrippait le matelas, cherchant à enfoncer ses ongles dedans. Au-dessus d'elle, il remonta son dos avec ses lèvres brûlantes, ses mains suivant sur les flancs de la belle. Il la sentait tendue encore… _Crevette… Elle doit se détendre pour… la suite._

Une main puissante écarta ses cheveux azur, l'excitation de la jeune femme revenait en son bas-ventre. Il lécha le lobe de son oreille, elle cédait. Son corps rappelait le souvenir de la sensation qui l'avait prise juste avant la venue de Lily. Cet aperçu qu'il lui avait offert. _Ce qu'il l'agaçait… Elle n'est qu'une poupée entre ses mains. Cela ne lui déplaisait…pas vraiment._ Elle devait avouer qu'elle était flattée de lui faire ressentir cela. _Ce n'est pas un crime…_ Cette idée se confirma quand une main souleva légèrement ses fesses, les plaquant contre le bas-ventre du dragon slayer. Elle sentit alors ce renflement dans son pantalon en toile, gonflé d'excitation. Une main glissa sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Descendant son index s'introduisit dans la fente humide et massa le bouton gonflé. Lévy se mit à gémir timidement. Le mage d'acier léchait son cou fin, la désarment complétement et l'offrant à un plaisir croissant. _Ce n'est pas un crime…_

L'atmosphère sous cette couverture devenait chaude, étouffante. Gajeel en avait marre. Il retira la couverture, se redressa soudainement, s'agenouillant, gardant contre son torse brûlant le dos de la mage des mots. Minuscule mage entre ses mains, il empoigna un sein ferme de sa main libre. L'autre main mettait plus d'ardeur dans ses massages. Il changea de doigt massant avec le pouce, il enfonça un doigt en elle. La bleutée se mordit un doigt, retenant ses soupires et ses cris.

 **\- Gihi,** s'amusa le ténébreux tandis qu'il fit pénétré un autre doigt en elle.

Elle se cambra alors qu'il effectuait des va et vient. Mais son doigt la bâillonnait toujours.

 **\- Fais-moi entendre à nouveau ta jolie voix,** susurra-t'il dans le creux de son oreille, taquin.

La main malaxant le sein le lâcha, forçant la petite mage à baisser sa main pour libérer sa bouche. Alors elle tourna la tête cherchant à attraper les lèvres du jeune homme. Elle l'embrassa avec avidité. _Maligne, la crevette._ Elle avait trouvé un autre moyen d'enfermer ses cris. Il profita du baiser tout de même, avant de lui enfoncer un troisième doigt. La jeune femme lâcha prise, elle cria en levant sa tête en arrière. Il continua son geste avec un rythme plus rapide, il déposa ses crocs dans le cou blanc de la belle. Cette dernière hurlait de plus en plus fort, il sentait ses muscles se contracter. Lévy s'accrochait de ses mains à celles de son amant. Elle partait pour une seconde fois. _Ce n'est pas un crime…_

Epuisée, en sueur, elle se laissa choir contre le dragon slayer qui l'enveloppait de son bras puissant. Sortant ses doigts, il les porta à sa bouche avec gourmandise. La bleutée haletait, les yeux fermés. Elle semblait toute chose.

Doucement, Gajeel l'allongea sur le dos devant lui. Il caressa le corps de la belle. Puis il déboucla sa ceinture et retira son pantalon ainsi que son boxer. Il soupira d'aise, tant il commençait à se sentir serré dedans. La linguiste se ressaisit et ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda son homme et elle le vit… Son sexe en érection, sa taille. Elle fit un petit hoquet de surprise et de peur. _Il est énorme, jamais ça ne passera._

 **\- Gihi,** fit-il, un sourire satisfait.

Il se mit au-dessus d'elle. Il arrêta son sourire quand il vit l'inquiétude de la belle. Il lui leva le menton pour qu'elle se concentrât sur ses yeux.

 **-** **On est pas obligé…**

Elle le coupa en l'embrassant, s'agrippant à son cou comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Lorsqu'elle arrêta, elle écarta les jambes pour que Gajeel soit entre.

 **\- J'ai confiance en toi,** dit-elle. _Ce n'est pas un crime…_

Malgré lui, un sourire tendre se dessina sur son visage. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour obtenir cela de lui. Il lui caressa la joue. Il plaça son pénis au bord de l'antre de la mage. Grognant, il la pénétra en envoyant un grand coup de bassin fort. Lévy couina de douleur, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chaire des épaules de son amant. Une larme coula sur sa joue, la voyant, Gajeel l'essuya avec son pouce. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et commença à bouger en elle. Elle était si étroite, malgré le soin qu'il avait pris à la détendre. Il avait énormément de mal à bouger en elle. Il chercha à la détendre, déposant des baisers dans son cou. La bleutée avait terriblement mal, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son amour. Elle humait son odeur, n'écoutant que sa voix rauque.

 **\- ça va passer,** lui murmurait-il. **Détends-toi.**

Les mouvements du brun étaient doux. Plus il effectuait des va et viens, plus les déplacements dans son vagin devenaient faciles, plus les sons qu'émettaient la jeune femme changeaient. Il y avait toujours de la douleur, mais Lévy ressentait peu à peu un feu brûler dans son bas-ventre. Une sensation électrisante grandissait en elle. Alors elle bougea avec lui, cherchant cette sensation précise qui prenait le pas sur la douleur. _Ce n'est pas un crime…_

Satisfait de la sentir remuer sous lui, Gajeel amplifia ses mouvements, s'écartant légèrement d'elle. Ce qu'il aimait ça… Il avait tellement envie de lui procurer du plaisir, tant de plaisir… Lui faire découvrir l'extase comme elle lui faisait découvrir l'amour. _Ce n'est pas un crime…_

Enfin, la bleutée ressentait uniquement le plaisir. Elle passa ses mains sur le dos de son amant et appuya ses fesses fermes et musclées, l'incitant à s'enfoncer encore plus en elle.

 **\- Gihi, p'tite gourmande,** taquina-t'il.

 **\- I…diot…** Lâcha-t'elle, entre deux gémissements.

Il ricana et se redressa, s'asseyant sur le lit, maintenant Lévy contre lui. La bleutée cercla le bassin de son amant avec ses jambes et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il empoignait les fesses de la jeune fille et la faisait glisser le lui de sa verge. Il la souleva et la descendit sur un rythme rapide la claquant contre ses cuisses. La mage soupirait et gémissait de plaisir de plus en plus fort.

Lévy en devenait folle. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'être la seule à ressentir du plaisir, elle voulait tant lui rendre. _Ce n'est pas un crime…_

 **\- Plus… fort… Gajeel…** Supplia-t'elle, soupirante.

Il rit, la sépara, au grand dam de la jolie mage. Il l'allongea sur le dos. Debout devant la femme sur le lit, il saisit ses cuisses, soulevant le bas du ventre de la belle et la pénétra brusquement. Il lui envoya de puissants coups de bassin, le son des peaux qui claquaient résonnait dans l'appartement. La bleutée hurla de plaisir sous les grognements de son homme. Il continua ses va et viens dans un rythme saccadé. Le membre du mage d'acier se fit alors emprisonner dans le vagin de la belle. Elle atteignait son orgasme. Prise par cette sensation, elle se cambras, cria des mots d'amour et se raidit d'extase.

 **\- Lévy !** Dit-il dans un râle de plaisir.

Il l'avança au centre du lit. Alors que ses coups de bassin devinrent plus erratiques, il brama des sons montrant qu'il arrivait à son tour à sa limite. Il s'accrocha au matelas, ses muscles se contractant et se vida en elle dans un grondement de contentement.

Haletants et en nages tous les deux, ils étaient perdus dans une douce brumes d'euphorie post-orgasmique. Gajeel se retira d'elle, mais il s'allongea entre les jambes de la mage des mots, posant sa tête sur la poitrine de son amante. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il mourrait d'envie de rester là. Il estimait que sa place était là, entre les jambes de la femme qu'il aimait. Possessif ? Oui, il l'était… Il venait de la faire sienne. Et cela faisait de lui le plus heureux des hommes. _Ce n'est pas un crime…_

Il entendait le cœur de la belle battre la chamade, sa respiration forte… Il ferma les yeux, savourant son sort. Pleine de tendresse, la main de Lévy caressa la chevelure du dragon slayer. Jamais elle n'aurait cru ressentir de telles sensations. La chaleur, le plaisir, l'orgasme… Elle avait lu dessus, cependant tous ce qu'elle avait pu lire était en deçà de la réalité. Elle était tellement bien en cet instant. _Ce n'est pas un crime…_

Soudain, elle sentit les mains de Gajeel la soulever. Ils partaient dans une autre pièce, de toute évidence, la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta sous la douche et la déposa délicatement sur les pieds. Il fit couler l'eau sur leur corps, de l'eau chaude. Lévy fit un beau sourire à son homme qui l'embrassa en retour. Il prit un gant et du savon, puis il s'accroupit devant elle. A ce moment, elle découvrit qu'il y avait du sang venant d'elle sur ses cuisses. Il le nettoya alors. Elle en profita pour zieuter, le pénis de Gajeel. _Ce n'est pas un crime…_ Elle remarqua qu'il avait des piercings, trois le long. Elle le trouvait impressionnant même en cet état.

 **\- Gihi,** entendit-elle.

La bleutée le regarda, il affichait une expression pleine de sous-entendus. Elle hoqueta et s'empourpra.

 **\- T'es une perverse, crevette,** remarqua-t'il.

 **\- Non… ce… n'est…** bredouilla la belle.

 **\- T'inquiète,** fit-il en continuant de lui laver le corps.

Effectivement, elle n'avait pas eu à s'inquiéter. Le dragon slayer s'était conduit d'une manière attentionnée et détachée. Heureusement pour la bleutée, elle avait son sac à dos. Elle en sortit son pyjama short jaune avec des dentelles blanches. Elle le mit, elle ne voulait pas être à nouveau surprise nue par Panther Lily. Elle retrouva Gajeel qui avait refait le lit, lui était toujours nu. Elle déglutit et rougit, immédiatement. Il la considéra, amusé.

 **\- T'avais pas à t'habiller,** se moqua le ténébreux.

 **\- Je… préfère,** dit-elle, gênée. **Toi, tu devrais en faire autant.**

Elle n'en dit pas plus et se précipita dans la couverture étoilée. Le brun la suivit. La petite mage se blottit contre lui, il répondit en l'enlaçant.

 **\- Je ne regrette pas,** confia-t'elle.

Il la serra un peu plus, cachant son nez dans ses cheveux soyeux.

 **\- Moi, non plus,** murmura-t'il.

La bleutée s'endormit quasiment tout de suite après, _dire qu'elle pensait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas._

Quelques heures plus tard, le dragon slayer n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil. Il contemplait la frimousse à côté de lui. Si tranquille, si apaisée… Il aimerait qu'elle soit toujours ainsi. _Qu'elle ne risque rien. Ce n'est pas un crime…_

Il soupira… Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait peur de mener un combat, pas pour lui, mais pour elle. _P'tain, le terrible Gajeel Redfox avait la trouille pour quelqu'un._ La perdre, rien au monde ne serait plus terrible. Il en venait même à espérer que Salamander puisse vraiment battre ce connard.

Il expira avec force. Il s'allongea sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, il fixa le plafond… _Ce n'est pas un crime… de tomber amoureux._

* * *

Thème : Première fois.


End file.
